Una noche inolvidable
by ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs
Summary: si quieren saber de que trata solo lean ...
1. Chapter 1

**hola este es mi primer fanfic de Kick Buttowski espero que les guste y pues si no ,no sean tan crueles comentando **

**notas de autora/ Kick buttowski o algun otro personaje de la serie NO ME PERTENECEN son propiedad de Sandro Corsaro y Disney XD a excepcion de mis OC que aparescan**

**nota 2/ se me ocurrio hacerlos mas grandes para que las historia fuera mas emocionante XD  
><strong>

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una Noche Para Recordar

P.V. Alexandra

Parecía un día como cualquier otro en la escuela preparatoria de Mellowbrook pero no era así, como cada año y por tradición de la escuela el día 22 de septiembre se celebra la fundación de la escuela y el famoso "baile de otoño" ,en este baile se usan trajes de épocas coloniales solo con la diferencia de que tienes que llevar una mascara o un antifaz , para muchos es el día que muestran sus elegantes , hermosos y costosos vestidos claro sin olvidar sus peculiares y extravagantes mascaras y antifaces , en este baile y a la vez concurso cada uno usa su creatividad e ingenio para impresionar a los jueces (que son los maestros de la escuela) , ellos eligen solo a tres parejas como finalistas , después la votación se hace por medio de los estudiantes , el que tenga la mayoría de aplausos gana, y serán nombrados y recordados por generaciones como rey y reina de otoño y tendrán el premio de exentar los exámenes de este bimestre y tener un día de asueto, para algunos esto es un sueño muy difícil de alcanzar ,ya que no cualquier pareja llenan los requisitos de los jueces ,pero para otros es un sueño hecho realidad ,claro si ya fuiste seleccionado o eres rey o reina de otoño.

Para algunas como Kendall Perkins piensan que el baile de otoño es tonto, ya que tenían que vestirse ridículamente y usar una estúpida mascara como si nadie los fuera a reconocer y bailar con tu pareja los cursis vals lentos que ponen, ella prefiere mil veces estar encerrada en su habitación o en la biblioteca pública estudiando o haciendo tarea ya que ella tenía una meta ir a la universidad de Oxford y graduarse de doctora cirujana y así salvar muchas vidas ,ese a sido su mas grande sueño desde que era niña y no lo dejaría pasar por una distracción tonta, para otras como Jackie Wakerman y a mi eran meses y meses de viaje y búsqueda del vestido perfecto y reservaciones en los mejores salones de belleza y spas, la única diferencia es que Jackie lo hace para atraer mas la atención de Gunther , su sueño mas grande es que Gunter se le declarara y ya no fueran mas que amigos sino novios, y el mío es conquistar a mi maestro de algebra ll , bien se vale soñar ¿no?.

Para otros esta fiesta era la única oportunidad de hacer lo que se te plazca, ya que los maestros omitían las reglas ese día ,y esa oportunidad no la desperdiciaría Kick Buttowski, ya que el llevaba meses de planeación para hacer un truco que sea increíble pero a la vez inolvidable y salir en el periódico escolar , el sueño mas grande de Kick es ser el temerario medio doble de riesgo mas grande y reconocido del mundo pero por ahora quería dejar huella en la escuela y así que las futuras generaciones vieran quien era Kick Buttowski, para Gunther Magnuson era la oportunidad perfecta para declarársele a Jackie pero lo haría conforme sus tradiciones vikingas ,por el momento su sueño o deseo es que todo salga bien esta noche tanto para su cita como para Kick en su acrobacia y que el se animara a invitar a alguna chica al baile.

Asi de emocionante y esperado se vivirá el baile de esta noche, pero esta noche seria diferente – decía Alexandra (mejor amiga de Kendall) con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada picara observaba a Kick y Kendall que estaban discutiendo en pleno juego de quemados– ya que hare lo que fuera necesario para que Kendall fuera al baile este año, pero no con cualquier chico , si no que la llevaría nada mas y nada menos que Kick Buttowski el chico mas cotizado por todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenil de la escuela.

porfa dejen reviews =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora: Kick Buttowski NO ME PERTENECE es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro y Disney XD**

**P.V. Kendall:**

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP(Kendal apaga su despertador y se vuelve a dormir)

Madre de Kendall – (entra al cuarto de su hija y la empieza a mover de un lado a otro con delicadeza) Kendall, cariño despierta que hoy es un grandioso día

Kendall – que tiene de GRANDIOSO (dijo somnolienta y envolviéndose mas en las sabanas)

Madre de Kendall – ¿que no sabes que día es hoy?

Kendall – viernes?

Madre de Kendall – si, hoy es viernes de fiesta (dijo emocionada)

Kendall – es cierto (se destapa y se sienta en la cama) hoy viene Mildred de Europa (se pega en la frente) como lo pude olvidar, que bueno que me acordaste mama le hare una fiesta de bienvenida hoy tengo muchas cosas por hacer

Madre de Kendall – claro que tendrá una fiesta de bienvenida pero hoy es tu baile y quiero que te pongas el vestido que te compramos

Kendall – pero…..

Madre de Kendall - Ay! te veras FABULOSA en el (dijo esto ultimo muy emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos)

Kendall – mama, sabes perfectamente que yo no voy a esos tontos bailes y convivios, prefiero estar en casa o en la biblioteca pero hoy le estaré haciendo la mejor fiesta de bienvenida a mi querida prima

Madre de Kendall – Kendall por una vez en tu vida diviértete, hace tiempo que no vas a una baile escolar, que no ves que estas desperdiciando tu adolescencia

Kendall – de hecho la estoy aprovechando al máximo y Mildred es más importante que un tonto baile

Madre de Kendall – (suspira) yo se que tu prima es muy importante para ti, pero cuando tengas mi edad vas a querer ser adolecente otra vez

Kendall – no, cuando tenga tu edad voy a ser una prestigiada doctora cirujana como tu – (dijo esto con aires de grandeza)

Madre de Kendall – yo se que así será, pero me gustaría que por lo menos salieras mas seguido con tus amigos (su madre la miro y le sonrió después salió de su habitación)

Hay días que me encanta ir a la escuela bueno siempre me a gustado ir a excepción de este, ya que la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil de la preparatoria de Mellowbrook esta mas enfocados con su "baile" en lugar de estar pensando en sus calificaciones o en su futuro, pero quiera o no tengo que ir no quiero arruinar mi historial de asistencia perfecta, además mi alocada prima vendrá de visita después de que el año pasado se fue a vivir a Europa y visitas como estas no se dan de vez en cuando y mucho menos se debe desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías (Kendall se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha, después va a su closet y saca una falda short de mezclilla negra ,una blusa de cuadros de mangas cortas de color rosa y verde con un listón como cinturón de color verde que rodeaba su cintura haciendo un moño de lado y unos vans de cuadros rosa y verde, después fue a su tocado y de un cajón saco una secadora y empezó a secarse el pelo, después se lo cepillo y se hizo dos coletas, se puso una balerina rosa (así como el peinado de baby doll de sucker punch solo que con su fleco de lado) tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor en donde estaba su papa y su mama desayunando)

Kendall – buenos días papi (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Padre de Kendall – buenos días princesa

Kendall – buenos días mami (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Madre de Kendall – buen día cariño

Kendall – (se sienta y empieza a comer su cereal favorito) y de que hablaban ustedes dos?

Madre de Kendall - le comentaba a tu padre que deberías salir mas seguido con tus amigas y que te veras fabulosa con el vestido que te compramos para el baile de esta noche

Kendall – mama ya te dije que yo no voy a ir a ese tonto baile, además tengo una fiesta que planificar para mi querida prima

Padre de Kendall – eso me parece perfecto hija

Madre de Kendall – (dándole un pisotón en su pie de su esposo) cariño

Padre de Kendall – Aayyy! pero tu madre tiene razón hija, deberías salir de ves en cuando con tus amigos y que mejor oportunidad que el baile de otoño y sobre la fiesta de tu prima tu madre y yo nos encargaremos

Kendall – (los ve por un instante y se levanta de la mesa) bueno se me hace tarde, los veo después y no vayas a cocinar el pastel de tres leches sin mi ok, adiós (dándoles un beso a sus padres en la mejilla)

Padre de Kendall – adiós princesa que te vaya bien

Madre de Kendall – eso es un si iras

Kendall – (gritándole desde la puerta) eso es un NUNCA

Hoy tengo muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo y eso es lo que no entiende mi madre, siempre me insiste que salga mas con mis amigas o a que vaya a los convivios o bailes escolares que por cierto cada año es lo mismo, además no se que le ven de divertido ir a un baile si solo la gente se juzgan entre si y bailan como si deberás nunca hubieran bailado en su vida, para mi no es nada divertido en fin seguí caminando por el vecindario y observaba que las hojas de los arboles empezaban a caerse y se dispersan conforme el viento pasa ,hoy todo se veía tan hermoso y tan tranquilo que sin darme cuenta llague a la parada de autobús y ahí me encontré a Rolando ,el me vio de reojo y después se hizo que miraba hacia otra parte, ayer hicimos 3 años desde que terminamos ,yo pensaba que éramos una hermosa pareja hasta que lo vi besándose con Karen una de sus amigas del club de ciencia, cuando le dije lo que había presenciado no dijo nada y cuando le insistía mas el lo negaba pero después me confeso que tenia sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella así que decidí terminar con el por las buenas y quedar solo como buenos amigos ,el dijo que si pero desde aquel dial ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo, ya no me hablaba como antes e incluso llegaba a ignorarme, Alex dice que aun me ama por que según ella ,el se me queda viendo todo el tiempo en las clases de ingles, Algebra ll y biología también cuando interpretamos la obra escolar de Romeo y Julieta el hizo lo imposible para que el chico emo le cediera su papel para que el fuera Romeo, pero para su desgracia yo me fracture una pierna por la culpa de la estúpida patineta de Kick y en mi lugar quedo Jackie cosa que desagrado a Gunther ,yo sinceramente ya no siento nada por el tal vez al principio me sentí deprimida por que Rolando ya no sentía nada por mi y de su infidelidad pero después empecé a comprender que lo que sentía por el no era amor si no afecto ya que en lugar de que actuáramos como novios mas bien parecíamos amigos, también cuando el trataba de besarme yo siempre lo evitaba o lo distraía con cualquier cosa o cuando el le hacia maldades a Kick siempre salíamos discutiendo ya que yo no estaba a su favor ,por mucho que lo odie no le haría nada así por que si, al igual el siempre se la pasaba hablando de ciencias y ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de preguntarme ¿Cómo te ha ido? o cosas así, tampoco recuerdo haber tenido una cita romántica puesto que el estaba ocupado con sus experimentos o lo arruinaba con sus estupideces, todo esto lo analice aquel día, y con el paso del tiempo lo fui superando y olvidando así que ya no me afectaba su fría indiferencia,

En esos segundos de incomodidad vi que se acercaba Jackie quien estaba hablando por teléfono, quien lo diría, antes no nos podíamos ni ver por que según ella le quería quitar a Kick y por ser su enemiga pero ahora que vamos en prepa nuestra relación cambio bastante y ahora somos amigas aunque es rara la vez que esta con nosotras puesto que se la pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Kick y Gunther, en ese momento le di gracias a dios por haber aparecido a Jackie en estos segundos de incomodidad, ella colgó su cel y me saludo:

Jackie – hola Kendall

Kendall – hola Jackie

Jeckie – lista para esta noche

Kendall – si

Jackie – enserio?

Kendall – si, pero no se si mi prima le guste el pastel de 3 leches, creo que es intolerante a la lactosa

Jackie – (se la queda viendo extraña) yo me refería al baile de esta noche

Rolando – que no es obvio? Nadie la invita a los bailes por que es fea y por que es una nerd

Alex – tu no cantas mal las rancheras Rolando (dijo esto de tras de el)

Jackie – si, tal vez sea una nerd pero ella NO es fea, al contrario es mas bonita que Karen y con la diferencia que ella TIENE AMIGAS cosa que tu jamás tendrás

Rolando – no necesito tener amigos puesto que tengo una NOVIA muy hermosa que me ama (dijo esto para que Kendall tuviera celos)

Kendall – mira yo no necesito de un "novio" para que me quiera, con mi familia y amigos es más que suficiente (entendiendo la indirecta)

Rolando – jajajaja es obvio que aun me amas Kendall y aun no me has podido olvidar

Kendall – creo que aquí es al revés, el que no a dejado de querer eres tu pero que crees yo tampoco te amo, es mas jamás te ame

Jackie y Alex – Uuuyyy! (en modo de burla)

Para mi buena suerte en ese momento llego el autobús, el solo se las quedo viendo por un instante para luego mirarme una vez mas pero esta vez su mirada fue fulminante y después se subió, luego nos subimos nosotras tres y no dirigimos hacia la parte del medio del autobús, Jackie y Alex empezaron hablar de sus vestidos y de sus planes para esta tarde, yo para olvidarme de ese momento tan amargo y por haberme echado a perder el día me metí al facebook en mi cel y empecé a ver las notificaciones que me mandaron, en una de ella vi que era de mi prima que me decía" en cuatro horas mi avión desciende, te veo después ",la otra era del profesor Clarkson el que nos da biología en donde me indicaba quien era mi pareja para la excursión de la próxima semana en el acuario de Okinawa Churaumi, cuando vi con quien iba a estar el resto de la excursión incluyendo en el avión, casi los ojos se me salen de lo disgustada que estaba, no se si es mala o buena suerte pero en cada excursión, en equipo siempre me tocaba estar con Clarence Buttowski , en eso me percate que mis amigas se empezaron a reír de mi, ya sabia yo que habían visto la notificación del profesor así que me las quede viendo con sarcasmo y después me enfoque de nuevo en mi cel cuando Alex y Jackie me hablaron:

Alex – supongo que estas así por que tú pareja es Kick

Kendall – me da lo mismo (dije con sarcasmo)

Alex – si claro esa ni te la crees (dijo incrédula)

Jackie - jajajajajajaja

Kendall – cual es la gracia Jackie (dije disgustada)

Jackie – jajajaja es que hubieras visto tu cara cuando viste que el era tu pareja jajajajaja casi se te salen los ojos jajajaja era como para que le tomáramos foto y la subiéramos al face jajajaja (riendo como loca)

Kendall – pues creo que hubo un error yo iba a ir con Alex, ¿no es así? (viendo a Alex)

Alex – de hecho a mi me toco ir con Mouth (me sonrio y luego miro a Jackie)

Jackie – (dejando de reír) yo con Evangeline, pero puedo negociar con el chico emo para que me cataficcie su lugar y así me siente junto a Gunther

Kendall – cual es tu obsesión con Gunther?, antes era Kick al que se supone que amabas y que te ibas a casar con el e incluso me amenazabas que si le hacia algo malo jurabas que te las iba a pagar

Jackie – AAaa! siiii eso quedo en el pasado, pues por fin comprendí que sin darme cuenta siempre estuve enamorada de Gunther(con indiferencia)

Kendall – y desde cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de el (dije incrédula)

Alex – si, y desde cuando dejaste de estar tan obsesionada de que Kick (dije con curiosidad)

Jackie – pues después de tantos años tratando de hacer que Kick fuera mi novio me hizo comprender varias cosas:

**- Flash Back - **

* 3 años atrás, en casa de los Buttowski *

Gunther – feliz cumpleaños Kick (le da su regalo)

Kick – amigo no debiste, con la fiesta que me hiciste en la playa era mas que suficiente (alagándolo)

Gunther – tú ábrelo (insistiendo)

Kick – wow! Como conseguiste el álbum nuevo de Metálica, si sale dentro de 3 días?

Gunther – ya ves, tengo contactos

Kick – amigo eres lo máximo (chocando los puños)

Jackie – ahora abre el mío Kick

Kick – genial un nuevo skateboard

Jackie – te gusto?

Kick – si, gracias Jackie (dándole un abrazo)

Jackie – eso significa que me amas y que ahora somos novios?

Kick – jackie no empieces (con sarcasmo)

Jackie – (se levanta del sillón) dime el por que no me amas? (Con voz quebrante)

Kick – entiéndelo jackie, yo solo te quiero como amiga nada mas no confundas el querer con el amar (dijo esto serio)

Jackie – pero si tenemos muchas cosas en común (con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos)

Gunther – Jackie lo que Kick quiso decir es… (Tratando de explicar lo que le quiso decir Kick pero fue interrumpido por este)

Kick – Gunther (dijo esto para interrumpir a su amigo, después el se levanto del sillón y se dirige hacia Jackie, saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le seca las lagrimas luego la vuelve a sentar en el sillón, se inclina y le habla suavemente) Jackie estas mal, el amor no se compra como un skateboard, o una dotación de Guepardex, tampoco lo puedes forzar por que entonces no seria amor

Jackie – pero yo te amo

Kick – pero yo no

Jackie – pero aprenderías a amarme

Kick – una relación forzosa es una relación infeliz, el amor se da cuando dos personas se quieren de verdad sin importar sus gustos, su apariencia o nivel social, y no por que tengamos los mismos gustos quiere decir que somos almas gemelas, un ejemplo, Gunther y yo tenemos los mismos gustos y no por que tengamos los mismos gustos somos novios

Gunther – (se lo queda viendo enojado) no inventes Kick yo soy 100% hombre y me gustan las mujeres

Kick – (pegándose en la cara) es un ejemplo Gunther, lo que te quiero dar a entender es que encontraras a muchas personas que tendrán los mismos gustos que tu y otras no pero el caso es que el amor no funciona así

Jackie – (baja la cabeza con una mirada triste)

Kick – ya veras que encontraras a tu alma gemela tal vez no hoy o mañana pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, además quien sabe, que tal si alma gemela esta mas cerca de lo que tu piensas y no te has dado cuenta (con esto mira a Gunther y este se sonroja)

Jackie – (levantando su cabeza y con tristeza en su voz) así que no me quieres?

Kick – claro que te quiero pero como amiga (y con esto le sonríe y le da un abrazo)

**- Fin del Flash Back -**

Ese día comprendí que el solo me veía como una amiga y nada mas, así que decidí tratar con mas personas y abrir de nuevo mi corazón, pero con forme fue pasando el tiempo me fui enamorando de Gunther, y Kick solo seriamos los mejores amigos y su mas grande fan #1(dijo emocionada)

Alex – eso fue tan profundo y tierno (con unas cuantas lagrimas)

Kendall – wow! no sabia que Clarence pensara así del amor eso fue dulce (dije impresionada)

Alex – espera un segundo ¿estas segura que es amor u obsesión? (dijo algo dudosa)

Jackie – es amor, por que lo que me dijo Kick es cierto, si tenemos cosas en común aunque también otras no, pero si estoy segura que si es amor además me dijo un pajarito que yo le gusto desde que éramos niños

Kendall – a ver si adivino ¿fue Mouth verdad?

Jackie – si, como lo supiste?

Alex – hay que no vez que Kendall es adivina

Kendall – así es (enfocada en su cel)

Alex - pero lo único que no ha podido adivinar es como derrotar a Kick en quemados

Kendall – si (después capta la respuesta de su amiga) oye

Alex y Jackie - jajajajajajaja

Todos el mundo estaba hablando sobre el baile de esta noche, por mi parte yo solo escuchaba la conversación de mis amigas hasta que el autobús se detuvo, vi que todas las chicas empezaron a suspirar y una que otra empezaba a gritar como loca así que ya sabia la causa de todo este alboroto, y era nada mas y nada menos que Kick Buttowski y Gunther Magnuson quienes ahora son los chicos mas populares, Gunther había cambiado bastante desde que entro a la preparatoria ,ahora era mas alto, ya no era gordito como antes ahora es robusto, su voz se volvió mas profunda pero no tanto como la de Kick y ahora es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y esta en el taller de cocina.

Kick es el chico rebelde de la escuela, el que aun hace acrobacias extremas y peligrosas, el capitán del equipo de quemados, baloncesto y voleibol, el esta en el taller de diseño grafico (aunque no lo crean es bueno en eso) y aunque odie admitirlo es el mas guapo de la escuela, de hecho el con el paso de los años había cambiado bastante ,cuando íbamos en la secundaria yo lo rebasaba e incluso llevaba su habitual traje pero ahora que estamos en preparatoria el creció mas y ahora me rebaza, cambio su habitual traje por unos jeans azul marino, una playera blanca que tiene de estampado la frase VIVE HASTA QUE TE DUELA de color negro ,una sudadera negra con franjas rojas a los lados y converses negros, lo único que nunca a dejado de usar es su casco, antes pensaba que no tenia cabello o algo por el estilo pero por los mechones que se le suelen ver me di cuenta que es de pelo castaño oscuro pero me gustaría verlo sin su casco, cuando paso junto a nosotras Jackie y Alex estaban emocionadas por ellos ,en ese momento la mirada de Kick y la mía se cruzaron pero no era cualquier mirada si no una mirada fría y fulminante ya que nuestra primera clase era Educación Física y el juego que siempre jugamos que son los quemados en donde el y yo nos damos con todo pero para mi desgracia nunca le e podido ganar pero ya llegara el día en el que le gane, después desvié mi mirada para enfocarme en mi cel y el siguió su camino.

cuando llegamos a la escuela mis amigas y yo nos dirigimos a los vestidores de las chicas para cambiarnos, después nos integramos con nuestros compañeros de clase y empezamos armar nuestros equipos, por lo regular la mayoría del salón es mi equipo ya que algunos no le simpatizan a Kick y en el equipo de Kick solo estan Gunther,Scarlet y Jackie pero por ahora son dos ya que Scaarlet no esta en la ciudad ella en estos momentos esta grabando en Australia la nueva película de Teena Sometimes y regresa la próxima semana, la profesora coloco los balones en el centro de la cancha y soplo su silbato indicando que el juego había empezado , todos arrojaban sus balones hacia Kick pero el los esquivaba con facilidad y con el paso de los segundos algunos iban cayendo hasta que solo quedábamos Gordon, que de seguro había hecho trampa como siempre ,Rolando ,que se me hizo extraño ya que el era demasiado torpe para estos juegos ,Kick y yo, los cuatro estábamos en suspenso pero a la vez sabia que si trabajábamos juntos podríamos acabar con Kick de una buena vez así que se me ocurrió un plan estratégico pero como siempre los hombres no escucharon y los primeros que lanzaron fueron Gordon y Rolando, yo sabia que era una mala idea ya que ellos se confiaron bastante y eso es lo que esperaba Kick que al igual los esquivo y se burlo de ellos después tomo dos balones el primero que lanzo fue para Gordon que le dio en la frente dejándolo en el piso con un tremendo chichón, el segundo que lanzo fue para Rolando que le pego los bajos dejándolo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos e hincado creo que eso si a de doler , sin querer se me salió unas cuantas carcajadas por una parte sentía lastima por el pero por otra sentía que se lo merecía por lo de esta mañana, pero fui interrumpida por la voz de Kick que me decía:

Kick – si Kendall, sigue riendo que la siguiente en caer serás tú (dije esto sujetando el balón)

Así que deje de reír me puse seria nuevamente y le conteste:

Kendall – eso ya lo veremos Clarence

Kick – que pasa Kendall, por que dejaste de reír, te aterra saber que vas a perder otra vez

Kendall – Ja eso quisieras Clarence pero no, estoy lista para vencerte

Kick – jajajajajaja vaya Kendall si que eres cómica, sabes perfectamente que nadie me gana en quemados, mejor ríndete

Kendall – en tus sueños Clarence

Y la verdad su sueño siempre se le hacia realidad por que siempre me vencia, los dos lanzamos los balones al mismo tiempo, yo casi le doy pero con suerte lo esquivo y a mi por poco me da pero al igual que el lo pude esquivar, para mi mala suerte yo no tenia muchos balones disponibles como Kick así que me quedaban dos opciones la primera correr por un balón pero conociéndolo me lanzara el balón y probablemente me golpearía la cara o el estomago y caería con doble dolor uno por el balón y el otro por el golpe que me de en el suelo y la segunda opción era quedarme ahí esperando que me golpeara con el balón pero en este caso no sufriría tanto dolor como en la primera opción aunque mi derrota seria muy patética, después de unos segundos opte por la segunda opción, prefiero esto al estar en la enfermería otra vez y créanme la enfermera no es nada agradable y mucho menos lo que te hace así que le dije

Kendall – ya lánzamelo de una buena vez

Cuando el lanzo el balón yo me cubrí mi rostro con los brazos para que no me pegara y cerré los ojos por un momento hasta que sentí el golpe del balon en mi brazo derecho entonces escuche el silbato de la profesora indicando que el juego había acabado abrí los ojos y me quite los brazos de mi rostro lo único que vi fue un Kick preocupado yo solo lo mire y le sonreí después le dije:

Kendall – la próxima vez te voy a ganar

Luego me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a los vestidores de las chicas, Kick, Gunther, Alex y Jackie se me quedaron viendo extrañamente ya que por lo regular suelo decirle "me las vas a pagar o te odio" pero esta vez no lo hice ya que estaba feliz por dos cosas una que dentro de 4 horas el avión de mi prima Mildred descendería y que no iría a la enfermería.

Después de las duchas nuestra segunda clase fue Historia, para mis amigas es la clase mas aburrida pero para mi se me hace interesante por que cada acontecimiento tiene su historia , lo único malo es que el profesor Vega es cuando habla de las guerras mescla la política y de mujeres que han dejado huella en la historia el las cuenta muy aburridamente como si no fueran de mucha importancia, después fue la clase de Algebra ll, que la clase favorita de Alex pero yo se que no es por los números si no por el profesor, así que nos dirigimos al salón 19 del segundo piso pero me distraje viendo lo genial que se veían los pasillos con la decoración, este año les toco decorar a Gunther y a Jackie y vaya que si se lucieron aunque parecía mas medieval que colonial:

Kendall - vaya este año si se lucieron con la decoración (observando detalladamente los adornos)

Alex - si, y sabes que mas se a de ver espectacular

Kendall - Que?

Alex - la decoración del gimnasio, ven vamos a ver (dijo emocionada)

Yo se que Alex tenia muchas ganas y curiosidad por ver el gimnasio pero ya se nos hacia tarde para la clase del profesor Black así que tuve que ser aguafiestas y decirle:

Kendall - No, tal vez en el almuerce no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Algebra

Y así nos dirigimos a paso veloz al salón cuando llagamos justo en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre por poco llegamos tarde y para el colmo los lugares del frente y en medio estaban ocupados así que nos fuimos hasta atrás, yo le lance una mirada fulminante a Alex ya que odio ir hasta atrás por que no escucho nada y para el colmo atrás se sienta Rolando y Karen, en fin entro el profesor Black con su habitual sonrisa dejo su maletín en el escritorio nos miro y dijo:

Profesor Black - bueno jóvenes quiero que guarden todo lo que tengan en sus pupitres a excepción de su lápiz, goma, calculadora y lapicero rojo por favor – después de indicar esto el profesor Black se volteo al pizarrón y escribió con letras grandotas y en mayúsculas EXAMEN SORPRESA

Todos – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (casi gritando y con caras de pánico)

Profesor Black – SI (con su buen humor)

Todos - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Profesor Black - vamos chicos, es para saber como van en las ecuaciones

Todos – vamos muy bien profesor

Profesor Black – Así? Pues eso me lo van a demostrar en este pequeño examen, que supongo yo no se les hará difícil, a casi se me olvida este examen equivale el 50% de su calificación final de este bimestre (y con eso el profesor empezó a repartir los exámenes)

Ok ni yo sabia que había un examen sorpresa así que empecé a guardar todo, escuche a Jackie que decía que odiaba cuando hacían exámenes sorpresa ,luego a Gunther quien miraba a Kick y le decía que no estudie nada y le preguntaba a el y el le respondía que igual, pero que no seria tan difícil, y a dos bancas hacia la derecha escuche a Rolando muy seguro de si mismo que las ecuaciones de segundo grado eran pan comido luego escuche a mi amiga Alex que me pedia la calculadora prestada ya que la suya la dejo en el casillero y le dije que si y así transcurrió la clase de Algebra ll y asi como iban terminando iban saliendo y el primero en terminar fue Rolando, después fui yo pero antes de irme le lance el pulgar a mi amiga Alex indicándole buena suerte, después de eso me dirigí a la cafetería en donde estaba almorzando un sándwich de queso fundido mi favorito , una manzana y una lata de coca-cola mientras leía un libro acerca de la medicina antigua y no pude evitar escuchar en mi cel la canción Island in the sun de weezer que solíamos cantar mi prima y yo cuando íbamos de vacaciones a Rio de Janeiro

**Hip hip**

**Hip hip**

**Hip hip**

**Hip hip**

**When you're on a holiday**

**You can't find the words to say**

**All the things that come to you**

**And I wanna feel it too**

**On an island in the sun**

**We'll be playing and having fun**

**And it makes me feel so fine**

**I can't control my brain**

Hasta que me interrumpió Alex que venia a prisa luego se sentó y me dijo:

Alex – ya viene, perdón por la tardanza es que…

Kendall – no me digas, otra vez te quedaste al último solo para ver al Profesor Black ¿no es así?

Alex – si (dijo esto muy risueña), pero es que no lo puedo evitar es tan irresistible

Kendall – Alex el jamás te vera como tu lo ves a el

Alex – ya lo se, por que siempre tiene que romper mis ilusiones

Kendall – será por que soy realista?

Alex – jaja que graciosa, para tu informacion el siempre será mi amor platónico

Kendall – jajajaja lo que tu digas niña

Alex – cambiando de tema, me prometiste que en el almuerzo veríamos la decoración del gimnasio lo prometiste, lo prometiste, lo prometiste (dijo esto con voz insistente)

Kendall – (suspira y cierra su libro) esta bien vamos

Alex – siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Y así fuimos Alex y yo al gimnasio a ver la decoración, todo se veía increíble, globos por doquier, las luces y la iluminación, los adornos que llevarían las mesas todo se veía genial solo que había un pequeño detalle Gordon Gibble sentado en el trono en donde se supone va el rey del baile, nos acercamos hacia el y Alex le dijo:

Alex – Gordon que diablos haces ahí? (algo molesta)

Gordon – que no ves, estoy sentado en MI TRONO (dijo Gordon con aires de grandeza)

Alex - tu trono? Ja! brincos dieras

Gordon – mira niña ese es mi trono, ya que esta noche seré coronado rey (viéndose en su espejo portátil)

Kendall – jajaja te equivocas el que será coronado como rey es Alex (burlándome de Gordon)

Alex – técnicamente es reina pero igual seré coronada (corrigiendo a Kendall)

Gordon - que te hace pensar que serás reina si no tienes pareja (con curiosidad)

Alex – claro que si tengo pareja iré con el chico emo (con mucho orgullo)

Gordon - con el chico emo jajajaja por favor (burlándose de Alex)

Kendall – enserio iras con el chico emo? (dije incrédula)

Alex – si, que tiene de malo (dijo disgustada)

Gordon – jajajaja lo único de lo que vas hacer reina será de los perdedores (con unas lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír)

Alex – así y tú no te quedas atrás, es mas las chicas de la escuela te han rechazado cientos de veces, que te hace pensar que serás rey (con voz triunfal)

Gordon – claro que tendré a mi chica ideal y será ella (dejando de reír y señalando a Kendall)

Kendall – jajaja yo no voy a bailes Gordon así que no te hagas ilusiones (dije con indiferencia)

Gordon – no, tu no me refiero a ella (señalando a Jackie)

Kendall – Jackie Wakerman?

Gordon – si ella

Alex – jajaja ella jamás ira contigo, además su pareja es Gunther (poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro)

Gordon – eso lo veremos, cuando yo impresione a Jackie con mi súper y espectacular traje dejara a Gunther y ella caerá rendida a mis pies (parándose del trono)

Kendall – jajaja eso ya lo veremos (burlándome de el)

Gordon – jaja mira quien lo dice, eres la única que no tiene pareja para el baile (burlándose de Kendall)

Kendall – y quien dijo que estaba emocionada por ir a un estúpido baile (con indiferencia)

Gordon – es obvio que te mueres por ir, pero nadie te invita por que eres FEA (dijo esto ultimo en voz alta)

Kendall – yo no soy fea (enojada)

Gordon – claro que si (alborotándose el cabello)

Kendall – bueno pero al menos no tengo ese GRAN BARROTE en la frente (dije con voz triunfal)

Gordon – no es un barro es un chichón que me hizo buttonto (dijo esto y saco su espejo portátil y se empezó a maquillar su chichón)

Alex – es Buttowski (corrigiéndole)

Gordon – me da igual, y tú (señalando a Kendall) no puedes conseguir una pareja para el baile de esta noche ni aunque se te fuera la vida en ello (lanzándole una mirada fulminante)

Kendall – claro que si puedo (devolviéndole la misma mirada a Gordon)

Gordon – así? bien que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta ( con mirada retadora)

Kendall – que clase de apuesta? ( levantado la ceja)

Alex – Kendall no (mirando preocupada a su amiga)

Gordon – si tú te presentas al baile con tu pareja, yo no volveré a participar en ningún concurso y seré tu esclavo lo que reste del año, pero si yo gano, que eso será lo más obvio tú serás mi sirvienta por el resto del año escolar y me darás la pañoleta verde que me arrebataste en el centro comercial, que dices Kendall ¿aceptas?

Alex – ósea, haces esta apuesta por una estúpida pañoleta?

Gordon – no era cualquier pañoleta niña inculta de la moda, esa pañoleta es única y era mía hasta que me la rebataste (señalando a Kendall)

Kendall – yo la tome primero hasta que llegaste y casi te me ibas en sima por la pañoleta (señalando a Gordon)

Alex – y a todo esto ¿Por qué no te compras una pañoleta verde? y ¿por que estabas en el departamento de damas?

Gordon - por que ES UNICA y que te importa

Kendall – Alex, esa pañoleta fue un diseño especial de Calvin Klein y como veras es "única" solo existen 3 la primera la tiene la cantante Madonna, la segunda la tiene la reina Isabel ll del Reino Unido y yo tengo la tercera y última pañoleta verde que existe en el mundo

Gordon – pero no por mucho ya que si tu pierdes esa pañoleta será mía al igual que serás mi sirvienta

Kendall – eso ya lo veremos

Gordon – entonces ¿aceptas?

Kendall – acepto

Alex - no Kendall

Gordon – bien esto es una apuesta (y con este Gordo estrecho su mano con Kendall) – bueno me retiro tengo cosas que hacer antes de ser coronado rey y cuando sea rey tendré puesta esa pañoleta (y con esto dicho Gordon salió del gimnasio)

Alex – te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer

Kendall – no

Alex – si pierdes el te tratara como su sirvienta, te has puesto a pensar en las cosas que te obligara hacer

Kendall – si (resignada)

Alex – y ahora que piensas hacer

Kendall – primero debo buscar una pareja para el baile si es que no quiera ser la sirvienta de Gordon y perder mi pañoleta favorita – y así salí del gimnasio en busca de una pareja, si antes no tenia problemas ahora si que los tengo.

**ok se que me tarde muchooooooooooo en actualizar la historia y tambien tienen todo el derecho de lincharme por hacerlos esperar, SORRY la escuela no me deja y espero con ansias mis vacaciones, en fin trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que pude ya que lo hice en las escuela y el siguiente capitulo ya casi lo termino =D**

**bueno espero que les guste, todo reiew es bien recibido (a excepcion de los negativos ¬¬) ok se cuidan y hasta la proxima**

**PD: prometo no tardarme mucho con el que sigue XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**n/a: l**o que esta en** negrita s**on pensamientos muy intimos jeje

**Kick Buttowski NO ME PERTENECE, es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro excepto los OCs que aparescan =D  
><strong>

**P.V. Alexandra**

Salí casi volando de mi casa por que ya se me hacia tarde y todo por ayudarle a mi hermanito hacer su maqueta a escala del sistema solar en fin en eso me percate de que en la parada del autobús estaba Jackie, Kendall y Rolando que estaban discutiendo así que me apresure para evitar que esto pasara a mayores conociendo a Jackie no mediría su fuerza bruta con Rolando seria genial verlo pero seria en otra ocasión, cuando llegue a la parada de autobús lo único que alcance a escuchar de el fue:

Rolando – que no es obvio? Nadie la invita a los bailes por que es fea y por que es una nerd

Alex – tu no cantas mal las rancheras Rolando (dijo esto de tras de el)

Jackie – si, tal vez sea una nerd pero ella NO es fea, al contrario es mas bonita que Karen y con la diferencia que ella TIENE AMIGAS cosa que tu jamás tendrás

Rolando – no necesito tener amigos puesto que tengo una NOVIA muy hermosa que me ama (dijo esto para que Kendall tuviera celos)

Kendall – mira yo no necesito de un "novio" para que me quiera, con mi familia y amigos es más que suficiente (entendiendo la indirecta)

Rolando – jajajaja es obvio que aun me amas Kendall y aun no me has podido olvidar

Kendall – creo que aquí es al revés, el que no a dejado de querer eres tu pero que crees yo tampoco te amo, es mas jamás te ame

Jackie y Alex – Uuuyyy! (en modo de burla)

Era la primera vez que veía a Kendall hablar de esa manera, tan fríamente como si no tuviera corazón o sentimientos pero a la vez hizo bien ya que Rolando se lo merecía .El autobús había llego y Rolando nos vio por ultima vez pero no antes volvió a mirar a Kendall y se subió, era obvio que estaba tan enojado por que Kendall lo había cayado, después de esta discusión tan desagradable nos subimos al autobús y nos dirigimos hacia la parte del medio del autobus, Jackie y yo estábamos hablando de nuestros vestidos y de nuestras parejas en eso volteamos a Kendall para ver que hacia ,al parecer tenia una expresión de desagrado pero ala vez de sorpresa ya que puso una cara bien chistosa ,yo sabia el por que de esa cara ya había visto quien seria su pareja de excursión de la próxima semana.

Jackie y yo nos empezamos a reír como locas, Kendall solo nos vio con sarcasmo y luego siguió enfocada en su cel hasta que le hable:

Alex – supongo que estas así por que tú pareja es Kick

Kendall – me da lo mismo (dije con sarcasmo)

Alex – si claro esa ni te la crees (dijo incrédula)

Jackie - jajajajajajaja

Kendall – cual es la gracia Jackie (dije disgustada)

Jackie – jajajaja es que hubieras visto tu cara cuando viste que el era tu pareja jajajajaja casi se te salen los ojos jajajaja era como para que le tomáramos foto y la subiéramos al face jajajaja (riendo como loca)

Kendall – pues creo que hubo un error yo iba a ir con Alex, ¿no es así? (viendo a Alex)

Alex – de hecho a mi me toco ir con Mouth (me sonrio y luego miro a Jackie)

Jackie – (dejando de reír) yo con Evangeline, pero puedo negociar con el chico emo para que me cataficcie su lugar y así me siente junto a Gunther

Kendall – cual es tu obsesión con Gunther?, antes era Kick al que se supone que amabas y que te ibas a casar con el e incluso me amenazabas que si le hacia algo malo jurabas que te las iba a pagar

Jackie – AAaa! siiii eso quedo en el pasado, pues por fin comprendí que sin darme cuenta siempre estuve enamorada de Gunther(con indiferencia)

Kendall – y desde cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de el (dije incrédula)

Alex – si, y desde cuando dejaste de estar tan obsesionada de que Kick (dije con curiosidad)

Jackie – pues después de tantos años tratando de hacer que Kick fuera mi novio me hizo comprender varias cosas:

- Flash Back -

* 3 años atrás, en casa de los Buttowski *

Gunther – feliz cumpleaños Kick (le da su regalo)

Kick – amigo no debiste, con la fiesta que me hiciste en la playa era mas que suficiente (alagándolo)

Gunther – tú ábrelo (insistiendo)

Kick – wow! Como conseguiste el álbum nuevo de Metálica, si sale dentro de 3 días?

Gunther – ya ves, tengo contactos

Kick – amigo eres lo máximo (chocando los puños)

Jackie – ahora abre el mío Kick

Kick – genial un nuevo skateboard

Jackie – te gusto?

Kick – si, gracias Jackie (dándole un abrazo)

Jackie – eso significa que me amas y que ahora somos novios?

Kick – jackie no empieces (con sarcasmo)

Jackie – (se levanta del sillón) dime el por que no me amas? (Con voz quebrante)

Kick – entiéndelo jackie, yo solo te quiero como amiga nada mas no confundas el querer con el amar (dijo esto serio)

Jackie – pero si tenemos muchas cosas en común (con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos)

Gunther – Jackie lo que Kick quiso decir es… (Tratando de explicar lo que le quiso decir Kick pero fue interrumpido por este)

Kick – Gunther (dijo esto para interrumpir a su amigo, después el se levanto del sillón y se dirige hacia Jackie, saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le seca las lagrimas luego la vuelve a sentar en el sillón, se inclina y le habla suavemente) Jackie estas mal, el amor no se compra como un skateboard, o una dotación de Guepardex, tampoco lo puedes forzar por que entonces no seria amor

Jackie – pero yo te amo

Kick – pero yo no

Jackie – pero aprenderías a amarme

Kick – una relación forzosa es una relación infeliz, el amor se da cuando dos personas se quieren de verdad sin importar sus gustos, su apariencia o nivel social, y no por que tengamos los mismos gustos quiere decir que somos almas gemelas, un ejemplo, Gunther y yo tenemos los mismos gustos y no por que tengamos los mismos gustos somos novios

Gunther – (se lo queda viendo enojado) no inventes Kick yo soy 100% hombre y me gustan las mujeres

Kick – (pegándose en la cara) es un ejemplo Gunther, lo que te quiero dar a entender es que encontraras a muchas personas que tendrán los mismos gustos que tu y otras no pero el caso es que el amor no funciona así

Jackie – (baja la cabeza con una mirada triste)

Kick – ya veras que encontraras a tu alma gemela tal vez no hoy o mañana pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, además quien sabe, que tal si alma gemela esta mas cerca de lo que tu piensas y no te has dado cuenta (con esto mira a Gunther y este se sonroja)

Jackie – (levantando su cabeza y con tristeza en su voz) así que no me quieres?

Kick – claro que te quiero pero como amiga (y con esto le sonríe y le da un abrazo)

- Fin del Flash Back -

Ese día comprendí que el solo me veía como una amiga y nada mas, así que decidí tratar con mas personas y abrir de nuevo mi corazón, pero con forme fue pasando el tiempo me fui enamorando de Gunther, y Kick solo seriamos los mejores amigos y su mas grande fan #1(dijo emocionada)

Alex – eso fue tan profundo y tierno (con unas cuantas lagrimas)

Kendall – wow! no sabia que Clarence pensara así del amor eso fue dulce (dije impresionada)

Alex – espera un segundo ¿estas segura que es amor u obsesión? (dije algo dudosa)

Jackie – es amor, por que lo que me dijo Kick es cierto, si tenemos cosas en común aunque también otras no, pero si estoy segura que si es amor además me dijo un pajarito que yo le gusto desde que éramos niños

Kendall – a ver si adivino ¿fue Mouth verdad?

Jackie – si, como lo supiste?

Alex – hay que no vez que Kendall es adivina

Kendall – así es (enfocada en su cel)

Alex - pero lo único que no ha podido adivinar es como derrotar a Kick en quemados

Kendall – si (después capta la respuesta de su amiga) oye

Alex y Jackie - jajajajajajaja

Todo el mundo hablaba de sus planes para esta noche, nosotras estábamos hablando los zapatos de moda hasta que el autobús se detuvo, las chicas se empezaron alborotar y a gritar como locas a excepción de Kendall, el motivo es que en esta parada se suben Kick y Gunther, era tan evidente que son los chicos mas populares de toda la preparatoria, tanto que ponía celoso a Gordon Gibble, mientras mas se acercaban Gunther y Kick ,Jackie mas empezaba a suspirar y a poner esos ojos de cachorrito Kendall y yo sabíamos que esos suspiros eran para Gunther y al igual este le mandaba miradas coquetonas , en ese momento mi pequeña duda se había aclaro por completo, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

En cambio yo, si admito que me emocione al ver a Kick pero no puedo evitarlo es que es tan irresistible y además amo la forma en como viste y habla, no entiendo el por que Kendall lo odia si es tan guapo además ser guapo no es un crimen ¿o si? , cuando pasaron junto a nosotras Jackie y yo estábamos tan emocionadas a excepción de Kendall que estaba enfocada en su cel pero su mirada se cruzo con la de Kick, ambos tenían esa mirada fría y fulminante y si las miradas mataran ellos ya se hubieran asesinado desde hace mucho tiempo, después Kendall desvió su mirada y volvió a su cel y Kick y Gunther siguieron su camino. Kendall no noto que la observaba algo desconcertada odio cuando chocan sus rivalidades y hacen que el ambiente tan alegre y pacifico se vuelva tan incomodo y pesado, es que no entiendo el por que se odian tanto, si tan solo se trataran tal vez se llevarían mucho mejor.

La primera clase que tuvimos fue Educación Física, en el cual jugamos nuestro juego favorito quemados , fuimos a los vestidores de las chicas para cambiarnos y de ahí nos reunimos en el gimnasio y empezamos a jugar, por lo regular siempre quedaban Kick y Kendall al final pero esta vez sobrevivieron dos mas de nuestro equipo, Rolando y Gordon .Todos decían que Rolando tuvo suerte o fue un milagro de no a ver recibido los balonazos Kick o alguno de los integrantes de su equipo ya que el siempre era el primero en ser descalificado y Gordon pues con trampas llego hasta donde esta pero conociendo a Kick no creo que dure mucho ,todos estábamos en suspenso nosotros creíamos que al fin se nos haría el milagro de ganar este juego ,incluso habían chocos que estaban planeando como íbamos a festejar pero Guther con su gran sarcasmo nos decía que no nos hiciéramos tantas ilusiones, no entiendo el por que cada vez que jugábamos quemados siempre salíamos todos peleando, en fin.

Al ver como Gordon y Rolando le lanzaban el balón a Kick este los esquivaba como si nada Kick solo los veía con una mirada diabólica y empezó a reír, en ese momento supe que esos dos estaban muertos y así fue , bueno no murieron pero si terminaron con unos buenos balonazos pero el que si a de ver dolido mas fue el de Rolando ya que a el le dieron ahí en donde no le pega el sol (ya saben en donde me refiero), después solo quedaron Kick y Kendall ellos lanzaron sus balones y casi se dan pero por un pelito de rana no se dieron y al ver que nuestra capitana no tenia mas balones cerca y que Kick ya la tenia en la mira , a todos se nos borro la cara de felicidad y la remplazamos por una de tristeza ahi supimos que era el final ,y si Kick gano otra vez pero lo que nos sorprendió a todos fue lo que le dijo Kendall a Kick – la próxima vez te voy a ganar (sonriéndole)

Bien dice el chico emo "el apocalipsis ya llego", Jackie y yo nos la quedamos viendo algo extrañadas incluso el mismo Kick ya que ella había sido amable con el, por lo regular ella le dice "me las vas a pagar o te odio" pero no fue así y la pregunta que me hacia ¿Por qué si habíamos perdido estaba tan feliz?¿será por que salió ilesa y no iría a la enfermería o se habrá tomado las pastillas Dalay que una vez le recomendé? .Después la segunda clase que tuvimos fue historia con el profesor Vega, para mí es muy aburrida su clase y la materia pero para Kendall es muy interesante tanto que ni siquiera me prestaba atención cuando le contaba lo fabulosa que me vería esta noche, cuando termino la clase, Kendall y yo nos dirigimos al segundo piso para ir a mi clase favorita Algebra ll ( bueno es mi materia favorita por que ,ya saben AMODORO a mi maestro jejeje) los pasillos estaban adornados al estilo colonial pero mas parecía al estilo medieval ,bueno esto a de ver sido idea de Gunther y Jackie quienes este año fueron los encargados de la decoración tanto de la escuela como del baile, Kendall se detuvo a observar detalladamente el pasillo y dijo:

Kendall - vaya este año si se lucieron con la decoración (observando detalladamente los adornos)

Alex - si, y sabes que mas se a de ver espectacular

Kendall - Que?

Alex - la decoración del gimnasio, ven vamos a ver (dije tan emocionada)

Kendall - No, tal vez en el almuerce no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Algebra

Era cierto, ya me había olvidado de la clase de Algebra ll por la emoción de ver tan hermoso el pasillo, así que Kendall y yo subimos las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudimos para llegar al salón 19, cuando entramos ,en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre, lo bueno para nosotras es que el profesor no había llegado aun así que nos sentamos hasta atrás, Kendall me dio una mirada fulminante ya que ella odia sentarse hasta atrás, ya que según ella no escucha nada o será que ¿no quiere toparse con su ex novio Rolando?, en ese instante el profesor Black entro saludando con su habitual sonrisa, dejo su maletín en el escritorio nos miro y dijo:

Profesor Black - bueno jóvenes quiero que guarden todo lo que tengan en sus pupitres a excepción de su lápiz, goma, calculadora y lapicero rojo por favor – después de indicar esto el profesor Black se volteo al pizarrón y escribió con letras grandotas y en mayúsculas EXAMEN SORPRESA

Todos – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (casi gritando y con caras de pánico)

Profesor Black – SI (con su buen humor)

Todos - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Profesor Black - vamos chicos, es para saber como van en las ecuaciones

Todos – vamos muy bien profesor

Profesor Black – Así? Pues eso me lo van a demostrar en este pequeño examen, que supongo yo no se les hará difícil, a casi se me olvida este examen equivale el 50% de su calificación final de este bimestre (y con eso el profesor empezó a repartir los exámenes)

Jackie – odio cuando hacen examen sorpresa (haciendo una mueca de disgusto)

Gunther – Kick no estudie nada ¿y tu? (preocupado)

Kick – igual yo, pero vamos no creo que sea tan difícil (tratando de levantarle los ánimos a Gunther)

Rolando – ja ecuaciones de segundo grado, pan comido (muy confiado de si mismo)

Alex - Kendall me vas prestando tu calculadora creo que la mía la olvide en mi casillero (buscando su calculadora en su mochila)

Kendall – claro (observando a su amiga)

Y así paso la hora de Algebra ll, todo el mundo se quebraba la cabeza pensando sin embargo yo me quebraba la cabeza pensando como le haría para que Kick invitara a Kendall al baile y como le haría para convencer a Kendall para que fuera al baile y también que par de zapatos me pondría, no sabia si ponerme las sandalias plateadas o las zapatillas rojas. Con forme pasaba el tiempo iban terminando y también saliendo, el primero en salir fue Rolando quien antes de salir le lanzo una mirada fulminante, tal vez es por que en la mañana Kick le gano en quemados y aparte le pego mas abajo del estomago, después salió Kendall quien me dio el pulgar indicándome buena suerte, después fue Jackie que antes de irse le dijo a Kick buena suerte y le lanzo una mirada coqueta a Gunther haciendo que este se pusiera rojo como un tomate, y así fueron saliendo hasta que quedamos Kick, Gunter y yo, bueno yo ya había acabado pero no quería irme me gusta estar observando al Profesor Black que estaba calificando los exámenes mientras pone caras chistosas, el es tan irresistible.

Cuando vi que terminaron Kick y Gunter salí de tras de ellos para que no sospecharan y me dirigí a la cafetería en donde encontré a Kendall sentada en nuestra mesa leyendo mientras disfrutaba de su emparedado de queso fundido, me acerque a ella y me senté.

Alex – ya viene, perdón por la tardanza es que…

Kendall – no me digas, otra vez te quedaste al último solo para ver al Profesor Black ¿no es así?

Alex – si (dije esto muy risueña), pero es que no lo puedo evitar es tan irresistible

Kendall – Alex el jamás te vera como tu lo ves a el

Alex – ya lo se, por que siempre tiene que romper mis ilusiones

Kendall – será por que soy realista?

Alex – jaja que graciosa, sabes que no me importa el siempre será mi amor platónico

Kendall – jajajaja lo que tu digas niña

Alex – cambiando de tema, me prometiste que en el almuerzo veríamos la decoración del gimnasio lo prometiste, lo prometiste, lo prometiste (dijo esto con voz insistente)

Kendall – (suspira y cierra su libro) esta bien vamos

Alex – siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Y así fuimos al gimnasio, estaba tan hermoso, globos por doquier, los del club de ajedrez colocaban en las mesas los manteles blancos y enzima llevaban otros mas pequeños de color vino, colocaban adornos en el escenario y los del club de teatro estaban probando la iluminación y el sonido, arriba del escenario vimos a Gordon Gibble que estaba sentado en el trono en donde va el rey elegido por el cuerpo estudiantil así que me acerque y le dije:

Alex – Gordon que diablos haces ahí? (algo molesta)

Gordon – que no ves, estoy sentado en MI TRONO (dijo Gordon con aires de grandeza)

Alex - tu trono? Ja! brincos dieras

Gordon – mira niña ese es mi trono, ya que esta noche seré coronado rey (viéndose en su espejo portátil)

Kendall – jajaja te equivocas el que será coronado como rey es Alex (burlándome de Gordon)

Alex – técnicamente es reina pero igual seré coronada (corrigiendo a Kendall)

Gordon - que te hace pensar que serás reina si no tienes pareja (con curiosidad)

Alex – claro que si tengo pareja iré con el chico emo (con mucho orgullo)

Gordon - con el chico emo jajajaja por favor (burlándose de Alex)

Kendall – enserio iras con el chico emo? (dije incrédula)

Alex – si, que tiene de malo (dijo disgustada)

Gordon – jajajaja lo único de lo que vas hacer reina será de los perdedores (con unas lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír)

Alex – así y tú no te quedas atrás, es mas las chicas de la escuela te han rechazado cientos de veces, que te hace pensar que serás rey (con voz triunfal)

Gordon – claro que tendré a mi chica ideal y será ella (dejando de reír y señalando a Kendall)

Kendall – jajaja yo no voy a bailes Gordon así que no te hagas ilusiones (dije con indiferencia)

Gordon – no, tu no me refiero a ella (señalando a Jackie)

Kendall – Jackie Wakerman?

Gordon – si ella

Alex – jajaja ella jamás ira contigo, además su pareja es Gunther (poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro)

Gordon – eso lo veremos, cuando yo impresione a Jackie con mi súper y espectacular traje dejara a Gunther y ella caerá rendida a mis pies (parándose del trono)

Kendall – jajaja eso ya lo veremos (burlándome de el)

Gordon – jaja mira quien lo dice, eres la única que no tiene pareja para el baile (burlándose de Kendall)

Kendall – y quien dijo que estaba emocionada por ir a un estúpido baile (con indiferencia)

Gordon – es obvio que te mueres por ir, pero nadie te invita por que eres FEA (dijo esto ultimo en voz alta)

Kendall – yo no soy fea (enojada)

Gordon – claro que si (alborotándose el cabello)

Kendall – bueno pero al menos no tengo ese GRAN BARROTE en la frente (dije con voz triunfal)

Gordon – no es un barro es un chichón que me hizo buttonto (dijo esto y saco su espejo portátil y se empezó a maquillar su chichón)

Alex – es Buttowski (corrigiéndole)

Gordon – me da igual, y tú (señalando a Kendall) no puedes conseguir una pareja para el baile de esta noche ni aunque se te fuera la vida en ello (lanzándole una mirada fulminante)

Kendall – claro que si puedo (devolviéndole la misma mirada a Gordon)

Gordon – así? bien que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta ( con mirada retadora)

Kendall – que clase de apuesta? ( levantado la ceja)

Alex – Kendall no (mirando preocupada a su amiga)

Gordon – si tú te presentas al baile con tu pareja, yo no volveré a participar en ningún concurso y seré tu esclavo lo que reste del año, pero si yo gano, que eso será lo más obvio tú serás mi sirvienta por el resto del año escolar y me darás la pañoleta verde que me arrebataste en el centro comercial, que dices Kendall ¿aceptas?

Alex – ósea, haces esta apuesta por una estúpida pañoleta?

Gordon – no era cualquier pañoleta niña inculta de la moda, esa pañoleta es única y era mía hasta que me la rebataste (señalando a Kendall)

Kendall – yo la tome primero hasta que llegaste y casi te me ibas en sima por la pañoleta (señalando a Gordon)

Alex – y a todo esto ¿Por qué no te compras una pañoleta verde? y ¿por que estabas en el departamento de damas?

Gordon - por que ES UNICA y que te importa

Kendall – Alex, esa pañoleta fue un diseño especial de Calvin Klein y como veras es "única" solo existen 3 la primera la tiene la cantante Madonna, la segunda la tiene la reina Isabel ll del Reino Unido y yo tengo la tercera y última pañoleta verde que existe en el mundo

Gordon – pero no por mucho ya que si tu pierdes esa pañoleta será mía al igual que serás mi sirvienta

Kendall – eso ya lo veremos

Gordon – entonces ¿aceptas?

Kendall – acepto

Alex - no Kendall

Gordon – bien esto es una apuesta (y con este Gordo estrecho su mano con Kendall) – bueno me retiro tengo cosas que hacer antes de ser coronado rey y cuando sea rey tendré puesta esa pañoleta (y con esto dicho Gordon salió del gimnasio)

Alex – te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer

Kendall – no

Alex – si pierdes el te tratara como su sirvienta, te has puesto a pensar en las cosas que te obligara hacer

Kendall – si (resignada)

Alex – y ahora que piensas hacer

Kendall – primero debo buscar una pareja para el baile si es que no quiera ser la sirvienta de Gordon y perder mi pañoleta favorita

Kendall se había metido en un gran lio y todo por apostar con Gordon, así que me dispuse a seguir a mi amiga cuando me tope con el Profesor Black quien estaba muy atareado con tantos exámenes que calificar, entre al salón, me acerque y me dispuse en ayudarlo:

Alex – hola profe ¿que esta haciendo? (ósea que esta haciendo? que pregunta mas tonta)

Profesor Black – estoy calificando los exámenes que hicieron hace media hora y usted Srta. González ¿que hace aquí? No debería estar en su receso

Alex – es que mi amiga Kendall esta ocupada y yo ya me aburrí así que decidí venir a saludarlo, espero que no le moleste

Profesor Black – pues no, al contrario gracias por venirme hacerme compañía pero como veras estoy muy ocupado calificando y pasando los promedios, así que creo que no podemos platicar a gusto

Alex – si quiere le ayudo mientras platicamos, así terminara mas rápido y yo me des aburriría

Profesor Black – este bien, yo le voy dictando los nombres y las calificaciones y usted los va anotando en la computadora

Alex – si

Después de una buena charla debatiéndonos que el helado de chocolate era mejor que el de vainilla y moras, el estaba calificando un examen y con forme cambiábamos de tema el profesor Black solo ponía una expresión de decepción, yo con una gran curiosidad le pregunte (quien pondría así a mi amado tan decepcionado espero que no sea yo)

Alex – que le ocurre, desde hace un rato esta así con ese examen

Profesor Black – es el Sr. Buttowski

Alex – que hay con Kick? Acaso copio o no contesto nada?

Profesor Black – pues en realidad sus procedimientos siempre son correctos pero sus respuestas no, otra vez va a necesitar un tutor

Alex – enserio?

Profesor Black – si lo mas extraño es que siempre pide a Kendall, ella dice que a mejorado bastante entonces no entiendo el por que reprobar los exámenes a propósito

Alex – mmmm….. Eso es raro

Ahora es que me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, el por que Kendall era su tutor en esta materia, y el por que siempre estaban discutiendo y peleando a lo menso, era mas que obvio que le gustaba pero a la vez perturbador por que en ves de decírselo siempre discutía con ella y sus peleas siempre eran de nunca acabar. Mientras el profesor me dictaba yo escribía y le hacia la platica hasta que nos interrumpió la profesora Ana quien le informo al profe que habría consejo técnico en 5 minutos, así que el profesor me miro y me dijo

Profesor Black – Srta. González podría seguir calificando y pasando los promedios por mí

Alex – claro, no hay problema

Profesor Black – bien aquí le dejo la hoja de respuestas, no me tardo

Alex – si usted no se preocupe

Entonces el salió del salón y yo me quede sola de nuevo, (pero tenia la satisfacción de saber que el Profesor Black me tenia tanta confianza, eso significa muchas cosas) así que mire el examen de Kick y vaya que sus procedimientos estaban tan bien pero los resultados eran incoherentes, luego mire sus calificaciones en la computadora al parecer no eran tan bajas como yo pensaba y vaya que me ganaba, en eso se me cayo el lapicero rojo debajo del escritorio cuando lo levante pude mirar un pequeño cuaderno café oscuro con unas estampas de Billy Stumps debajo de una de las bancas ,así que me acerque y lo tome y empecé a leer.

Al ver de quien era casi se me salen los ojos , no podía creer que este libro era un diario y mucho menos de la persona quien menos me imagine que escribía cosas como estas , la portada de la primera hoja decía "diario y vida de Kick Buttowski NO TOCAR , NO LEER ,excepto Kick " , todos sus mas íntimos pensamientos y secretos estaban escritos aquí, lo primero que pensé fue ir a devolvérselo pero después mi lado oscuro me domino mas rápido, usar el diario para que Kick vaya al baile con Kendall, hay que maldita soy pero era un buen plan el chantaje nunca falla, un plan tan sucio y macabro pero efectivo.

**P.V. Kick**

Hoy no era un día común ni cualquiera en la escuela, hoy es un día muy esperado por todos principalmente por mi ya que hare mi mas grande acrobacia que he estado preparando por meses, esta acrobacia consiste en rodar una rampa mas grande del mundo, claro no fue fácil traerla pero Gunther tiene a sus contactos y así la pudimos traerla y también le doy las gracias a mi buen amigo Bob Burnquist por prestármela ,bueno como les decía una ves rodando la rampa aterrizare en un gran trampolín y este me llevara a los 3 aros de fuego que tendré que pasar, estos estarán ubicados en medio la pisana olímpica de la escuela en donde habrá pirañas ,cocodrilos y tiburones ,después aterrizare en medio del escenario en paracaídas haciendo mi pose.

Pero no haría mi acrobacia sin mi buen amigo Gunther, aunque en estos momentos necesitaba mi ayuda puesto que hoy se le declararía a Jackie la loca, digo loca por que ya no esta tan loca por mi si no que ahora esta loca por Gunther, pero como dije antes mi buen amigo necesita de mi ayuda ya que lo hará conforme a sus costumbres vikingas. La verdad no se cuales sean exactamente esas costumbres pero según el tío de Gunther antes para declárasele a una chica sus ancestros primero tenían que combatir a muerte con todos los pretendientes que tenia dicha chica y después el que ganara (o al menos el que quedara vivo para contarlo) era el futuro novio y esposo de la chica. Aquí la única ventaja es que Jackie no tiene ningún pretendiente, así que Gunther no tendrá que pelear con nadie pero como se que es un chico que respeta sus tradiciones creo que si lo hará, el único problema es ¿con quien?

Gunther y yo estábamos en la parada de autobús esperando a llegara el transporte escolar, pero mientras llagaba el y yo repasábamos los planos de mi acrobacia pero al parece mi buen amigo estaba mas que distraído ya que me hacia preguntas como ¿si le llevaría rosas o jazmines? O ¿algunos pasos de baile que le recomendara? Yo solo me limite a mirarlo la verdad yo ni se de esas cosas pero trataba de responder a sus preguntas pero mi pregunta mas grande era ¿Por qué nosotros los hombres nos ponemos tan nerviosos cuando tenemos una cita?

El autobús ya había llegado y como siempre cada vez que subimos todas las chicas o las "fan girls" empezaban a gritar como locas, todas a excepción de una, lo cual eso me llena de alegría y a la vez de tristeza y no entiendo por que me siento así, cuando llegue hasta donde estaba ella nos miramos con odio, no entiendo por que no nos podemos mirar normalmente o hablar como unas personas civilizadas, cada vez que trato siempre terminamos peleando, cuando ella corto nuestro contacto visual Gunther y yo seguimos nuestro camino , al llegar a los asientos de atrás mi amigo me miro y después me dijo:

Gunther - por que siempre tienen que comportarse como niños chiquitos

Kick – de que estas hablando

Gunther – ay no te hagas, hablo del por que tu y Kendall siempre están peleando, vamos ya estamos en prepa es como para que ustedes dos dejen su infantiles peleas y maduren como los adolecentes que son

Kick – pues dile a ella que madure primero yo soy 100% maduro

Gunther – (viéndolo incrédulo) aja si y si eres tannn maduro como dices ¿Por qué le sigues el juego?

Kick – pues por que ella me provoca

Gunther – jajajajaja

Kick – haber tu ya que hablas de "madures" por que no te le has declarado a Jackie, los hombres maduros hacen eso

Gunther – kick el amor es muy diferente, el día en que te enamores vas a sentir lo que ciento yo

Kick – ¿así como cuando comes pay de arándano?

Gunther - si

Kick – lo dudo, Kick Buttowski es alérgico al romance y las cursilerías

Gunther – no te creo, se que muy en el fondo de tu corazón te mueres por tener una novia

Kick – jajajaja claro que no

Gunther – apuesto que te gusta Kendall

Kick – no es cierto, ella es mi enemigo y los enemigos no se enamoran

Gunther – yo digo que si

Y así no la pasamos hablando mi amigo y yo, cuando llegamos a la escuela la primera clase que tuvimos fue gimnasia, es mi clase favorita y mi juego favorito son los quemados ya que siempre le gano al equipo de Kendall y por que me gusta verla frustrada pensando en una estrategia para vencerme cosa que siempre falla jajaja ,tan solo de ver su rostro lleno de furia al saber que a perdido eso es mi mayor recompensa, pero después se le pasa y vuelve todo a la normalidad, cuando Gunther y yo nos estábamos cambiando Gordon como siempre empezó a molestar y alardeaba que hoy seria el día en que iba a caer en quemados, por otra parte Rolando me amenazo diciendo que no iba a dejar a Kendall sola y que el mismo me vencería, yo solo me limite en verlo y después le dije que ya lo veríamos en la cancha.

Lo bueno de este juego es que en mi equipo esta mi buen amigo Gunther, el es bueno lanzando el balón y derriba a dos con solo una pelota, lo malo es que Jackie esta en nuestro equipo y distrae a Gunther y eso hace que rápido lo descalifiquen. Pero hoy este juego estuvo bastante interesante ya que en el equipo de Kendall sobrevivieron dos más Rolando y Gordon pero no por mucho tiempo. La tensión se sentía en todo el gimnasio, ellos tres tenían la mirada de triunfo en sus rostros, en la mirada de Kendall podía observar su "gran felicidad" ya que ella pensaba que esta vez si me iba a ganar, al principio si le iba a dar el gusto de que me ganara por una vez en su vida pero al ver las caras de Rolando y Gordon no les iba a dar el gusto y menos con lo que me dijeron esta mañana.

Al parece Kendall tenia una estrategia bastante buena pero Gordon y Rolando se confiaron bastantemente que ellos fueron los primeros en lanzar y yo solo los esquive como si nada aparte de que ellos dos lanzan como niñas, Kendall se limito a verlos enojada puesto que no habían seguido sus indicaciones, una vez que esquive los balones les dije – hubieran seguido las indicaciones de su capitana me hubieran ganado. Pero lastima ahora es mi turno – tome dos balones y le lance una bola rápida a Gordon que le pego en su frente dejándole un tremendo chichón, después el segundo en caer fue Rolando , con el no tuve piedad ya que me había amenazado esta mañana y nadie amenaza a Kick Buttowski así que le lance la bola sorpresa una técnica que nos enseño el papa de Gunther, Rolando empeso a reír por que pensó que había fallado pero después la pelote le había pegara en sus partes mas sensibles dejándolo hincando y llorando, Kendall al ver esto se le escapo una tremenda carcajada que hasta las lagrimas se le salían, era la primera vez que veía a Kendall reír así pero tuve que interrumpir su felicidad para decirle una que otra palabra intimidante.

Kick – si Kendall, sigue riendo que la siguiente en caer serás tú (dije esto sujetando el balón)

Kendall – (deja de reír y se pone en posición) eso ya lo veremos Clarence

Kick – que pasa Kendall, ¿por que dejaste de reí?, te aterra ser la siguiente

Kendall – eso quisieras Clarence pero no, estoy lista para vencerte

Kick – jajajajajaja vaya Kendall si que eres cómica, sabes perfectamente que nadie me gana en quemados, mejor ríndete

Kendall – ja en tus sueños Clarence

Ella tomo el balón y me lo lanzo con fuerza, casi me da pero justo a tiempo lo esquive mientras que yo le lance el mío pero para mi desgracia ella también lo esquivo, pero para su mala suerte no tenia balones cercas puesto que la mayoría estaban en mi territorio, aquí fue cuando Kendall me miro con odio por que sabia que si corría por uno le iba a lanzar el balo y si se quedaba ahí de todos modos saldría lo mismo pero seria menos doloroso aunque mas vergonzoso , en pocas palabras ella había perdido otra vez, yo solo le sonreí sabiendo que otra vez había ganado, ella solo me miro y me dijo – ya lánzalo de una buena vez – y así le cumplí su deseo .Le lance el balón y Kendall se cubrió el rostro para que no le golpeara y el balón le pego en su brazo derecho, con esto sonó el silbato de la entrenadora indicando que el juego había acabado y que el ganador era yo de nuevo , Kendall me miro y después me sonrió y con esto me dijo - la próxima vez te ganare - y con esto se retiro a los vestidores de las chicas, creo que por un momento me quede en shock pensé que me diría "te odio o me las vas a pagar" como era de costumbre pero no fue así **(nunca entenderé a las mujeres y sus cambios de humo**r).Después de la clase de gimnasia nos fuimos todos a las duchas en donde Gunther y yo grabamos a Gordon cantando Barbie girl **(creo que estaba muy concentrado en su canción que ni siquiera noto que lo estábamos grabando jajaja) **creo que si lo subimos a yutube puede que lo volvemos famoso o de plano le destruimos su vida socia, yo no caería tan bajo pero el día en que deberás me haga enojar si lo subiría.

Después nos toco historia, la clase mas aburrida del mundo mire hacia mi lado derecho donde estaba Gunter para repasar de nuevo la acrobacias que haría esta noche, pero el de plano se había quedado dormido así que lo deje descansar y mire hacia donde estaba Jackie que esta enfrente de mi, ella estaba muy concentrada dibujando corazones en su cuaderno en donde tenia las iniciales G+J (Gunther y Jackie) haagg lo que causa el amor ,me volví a enderezar y mire mi libro de historia, las palabras las veía borrosas y la voz del profesor cada vez se oía mas y mas profunda, tal vez por que estaba aburrido y con sueño pero cuando cerraba los ojos se me aparecía la imagen de Kendall sonriéndome, no podía explicarme el por que pensaba en ella o por que me ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba junto a ella será que…no lo creo tanto pensar en eso hace que me duela la cabeza.

Cuando termino la clase de historia, Gunther , Jackie y yo nos dirigimos al salón 19 que esta en el segundo piso , me había fijado en la decoración que estaban en los pasillos y vaya que era buena, observe que Jackie y Gunther hablaban de los últimos detalles para el baile de esta noche y después se me quedaron viendo con curiosidad yo igual me los quede viendo hasta que decidí romper el hielo

Kick – que?

Jackie y Gunther – nada

Kick – entonces por que se me quedan viendo, acaso tengo algo malo (con curiosidad)

Gunther – es solo que tenemos curiosidad de quien será tu pareja este año

Kick – jajajaja Gunther amigo tu sabes que yo voy solo (dijo esto ultimo con indiferencia)

Jackie – es eso lo que no entendemos, tienes la mayoría de las chicas a tus pies y tu solo les dices no (histérica)

Kick – no todas están a mis pies Jackie (mirada pérdida)

Gunther – a que te refieres, oh por dios! apoco hay una chica que no a caído en los encantos de Kick Buttowski (emocionado)

Kick – ya vas a empezar, me refiero que no es necesario ir con chicas superficiales simplemente me gusta ir solo **(tratando de corregir su respuesta anterior)**

Jackie – quien es?

Kick – quien es que?

Jackie – quien es esa chica de la que estas enamorado?

Kick – no estoy enamorado y no hay tal chica (poniéndose algo ruborizado)

Gunther – uuuuy así que ¿va aquí en la escuela o de donde la conociste? (dijo curioso y notando la rubor de su amigo)

Kick – no les digo siempre salen con lo mismo, mejor olvidemos es tema y hablemos de mi acrobacia de esta noche

Pero sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al salón 19, hoy nos tocaba Algebra ll la materia que mas odio pero a la vez me parece fascinante soy muy bueno en los numero pero me gusta mas la tutoría ya que mi tutora es Kendall, en tutoria ella y yo nos la pasamos debatiendo pero al final acabamos riendo a lo menso, es muy divertido estar con ella en tutoría por que cuando estamos solos se transforma en otra persona pero ¿por que no es así siempre, por que tenemos que pelear y ser rivales cuando podríamos ser amigos? Es uno de los grandes misterios el profesor Black es el que imparte esta clase, es muy buena onda y nunca lo ves de malas, pero cuando se trata de exámenes o tarea el Sr. Buena onda desaparece y se convierte en una replica de Chikarelli. Nos sentamos hasta atrás ya que los asientos de enfrente y en medio estaban ocupados por las chicas**( las admiradoras del profesor) **cuandonos sentamos vi que Alex y Kendall entraron y en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre, al parecer venían a prisa pues casi llegan tarde, aunque eso era raro ya que Kendall es bien puntual a sus clases y ¿por que diablos me importa?, de tras de ellas entro el profesor Black saludando con su habitual sonrisa, puso su maletín en el escritorio nos miro y dijo:

Profesor Black - bueno jóvenes quiero que guarden todo lo que tengan en sus pupitres a excepción de su lápiz, goma, calculadora y lapicero rojo por favor – después de indicar esto el profesor Black se volteo al pizarrón y escribió con letras grandotas y en mayúsculas EXAMEN SORPRESA

Todos – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (casi gritando y con caras de pánico)

Profesor Black – SI (con su buen humor)

Todos - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Profesor Black - vamos chicos, es para saber como van en las ecuaciones

Todos – vamos muy bien profesor

Profesor Black – Así? Pues eso me lo van a demostrar en este pequeño examen, que supongo yo no se les hará difícil, a casi se me olvida este examen equivale el 50% de su calificación final de este bimestre (y con eso el profesor empezó a repartir los exámenes)

Jackie – odio cuando hacen examen sorpresa (haciendo una mueca de disgusto)

Gunther – Kick no estudie nada y tu? ( preocupado)

Kick – igual yo, pero vamos no a de estar tan difícil (dije esto para calmar un poco a mi amigo **(ven a lo que me refiero cuando cambia de humor el profesor)**

Después escuche a Rolando que decía que las ecuaciones de segundo grado eran pan comido, luego a Alex que le pedía a Kendall que le prestara su calculadora ya que se le había olvide en su casillero y ella le respondió con un claro, la hora transcurrió y yo pensando en resolver las ecuaciones de hecho si estaban fáciles pero reprobaría este examen a propósito para hablar con Kendall en tutoría y así podría resolver mis dudas del por que es así, con forme iba terminando también iban saliendo, el primero que termino fue Rolando quien antes de irse nuestras miradas se cruzaron y si las miradas mataran el y yo ya nos hubiéramos asesinado, tal vez por que le di un golpe bajo muy bajo y por eso me odia, pero me da igual puesto que yo también lo odio, después salió Kendall quien antes de irse le dio el pulgar a Alex indicándole buena suerte, después fue Jackie quien antes de irse me deseo buena suerte y le lanzo una mirada coqueta a Gunther dejándolo rojo como un tomate y así fueron saliendo hasta que quedamos Alex ,Gunther y yo, cuando terminamos Gunther y yo salimos rumbo a la cafetería , yo me iba a saltar la hora del almuerzo para practicar mi acrobacia de esta noche y Gunther iba alcanzar a Jackie para terminar de adornar el gimnasio .

Cuando llegue al campo de futbol me esperaba el mar de hormonas, antes diría que tengo muchas fans, pero en este caso seria que tengo muchas acosadoras no me dejan ni un rato en paz y menos hoy que es el día del baile, como cada año muchas me empiezan a mandan mensajes en el facebook, me manda cartas, mensajes cantados e incluso no se como le hacen para conseguir mi e-mail y empiezan a molestar **(esa a de ver sido Jackie)**, siempre con el mismos mensajes "se mi pareja esta noche, se mi novio, te amo Kick Buttowski y etc., es como diría Gunther "la fama tiene su precio" pero este precio no me esta gustando, así que necesitaba una distracción para que me dejaran en paz y así podía practicar mi acrobacia, mire para todos lados y el primero que encontré fue al chico emo, quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro titulado "Ghost Girl", así que me acerque y le dije:

Kick – chico emo necesito que me hagas un gran favor

Chico emo – depende que clase de favor

Kick – necesito que me preste por un rato tu ropa

Chico emo – mi ropa? Para que la quieres?

Kick – es…es…

Chico emo – es que?

Kick – es… para ver como me queda tu look (dije esto para que me creyera)

Chico emo – no será que es para esconderte de tus locas admiradoras que están a 3m de nosotros

Kick – si

Chico emo – bien pero esto te va a costar la saga completa de crepúsculo

Kick – QUE?

Chico emo – tu eliges morir o vivir

Kick – sabes cuanto me va a salir cada libro?

Chico emo – tus admiradoras se están acercando cada vez más, vas a tener una muerte fatal pero descansaras en popularidad, así como Charlotte

Kick – quien rayos es Charlotte? Mejor olvídalo, trato hecho

Chico emo – fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, solo por que me caes bien y por que tendré la atención de todas esas nenas

Entonces tome al chico emo y nos fuimos a los vestidores de hombres y ahí nos cambiamos de ropa, luego me vi en el espejo , me sentí extraño pero al menos con esto no me reconocerían , en cambio el chico emo se veía algo raro con mi ropa puesta pero aun asi no se parecía mucho asi que fuimos a mi casillero y le di uno de mis cascos y ahora si se parecía a mi, cuando vi que el mar de hormonas que se acercaban cada vez mas me quite el casco dejando escapar mi alborotado cabello, el chico emo me miro y dijo:

Chico emo – wow! no sabia que tenías cabello

Kick – pues si, si lo tengo

Chico emo – (tocando el cabello de kick) vaya esta tan sedoso y manejable

Kick – ya deja mi cabello en paz, ahí vienen las locas ya sabes que hacer

Chico emo – de hecho no, que debo de hacer?

Kick – correr y no dejes que te alcancen

Chico emo - suena doloroso y peligroso

Kick – solo correr

Y así fue como el chico emo corrió, yo me metí en el casillero para que no me vieran y el plan salió a la perfección ,podía ver en las rendijas del la puerta como corrían tras el impostor parecían como esos documentales de discovery channel como una manada de antílopes corriendo para que un león no los devorase eso si que da miedo, cuando salí del casillero y me di la media vuelta vi que estaba parado Gordon Gibble con la boca abierta ambos nos miramos por un segundos ,en ese momento tenia ganas de volverme a meter en el casillero o que me tragara la tierra pero después de unos segundos Gordon hablo:

Gordon – Kick Buttowski vestido de emo (saca su teléfono celular para después tomarle una foto) jajajajaja esto será un clásico en el facebook y en el internet

Kick – así (sacando su teléfono celular e igual le toma una foto) pues tu barro será un clásico en los comerciales de asepsia junto con el video que tengo en mi poder en donde en la mañana estabas cantando Barbie girl en la ducha, ese video si será un clásico en youtube

Gordon – que no es un barro, es el estúpido chichón que me hiciste en la clase de Educación Física (con esto saca su maquillaje portátil y se empieza a echar polvo en su chichón) y tienes envidia de que tengo una hermosa y prestigiada voz

Kick – Aaaa si el juego de quemados pero tu barro se ve más grande

Gordon – QUE NO ES UN BARRO – y con esto Gordon dio la media vuelta y camino rumbo a las escaleras

Bueno por el momento estaría en paz puesto que no tengo el mar de hormonas tras de mi, así que podre ensayar mi truco, así que me dirigí de vuelta al campo de futbol. Al llegar ahí mi teléfono empezó a sonar, cuando vi de quien era la llamada aparecía como desconocido así que abrí mi teléfono y conteste

Kick – bueno

Alex – hola kick (con voz distorsionada)

Kick – quien habla

Alex – (silencio)

Kick – hola

Alex – has notado que te falta algo?

Kick – eh! (confundido)

Alex – revisa tu mochila kick

Así que fui de vuelta a mi casillero, saque mi mochila y empecé a ver si todo estaba en orden hasta que note que algo MUY IMPORTANTE no estaba y era mi diario, ok ahora si tengo miedo

Kick – bien quien diablos eres y en donde esta mi diario (enojado)

Alex – veo que ya notaste lo que te hace falta, así que te propongo un trato

Kick – no estoy para tratos donde esta mi diario? (gritando furiosamente)

Alex – si quieres ver TU diario intacto vas hacer lo que YO te diga, de lo contrario TUS MAS INTIMOS SECRETOS los veras publicados en cada rincón de la preparatoria así que tú decides Clarence

Bien no estaba en la disposición de negociar pero me gustaría saber quien diablos tomo mi diario y que cosas horrendas haría con el y con migo

Kick – bien que es lo que quieres

Alex – es muy simple, en la última clase que tienen que es dentro de 20 minutos, tú en frente de todos tus compañeros le pedirás a Kendall Perkins que sea tu pareja de baile de esta noche

Kick – QUE?

Alex – lo que oíste

Kick – y si me niego

Alex – bueno entonces veras en primera plana que tu Kick Buttowski tienes una foto de Kendall Perkins y con unos pequeños versos escritos con tu puño y letra y mira que si eres bueno en esto

Kick – ok y si ella no quiere? (resignado)

Alex – ya veras que si, te estaré vigilando Buttowski y si te quieres pasar de listo yo personalmente me encargare que tus secretos se publiquen esta noche

Kick – pero que me garantizas que me devolverás mi diario intacto

Alex – si haces exactamente lo que te pida veras tu diario en tu casillero intacto

Kick – (pensativo)

Alex - y cuando cumplo una promesa la cumplo y como tu cumples las tuyas así que no te puedes echar para atrás Kick

Kick – ok

Alex – hasta entonces Kick (y se corta la llamada)

Ahora si que tenia serios problemas, uno mi diario lo tenia un loco extraño y ahora me chantajea y dos si no invito a Kendall que sea mi pareja de baile mi reputación esta acabada, pero a todo esto ¿Cómo le hare para que Kendall sea mi pareja? Conociéndola va a creer que es una broma, hombre esto es mas difícil de lo pensé.

**ok ok me tarde un buen y si tiene el derecho de lincharme jejeje, como sea ya estoy de vacaciones siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii venditas vacaciones, pronto subire el siguiente capitulo nada mas me faltan algunos detalles jejej, espero que les guste, si quieren k agregue OCs no mas me avisan vale y GRACIAS PRO SUS COMENTARIOS =DDDD creanme que los tomo encuenta**


	4. Chapter 4

**n/a:** kick buttowski (c) Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan son mios XD

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

P.V. Kendall

Estaba tan pero tan desesperada, todo el mundo tenia pareja menos yo la mayoría de los chicos que conocía (como unos cuatro o cinco) tenían pareja era oficial ya había perdido la apuesta, de pronto vi a Alex salir del armario del conserje con una sonrisa maléfica, no se que estará tramando esta vez pero eso lo averiguaría después de que consiga pareja, ella me miro, se acerco luego suspiro y me dijo:

Alex – te dije que no apostaras con Gordon

Kendall – tú no me dijiste nada

Alex – claro que si, pero como siempre nunca me escuchas

Kendall – y si me dijiste y no te escuche ¿por que rayos no me detuviste?

Alex – Kendall? Soy tu amiga no tu mama además eres lo suficientemente grande y madura para resolver tus problemas pero creo que no es así

Kendall – a veces pienso que te gusta hacerme sentir como una idiota no es así

Alex – de hecho no y eso se llama conciencia y tu conciencia te dice que hiciste mal en apostar

Kendall – pues debo solucionar este problema si es que no quiero terminar por ser la sirvienta de Gordon

Alex – y ser humillada enfrente de todos, nadie te tendría respeto

Kendall – Alex

Alex – ya no volverías a mostrar tu cara en la escuela

Kendall – Alex (subiendo de tono)

Alex – perderías esa pañoleta verde

Kendall – ALEXANDRA (gritando)

Alex – que?

Kendall – mejor ya no hables y vamos a clases, creo que hoy será mi último día de libertad por que a partir del lunes seré la sirvienta de Gordon

Alex – tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, ya veras que en algún rincón de esta escuela encontraras al indicado

Kendall – ya todos tienen pareja incluso el chico emo que va a ir contigo

Alex – Kendall no te desesperes tengo la seguridad y la confianza de que hoy iras al baile con un buen chico y serás la envidia de todas

Kendall – a veces admiro tu fe y confianza

Alex – en realidad es esperanza y ya sabes lo que dicen "la esperanza el lo ultimo que muere"

Kendall – tienes razón

Entramos al salón no.15 en donde era nuestra última clase ya que hoy salimos temprano por lo del baile, todos estaban sentados esperando al profesor Thompson , vi a Kick que me estaba viendo pero esta vez su mirada no era de intimidadora si no mas bien de miedo y nervios ¿Qué mosco le habrá picado hoy? Cuando entro el profesor empezó a tocar sus bongoes (el siempre toca sus bongoes según el es para darnos inspiración y confianza en nosotros mismos para que podamos expresarnos cuando nos deja escribir poemas o leemos algunas obras literarias) el nos saludo y comenzó su clase

PT – bueno chicos tods listos para el gran baile de esta noche

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiii

PT: ok, como verán saldremos mas temprano de lo que se había acordado el director así que solo me da tiempo de pasar a 3 de sus compañeros a que lean sus poemas que les deje de tarea así que quien dice yo

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio ya que a nadie le gustaba pasar a leer sus sentimientos plasmados en un poema así que el profesor nos miro y dijo

PT – bien como nadie dice yo, lo haremos a la antigua, de tin marin de do pin we

Y así siguió hasta que termino eligiendo a Kick, el no parecía muy contento k digamos y como siempre empezó a protestar.

Kick – yo?

PT- kick , fuiste elegido por los grandes poetas y escritores para que nos leas tu obra maestra

Kick – no hice la tarea

PT – seguro por que desde aquí la estoy viendo

Kick – esto no es mi tarea son unos planos que estaba haciendo

PT – si pasas tienes 5 puntos extra

Kick - bien

Kick se levanto de su asiento, todos estaban en silencio era muy extraño ya que el no solía hacer su tarea por que según óscar el perro de la Sra. Chicarelli, todos estaban muy atentos en especial las faangirls (o las animabobas) tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó.

Kick – mi poema se llama "te odio y te quiero" (suspira y lee con nervios)

Te odio por que te quiero

Te quiero por que te odio 

No te quiero querer pero tampoco odiar 

No quiero sentir nada por ti 

No quiero que seas alguien para mí 

No te necesito pero la verdad no se que haría sin ti

No quiero que estés pero no quiero que te vayas 

No quiero dejar de amarte pero a la vez quiero olvidarte

Quiero lastimarte y verte llorar pero verte sonreír y feliz es mi debilidad 

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, no sabíamos que Clarence pudiera hacer un poema así de esa magnitud, las fangirls le aplaudían y se peleaban por que según ellas el poema era dedicado para una de ellas, el profesor lo felicito y dijo que ya estaba mejorando, yo realmente estaba tan impresionada nunca pensé que el escribiera poemas o cosas así ya que el es mas un chico de acción, yo estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que mi amiga me saco de mi trance con su comentario que me hiso sonrojar un poco

Alex – yo creo que ese poema te lo dedico a ti (con una sonrisa picara)

Kendall – no digas tonterías (sonrojada)

Alex – es la verdad te odia y te ama siempre a sido así

Kendall – Alex el jamás tendrá esos sentimientos por mi, que no lo entiendes el solo me ve como su enemiga y nada mas – aunque me doliera en lo mas profundo de mi corazón era verdad, un chico como el jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo, nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de tratarnos bien ya que siempre peleamos y si aunque odie admitirlo me gusta desde antes que fuera la novia de Rolando, que patética me oigo cuando hablo así de esto

Alex – hay niña si tu supieras lo que yo se cambiarias tu forma de pensar

Kendall – a que te refieres con eso? (dije con curiosidad)

Alex – olvídalo

Kick solo nos miraba como si estuviera buscando a alguien o algo después miro el reloj de pared que marcaba cuarto para las doce, kick nos volvió a ver nuevamente y dijo:

Kick – compañeros me permiten su atención, quiero anunciar algo muy importante

Todos nosotros nos quedamos en silencio y bien atentos, kick solo nos miro volvió a suspirar y dijo

Kick – bueno quiero decir que ammmm… (con nervios) bueno….yo…..

Rolando – Buttowski habla de una buena vez que no tenemos todo el día

Kick - ok, Kendall quieres ir al baile conmigo? (diciendo esto en voz baja)

PT – que dijiste Kick? (dejando de tocar sus bongoes para escuchar mejor)

Kick – dije (tomando una bocanada de aire) Kendall quieres ir al baile conmigo (con voz medio baja)

Alex – kick puedes hablar más fuerte que no se escucha lo que dices

Kick – sopas! Esto no es tan fácil como tú crees

Mouth – entonces solo grítalo y ya ósea no tenemos todo el tiempo

Ashley – silencio Mouth, si Kick va a decirnos algo que es un poco complicado es que a de ser muy importante

Todos estaban alborotándose por la "gran noticia" que daría Kick el solo volvió a suspirar y dijo en voz alta.

Kick – ok KENDALL PERKINS QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO (poniéndose rojo)

Bien eso si que no me la esperaba, todos se quedaron paralizados incluso el profesor, que casi se ahoga tomando su café, yo estaba en un estado de shock, acaso el me había invitado al baile o solo estaba bromeando como siempre.

Kendall – que acabas de decir?

Kick – lo que acabas de oír ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Todos – jajajajajajaja

Mouth – que buena chiste Kick

Kick – no es un chiste esto es enserio (dijo esto serio y a la vez enojado por el comentario)

Todos dejaron de reír y de burlarse cuando vieron a Kick poner su cara seria, realmente no estaba bromeando pero como saber si esto es enserio, ósea Kick suele jugarme bromas algo pesadas claro yo no me dejo e igual suelo vengarme pero esto era demasiado lejos, el sabe perfectamente que yo no voy a bailes o reuniones, entonces ¿por que de repente así como así me invita al baile? aquí hay gato encerrado. Las fangirls se me quedaron viendo con tanta ira y los chicos solo me observaban como bicho raro, después de unos segundos Ashley la capitana de las animadoras o como yo suelo llamarlas "animabobas" se levanto de su asiento junto con sus amigas Alice, Wendy, Leila y Melody y dijeron:

Melody – kick es un chiste verdad

Wendy – si ósea un chico como tu no puede ir al baile con una chica como esa (mirando a Kendall feo)

Kick – ya dije que no es un chiste y yo puedo ir con quien se me pegue mi regalada gana (dijo esto enojado)

Alice – de seguro en una de tus acrobacias te pegaste en la cabeza y ahora no sabes lo que dices

Leila – o le aprieta demasiado el casco

Kick solo las miraba con aburrimiento y a la vez desprecio pues el sabia que solo buscaban pleitos además de ser sus "acosadoras personales", Kick solo desvió su mirada y volvió a enfocarse en mí esperando mi respuesta ,yo no sabia que responder ya que estaba totalmente insegura de sus palabras, mi corazón decía que si pero mi cerebro decía no, no sabia a cual escuchar .Alex me miraba con esa sonrisa risueña como si quisiera decirme "dile que si" pero aun así estaba dudosa, Ashley se acerco a Kick y le dijo:

Ashley – Kick tu no puedes ir con ella al baile (dijo esto disgustada)

Kick - dame una buena razón por la que yo no pueda invitarla al baile con ella

Ashley – es muy simple los populares no se mesclan con los perdedores

Alex – óyeme tu muñeca de plástico Kendall es mucho mejor que tu (dijo enojada)

Jackie – si, además Kick no pidió tu opinión (dijo esto levantándose de su asiento)

Ashley – Jackie, Kick no sabe lo que dice ya que hoy se salto el almuerzo por practicar sus acrobacias

Kick – (volteando a ver a Ashley) yo se perfectamente lo que digo así que haznos un favor y vete a sentar que invades mi espacio vital

Ashley estaba furiosa por el comentario que Kick le hizo, ella solo se volvió a sentar pero ella tenia razón, los populares no se mesclan con personas como yo .Todos seguían mirándome esperando mi respuesta y después de unos minutos de silencio por mi parte decidí escuchar a mi cabeza, se que me voy a repetir por esto pero no quiero ser parte de una tonta apuesta o de una mala broma, así que le respondí:

Kendall – Kick mi respuesta es no – para mi gran suerte la campana sonó así que tome mis cosas y Salí lo mas rápido que pude y empecé a correr por el gran corredor hasta llegar a las salida de la escuela, solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de todo esto, a lo lejos escuche a Alex gritar mi nombre como loca maniática así que me di la media vuelta y decidí esperarla ella lleco corriendo hacia mi y me dijo muy molesta:

Alex – que rayos fue eso

Kendall – de me estas hablando?

Alex – como que de que estoy hablando, Kick te invito al baile y tú le dices no, Kendall era una buena oportunidad para que le restregaras en la cara a Gordon y perdiera perder la apuesta

Kendall – mira no quiero ir a ese tonto baile y mucho menos con Kick ósea como se que sus intensiones son buenas, además seria deshonesto ir al baile con el solo para salvarme

Alex – seamos honestas Kendall, ambas sabemos que tu si quieres ir al baile con el dime cual es el impedimento

Kendall – que no lo entiendes chicas como yo no se mesclan con chicos como el (dije esto recordando las frías palabras de Ashley)

Alex – date cuenta de lo que estas diciendo te estas mal despreciando a ti misma ósea ya te lo he dicho muchas veces tu eres mejor que ellas

Kendall – (mirando a su amiga con una cara ingenua)

Alex – solo piénsalo el jamás a invitado a una chica a los bailes y todas esas fanlocas han hecho hasta lo imposible por que el se fije en una de ellas y ahora, el enfrente de toda la clase te pidió ser su pareja y tu solo le dice no, y te vas así como así ¿que rayos pasa por tu cabeza?

Kendall – hice lo correcto créeme

Alex – no hiciste mal, ósea lo hiciste parecer como un completo idiota enfrente de todos

Kendall – no crees que la que pareció como idiota frente a todos fui yo que no oíste como se burlaban de mi

Alex – Kendall

Kendall – mira si estas aquí solo para convencerme de ir al baile con el créeme que no lo vas hacer

Alex – bien has lo que tu estúpida conciencia te dicte solo te digo una cosa era una buena oportunidad para que pudieras no solo hacer tragar sus palabras a Gordon y no fueras su esclava personal si no para que tu y el convivieran mas y dejaran sus infantiles peleas atrás y que por una vez en la vida fueras una adolecente en vez de ser una amargada adulta pero allá tu – ella se dio la media vuelta y antes de seguir con su camino me dijo tristemente

Alex – Kendall, yo siempre creí que tu eras una chica fuerte, inteligente y valiente pero creo que me equivoque (mirando nuevamente a Kendall a los ojos) eso si es una gran y triste decepción

Nunca había visto a mi mejor amiga tan enojada y a la vez tan triste, la última vez que la vi así fue en la secundaria, cuando Mouth le gano en monopoly, ese día grito y chillo de coraje o cuando se le murió su pez dorado no quería comer ni dormir ese dia si que le fue muy mal pero esa es otra historia. Lo que no me gusta es verla así enojada y deprimida y mucho menos conmigo pero hice lo correcto se que lo hice o ¿tal vez no? seguí caminando por la acera hasta que me di cuenta que había olvidado mi iPod en mi casillero así que me regrese de nuevo a la escuela, para mi buena suerte no había ninguno de mis compañeros así que me dirigí a mi casillero lo abrí y saque mi iPod, cuando lo cerré me lleve una gran sorpresa pues Kick estaba ahí ,el solo me miro serio pero aunque estuviera serio podía notar en su mirada enojo y yo sabia el por que solo me limite en verlo y decirle

Kendall – que haces aqui?

Kick – (en silencio)

Kendall – mira no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo ya que tengo cosas que hacer así que adiós – cuando me di la media vuelta la mano de Kick sujeto mi brazo e hizo que volviera a verlo nuevamente

Kick – tenemos que hablar

Kendall – yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo y suéltame que me lastimas

Kick – que crees no lo voy hacer y si tenemos una platica pendiente

Kendall – y según tu ¿que platica pendiente?

Kick – escucha me pare enfrente de todos, te invite al baile y tu me hiciste parecer como un completo idiota dime ¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?

Kendall – uno, suéltame (soltándose de la mano de Kick) dos, yo no te pedí que me invitaras al baile además sabes perfectamente que yo no voy a los bailes desde hace tiempo y si esto es una de tus tontas apuestas créeme búscate a alguien mas y si no querías parecer como un idiota enfrente de todos me lo hubieras pedido después de clases así te daría el no y sin evitarte tantas humillaciones

Kick – pero de donde sacaste que era una apuesta enserio te estoy invitando al baile por que quiero que seas mi pareja, que quieres que haga, que me ponga de rodillas y que te ruegue

Kendall – mira has lo que quieras mi respuesta es no

Kick – (mirada retadora) la palabra "no" no esta en el vocabulario de Kick Buttowski y tu bien sabes que yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente

Kendall – pues has tu mejor esfuerzo Clarence tú más que nadie sabe que soy muy difícil de convencer así que te deseo suerte

Kick – que? acaso Kendall Perkins me esta desafiando

Kendall – tómalo como quieras Clarence me da lo mismo

Kick – bien solo recuerda esto "yo jamás he perdido un desafío"(sonriendo pícaramente)

Kendall – pues has tu mejor esfuerzo) con una sonrisa triunfal)

Ambos nos miramos por unos minutos y después yo me aparte de el y seguí mi camino dejándolo solo, sabia perfectamente que el no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y la verdad no sabia que es lo que iba hacer para conversarme, tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente que no me fije que el estaba a mi lado ¿como le hizo para alcanzarme tan rápido? Me limite en caminar mas rápido hasta que el hizo lo mismo después fui mas rápida y el hizo lo mismo hasta que llegamos al punto en que estábamos corriendo y sin darnos cuenta estábamos en el centro de la ciudad, para distraerlo y que me dejara en paz me metí al centro comercia ,claro que el estaba tras de mi así que me metí a un lugar en donde los chicos jamás se meterían ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello al departamento de cosméticos, vi que el solo se quedo en la entrada principal poniendo una cara de horror al leer el letrero, yo seguí paseándome como si nada viendo las sombras de colores, los barnices de uñas ,los brillos labiales ,todo esto era como el paraíso de las chicas. De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar me fije en el numero y era mi prima que me había mandado un mensaje diciéndome que ya había llegado a casa y que estaba ansiosa de que me probara sus diseños de su colección otoño-invierno que hizo para su examen, viendo en la situación que estaba le respondí que llegaría un poco tarde y que también estaba ansiosa por verla.

Seguí caminando hasta que en una esquina me fije que había muestras gratis de maquillaje me acerque y me senté a que me dieran mi muestra gratis, cuando la maquillista había terminado me dijo que no me moviera, que me iba a dar mi kit de maquillaje así que me quede esperando mientras me veía en el espejo de mano, me gustaba como me veía pintada que no dejaba de verme hasta que escuche aquella voz tan profunda y familiar que casi tiro el espejo de mano , me volteé a verlo ,el estaba retrancado en el pequeño mostrados leyendo los instructivos de los brillos labiales después me miro y dijo:

Kick – como que ese rojo carmín no te queda, más bien te queda un rosa mexicano (enseñándole el brillo)

Kendall – un rosa mexicano?

Kick – (leyendo el empaque de los lápices labiales) si hace que tus labios tengan volumen

Kendall – tu ni siquiera sabes de maquillaje y que haces aquí, que no sabes leer

Kick – si

Kendall - entonces que haces aquí

Kick – es un país libre y yo puedo estar en donde yo quiera

Kendall – no, no puedes estar en donde tu quieras este es un sitio SOLO PARA CHICAS y aquí no entran LOS CHICOS (recalcándole las dos ultimas palabras=

Kick – Gordon Gibble esta en la sección de pestañas postizas y nadie le dice nada

Kendall – (pegándose en la frente)

Kick – no creo que el sea el único hombre que entra aquí además que me dices de los gay o los metrosexuales

Kendall – mira Kick no me cambies la conversación y dime que haces aquí en realidad?

Kick – tu bien sabes por que estoy aquí

Kendall – ja y solo por que entraste aquí me vas a convencer asi de facil

Kick – no, pero te dije que haría lo necesario para que fueras al baile conmigo y si asi tenga que seguirte hasta el fin del mundo solo para que me des el si, así será

Kendall – eso ya lo veremos Clarence

Kick – vaya que no eres como todas las demas, esto será muy divertido

Kendall - jum

En eso llego la maquillista con el kit de maquillaje yo lo tome y me fui dejando a Clarence solo, después pase por mi tienda favorita de ropa ,hoy había rebajas así que entre y empecé a escoger varias prendas, entre a los vestidores y lo primero que me medí fue un vestido sin mangas rosa y encima llevaba un fondo transparente negro con lunares del mismo color, tenia una cinta negra y a un lado un moño del mismo color era tan bello y perfecto como para ir a la próxima fiesta de caridad con mis padres. Cuando salí del vestidor me mire en el espejo para ver como me veía hasta que mi peor pesadilla se había confirmado Kick estaba sentado en los sillones que había, leyendo una revista y comiendo unas papas fritas yo solo me limite en verlo nuevamente y creo que el sintió mi presencia por que me miro y me dijo:

Kick – sabias que Jennifer López y Marc Anthony se separaron?

Kendall – eso todo el mundo lo sabe Kick

Kick – todos menos yo, me vengo enterando hasta ahora y por cierto el rosa te hace ver gorda (burlándose un poco)

Kendall – yo no pedí tu opinión Clarence y que haces aquí en los vestidores?

Kick – vine a darte consejos de moda

Kendall – ahórrate tus consejos para alguien mas, que piensas seguirme todo el día

Kick – como te dije hace un rato, si es necesario si

Kendall – pues sigo diciendo NO

Kick – bien, entonces pruébate ese vestido escotado negro (señalando el vestido que estaba en el maniquí)

Kendall – y por que ese vestido

Kick – por que el negro te hace ver delgada

Kendall – hhrr hombres

Como se atrevía a llamarme gorda, yo no estoy gorda si soy talla 5 estaba yo con mi debate mental que sin darme cuenta me estaba probando el vestido negro que Kick me sugirió ¿y por que le estoy haciendo caso? Y así fue durante dos horas, a donde yo iba el estaba ahí como si fuera mi sombra hasta que mi paz ciencia se agoto

Kendall – bueno ya estuvo no? No puedo ir a las tiendas y comprar a gusto sin que estés ahí y para el colmo nada de lo que yo compro te gusta

Kick – pues es que tus gustos son raros y antivuados

Kendall – no es cierto además tú que puedes saber de moda

Kick – se mas que tu

Kendall – ja no me hagas reir

Kick – al menos no tengo ese complejo de "me veo gorda con esto" (imitando la voz de Kendall)

Kendall – yo no hablo asi

Kick – claro que si, la verdad es que ustedes las chicas se complican la vida, osea no les debe importar lo que los demás digan si realmente les gusta ese atuendo pues llévenselo y al diablo lo que digan los demás es tu estilo no el de los demás

Kendall – ósea que pude haberme llevado ese vestido rosa y no lo hice por seguir tu estúpida opinión

Kick – es que ese vestido no me gustaba como se te veia

Kendall – mira mejor dejémosle así solo quiero que me dejes en paz

Kick – ya te dije hasta que me digas "SI KICK ESTOY ANSIOSA POR IR AL BAILE CONTIGO" (imitando la voz de Kendall) te dejare en paz

Kendall – que yo no hablo así y ni creas que te voy a dar el "SI" así de fácil

Kick – ok, oye ir de compras contigo me dio hambre

Kendall – pero si tu no estas comprando nada

Kick – claro que si, ya compre unos repuestos de ruedas para mi skate, me compre el nuevo CD de evanescence y fui a saludar a mi amigo el oso

Kendall – tu amigo el oso?

Kick – es una larga historia

Después se me prendió el foco cuando dijo que tenia hambre, si el se detenía para comer yo podría decirle que ire al baño y ahí me escabullo para ir a mi casa y así me desharía de el, oh! este plan no debía fallar

Kendall – oye no dijiste que tenias hambre

Kick – es cierto gracias por recordármelo – Kick me tomo de la mano y me llevo a McDonalds en donde pidió 2 Big Mac ,2 Angus BBQ chipotle y tocino ,2 Guepardex EX jumbo y 2 McFlurry al parecer tenia demasiada hambre pero ¿todo eso se va a comer? ¿No se empachara o algo así? así que me atreví a preguntarle:

Kendall – todo eso te vas a comer?

Kick – dirás todo eso nos vamos a comer

Kendall – vamos a comer? pero si yo no tengo hambre

Kick – vamos Kendall no seas así o como dicen ustedes las chicas "rompe tu dieta solo por hoy"

Kendall – yo no estoy adieta y según tu estoy gorda

Kick – corrección, te dije que el rosa te hace ver gorda no que estas gorda

Kendall – de todos modos es mucho

Kick – hay Kendall no seas payasa y come

Kendall – tú realmente me quieres matar con tanto colesterol y….- y deje de continuar con nuestra pequeña discusión ya que casi me mete toda la hamburguesa en la boca y a decir verdad no estaba nada mal. Cuando terminamos de comer Kick siguió insistiendo el resto del camino a casa para que fuéramos al baile juntos y para que dejara de molestar con eso y dejar de cantar su canción que según compuso el titulada "vamos al baile juntos" le dije que si y sin mas ni menos me dejo en paz sin antes decirme que me recogía a las ocho en punto y con esto se fue, debo reconocer que fue divertido pasar un tiempo a solas en el centro comercial aunque ahora tenia un nuevo problema ¿Qué me voy a poner para el baile de esta noche?

**xxxxxxxxx**

**sorry si me tarde en subir este capitulo esk tengo mucho trabajo tanto en la escuela como en mi nuevo empleo, ustedes saben como es esto de la uni o en su defecto la escuela prometo actualizar cuando termine mis semanas de examenes que son los mas importantes**

**espero que les guste =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**n/a: kick buttowski (c) Sandro Corsaro los OCs que salgan son mios  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**P.V. Kick**

Estaba yo atrapado en una fea pesadilla, mi diario fue secuestrado y no solo eso tengo que pedirle a Kendall que sea mi pareja de baile en frente de todos, TODOS, la verdad no se que es peor si el secuestro de mi diario o rogarle a tu némesis, entre al salón como si nada pero al toparme con la mirada de Kendall me sentía vulnerable jamás me había pasado esto con una chica pero por que con ella, la odio pero a la vez me gusta ,no se que rayos me esta pasando esto no era normal bueno no para mi pero tan solo pensar que le tengo que pedir que vaya al baile conmigo enfrente de todos me entran unos nervios que siento que no puedo controlar. El profesor Thompson entro y empezó a tocar sus bongoes (para mi el es mi profesor favorito ya que deja poca tarea, es buena onda a pesar de que es jipi y te deja que toques sus bongoes) como sea el empezó su clase normal como siempre

PT – bueno chicos todos listos para el gran baile de esta noche

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiii

PT - ok, como verán saldremos mas temprano de lo que se había acordado el director así que solo me da tiempo de pasar a 3 de sus compañeros a que lean sus poemas que les deje de tarea así que quien dice yo

Y como se habrán de imaginar el silencio invadió toda la habitación como si alguien se hubiera muerto o algo así pero era comprensible ya que nadie se atrevería por las buenas a pasar y leer su poema frente a todos siento lastima por el pobre tonto que pase a leer su tarea pero ese no era mi problema ya que tengo que pensar como le pediría a Kendall que vaya conmigo al baile y recordar mis planos de mi acrobacia ya que me tengo que asegurar de que todo sea perfecto, el profe solo nos miro y dijo:

PT – bien como nadie dice yo, lo haremos a la antigua, de tin marin de do pin we

Y así siguió con su juego al azar mientras yo me concentraba en memorizar mis planos para mi acrobacia de esta noche hasta que me toco la mala suerte de ser yo el primero en pasar, yo solo miraba a los demás y lo único que dije:

Kick – yo?

PT- kick, fuiste elegido por los grandes poetas y escritores para que nos leas tu obra maestra

Kick – no hice la tarea (claro que la hice pero no pienso ser el primero)

PT – seguro? por que desde aquí la estoy viendo

Kick – esto no es mi tarea son unos planos que estaba haciendo…

PT – si pasas tienes 5 puntos extra

Kick - bien

Ok 5 punto son 5 puntos además no podía dejarlo pasar ya que no pienso arruinar mi historial de 10 en esta materia, no se por que pero la materia de literatura es muy fácil, así que ahí estaba yo enfrente de todos y claro todos me observaban con curiosidad ya que suelo decir que óscar el perro de la Sra. Chicarelli se come mis tareas, pero eso si es cierto aunque los maestros no me creen y es por eso que suelo estar en detención, pero ahora estoy mas que nervioso todos me miran en especial Kendall, mis "acosadoras personales" me ponían mas nervioso con su aplausos y gritos pero ni modos

Kick – mi poema se llama "te odio y te quiero" (suspire y empecé a leer con nervios)

Te odio por que te quiero

Te quiero por que te odio 

No te quiero querer pero tampoco odiar 

No quiero sentir nada por ti 

No quiero que seas alguien para mí 

No te necesito pero la verdad no se que haría sin ti

No quiero que estés pero no quiero que te vayas 

No quiero dejar de amarte pero a la vez quiero olvidarte

Quiero lastimarte y verte llorar pero verte sonreír y feliz es mi debilidad

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, me miraban como si dijeran "realmente tú escribiste eso" o así yo lo presentía, el profe me felicito y me dijo que estaba mejorando y me decía otras cosas que no recuerdo bien, mientras que yo buscaba al supuesto secuestrador de diarios ya que tenia varias sospechas pero ninguna era oficial, al ver que el reloj marcaba las cuarto para las doce era el momento para decirle aunque a la vez no quería pero tan solo pensar que si no cumplía con lo que me había pedido mis mas grades secretos estarían publicados en toda la escuela, volví a ver a mis compañeros nuevamente le dije al profe si me permitía dar una noticia importante y el me dijo que si mientras me ponía mi 10 y tocaba sus bongoes así que los volví a ver , suspirar y dije:

Kick – compañeros me permiten su atención, quiero anunciar algo muy importante

Todos guardaron silencio nuevamente, lo malo de ser popular es que cuando no quieres que te escuchen así como lo hacen en clases o con los profesores sustitutos te escuchan en esos momentos me hubiera gustado ser un profesor sustituto o algo así pero ni modos

Kick – bueno quiero decir que ammmm… (Con nervios) bueno….yo…..

Rolando – Buttowski habla de una buena vez que no tenemos todo el día

Kick - ok, Kendall quieres ir al baile conmigo? (diciendo esto en voz baja)

PT – que dijiste Kick? (Dejando de tocar sus bongoes para escuchar mejor)

Kick – dije (tomando una bocanada de aire) Kendall quieres ir al baile conmigo (con voz medio baja)

Alex – kick puedes hablar más fuerte que no se escucha lo que dices

Kick – sopas! Esto no es tan fácil como tú crees (y claro que no era fácil es como si me estuviera declarándomele o pidiéndole matrimonio a la persona que mas te gusta)

Mouth – entonces solo grítalo y ya ósea no tenemos todo el tiempo

Ashley – silencio Mouth, si Kick va a decirnos algo que es un poco complicado es que a de ser muy importante

Todos empezaron alborotarse ya que muchos se preguntaban "cual es la gran noticia" o cosas así yo volví a respiran hondo me enfoque en Kendall y seguí el consejo de Mouth grite lo que tenia que decir

Kick – ok, KENDALL PERKINS QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO (poniéndose rojo como un tomate)

Kendall solo se me quedo viendo con una expresión de sorpresa y a la vez de pánico cosa que a mí me preocupo ya que temía de su respuesta o de que se reiría

Kendall – que acabas de decir?

Kick – lo que acabas de oír ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? (diciendo nerviosamente)

Todos – jajajajajajaja

Mouth – que buena chiste Kick

Kick – no es un chiste esto es enserio (a veces Mouth suele caerme bien cuando bromeamos entre si pero esta vez me enoje, no solo por que no me tomaban enserio mi pregunta si no que veían a Kendall como bicho raro y se burlaran de ella ósea ellos no tienen derecho excepto yo, después lo que me faltaba, mis "acosadoras personales" cuando se levantaron y vieron a Kendall con odio y desprecio mas Ashley quien siempre a querido que seamos novios desde la secundaria pero por mas que yo le diga que no quiero nada con ella ,ella no entiende y como siempre sus amigas empezaron a molestar como siempre

Melody – kick es un chiste verdad

Wendy – si ósea un chico como tu no puede ir al baile con una chica como esa (mirando a Kendall feo)

Kick – ya dije que no es un chiste y yo puedo ir con quien se me pegue mi regalada gana (dije enojado)

Alice – de seguro en una de tus acrobacias te pegaste en la cabeza y ahora no sabes lo que dices

Leila – o le aprieta demasiado el casco

Yo solo las miraba con aburrimiento y flojera ya que no valía la pena discutir con ellas y volví a enfocarme en Kendall que por el momento su respuesta era muy importante para mí aunque ella seguía en estado de shock y no la culpo a de pensar que le estoy jugando una broma o algo así, en ese momento crucial Ashley se acerco a mi y dijo:

Ashley – Kick tu no puedes ir al baile con ella (dijo esto disgustada)

Kick - dame una buena razón por la que yo no pueda invitarla al baile con ella

Ashley – es muy simple los populares no se mesclan con los perdedores

Alex – óyeme tu muñeca de plástico Kendall es mucho mejor que tu (dijo enojada)

Jackie – si, además Kick no pidió tu opinión (dijo esto levantándose de su asiento)

Ashley – Jackie, Kick no sabe lo que dice ya que hoy se salto el almuerzo por practicar sus acrobacias

Kick – (volteando a ver a Ashley) yo se perfectamente lo que digo así que haznos un favor y vete a sentar que invades mi espacio vital

Yo no suelo ser grosero con las chicas a excepción de Kendall pero con ella es de broma pero Ashley es como una piedra en tú converse siempre esta metiéndose en lo que no le importa, Kendall me miro y después hablo:

Kendall – Kick mi respuesta es no

La campana sonó, todos se quedaron conmocionados, ella solo tomo sus cosas y se fue así como asi, el profe solo dijo que aquí no paso nada y que nos veía en el baile, yo estaba enojado y a la vez sentía algo extraño en mi corazón, como si me lo apretaran o algo así, Gunther se acerco a mi poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Gunther – Kick te encuentras bien

Kick – no, estoy enojado y a la vez ciento como una especie de tristeza aquí (señalando mi corazón)

Gunther – Kick amigo mío eso se llama decepción amorosa y la cuestión de que estés enojado es por que Kendall es la primera chica que te dice "no" al gran Kick Buttowski

Kick – decepción amorosa? (dije esto algo confundido ya que no sabia que era eso)

Gunther – si, entiendo que tú no lo comprendas pues es la primera vez que lo sientes amigo ya que ninguna chica se ha resistido a tus encantos excepto Kendall

Kick – y por que tuvo que ser ella

Gunther – en el amor no se manda amigo, así yo me sentía cada vez que yo trataba de gustarle a Jackie y ella solo me ignoraba

Kick – yo no me refería a eso, me refería el por que tenia que ser precisamente ella, que no pudo haber sido alguien mas o al menos que hiciera otra cosa

Gunther – de que estas hablando que no entiendo nada

Kick – es que (mirando para todos lados) aquí no es seguro (jalando a Gunther al armario del conserje)

Gunther – que hacemos aquí?

Kick – mi diario fue secuestrado

Gunther –que? Pero como?

Kick – no lo se pero necesito tu ayuda

Gunther – claro que puedes contar conmigo pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con Kendall?

Kick – simple, el que secuestrador mi diario me dijo que la invitara al baile o si no el publicaría todos mis secretos en la escuela

Gunther – yo te dije que no cambiaras tus grabaciones por una libreta

Kick – no recuerdas la última vez, Brad modificaba mis grabaciones y las usaba para su conveniencia

Gunther – y por que no lo dejas en tu casa claro bien escondido

Kick – por que conociendo a mis hermanos ellos usarían mis secretos a su favor y viviría por el resto de mis días atemorizado

Gunther – pero como sabemos que el secuestrador es confiable

Kick – por eso es que tu y yo nos encargaremos de encontrarlo como de lugar

Gunther – si. pero que vas hacer ahora si Kendall te dijo que no

Kick – la palabra "NO" no esta en mi vocabulario Gunther y si tengo que rogarle para que ella vaya al baile conmigo así será

Gunther – jajajajaaj eso lo tengo que ver, Kick Buttowski, el chico que lo tiene todo incluso tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies y ahora le va a rogar a una pero no cualquier chica si no es nada mas y nada menos que a Kendall Perkins

Kick – algo más que quieras agregar (dije con sarcasmo)

Gunther – si, que sabes de ella

Kick – pues es mi enemiga desde que íbamos en la primaria, no le agradan las acrobacias, le gusta mucho leer y estudiar, su mejor amiga es Alexandra, es mi vecina

Gunther – no, no me refiero a eso

Kick – entonces a que te refieres?

Gunther – me refiero que le gusta así como su postre favorito, que tipo de música escucha cosas así para que sea mas fácil de que la convenzas y eso te sirve para ver si tiene algo en común

Kick – quieres decir que todo eso tengo que saber para gustarle a una chica

Gunther – yo no dije que le tengas que gustar me refiero a que si ustedes tienen cosas en común seria mas fácil para ti y así la convenzas mas rápido

Gunther me había dado una gran idea, si pasaba por lo menos una hora con ella por lo menos podría saber lo que le gusta o algo por el estilo que me ayudara a convencerla mas rápido

Kick – Gunther eres un genio

Gunther – enserio?

Kick – si, tu plan es brillante estoy seguro que no va a fallar, deséame suerte amigo

Gunther – claro y que hay sobre el secuestrador de diarios?

Kick – tú encárgate de investigar a estos (dándole una lista)

Ginther – Bread, Brianna, Gordon, Rolando, Jackie (leyendo la lista) espera un momento por que Jackie esta en la lista de sospechosos?

Kick – por que ella ha querido que invite a Kendall al baile desde que entramos a la prepa

Gunther – pero yo no creo que ella sea capaz de tal atrocidad

Kick – yo tampoco, pero mas vale estar prevenido

Gunther – ok me pondré a investigarlos a cada uno peo insisto ella no seria capaz de cometer tal cosa

Kick – esperemos que no

Gunther – bueno entonces suerte amigo

Kick – ok gracias (saliendo del armario)

Salimos del armario, Gunther tomo su camino y yo el mío en busca de Kendall hasta que la encontré en su casillero yo me acerque a ella silenciosamente, cuando ella cerro su casillero y me vio puso una cara pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así, por un momento nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella hablo

Kendall – que haces aquí?

Yo me quede en silencio puesto que seguía enojado por que había quedado como un idiota enfrente de todos pero también estaba nervioso por que no sabia que decirle, no entendía el por que cuando estaba con otras chicas no me ponía así de nervioso al contrario hablaba normal y no sentía nada pero por que con ella si

Kendall – mira no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo ya que tengo cosas que hacer así que adiós

Yo no podría permitir que se fuera así y dejarme ahí como un completo idiota otra vez así que la detuve sosteniendo firmemente su brazo e hice que me volteara a ver para estar frente a frente como dos personas civilizadas

Kick – tenemos que hablar

Kendall – yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo y suéltame que me lastimas

Kick – que crees no lo voy hacer y si tenemos una platica pendiente

Kendall – y según tu ¿que platica pendiente?

Kick – escucha me pare enfrente de todos, te invite al baile y tu me hiciste parecer como un completo idiota dime ¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?

Kendall – uno, suéltame (soltándose de la mano de Kick) dos, yo no te pedí que me invitaras al baile además sabes perfectamente que yo no voy a los bailes desde hace tiempo y si esto es una de tus tontas apuestas créeme búscate a alguien mas y si no querías parecer como un idiota enfrente de todos me lo hubieras pedido después de clases así te daría el no y sin evitarte tantas humillaciones

Kick – pero de donde sacaste que era una apuesta enserio te estoy invitando al baile por que quiero que seas mi pareja, que quieres que haga, que me ponga de rodillas y que te ruegue

Kendall – mira has lo que quieras mi respuesta es no

Kick – (mirada retadora) la palabra "NO" no esta en el vocabulario de Kick Buttowski y tu bien sabes que yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente

Kendall – pues has tu mejor esfuerzo Clarence tú más que nadie sabe que soy muy difícil de convencer así que te deseo suerte

Kick – que? acaso Kendall Perkins me esta desafiando

Kendall – tómalo como quieras Clarence me da lo mismo

Kick – bien solo recuerda esto "yo jamás he perdido un desafío"(sonriendo pícaramente)

Kendall – pues has tu mejor esfuerzo) con una sonrisa triunfal)

Ella y yo nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, la tensión era como si estuviéramos en el gimnasio jugando a quemados para ver quien ganaba, luego ella aparto su mirada, dio la media vuelta y se fue yo tenia que convencer a Kendall como de lugar y se que no iba a ser nada fácil así que me dedique a ir tras ella mientras pensaba en un plan para convencerla y saber mas de ella, primero íbamos caminando normal, luego caminábamos rápido hasta que llegamos al punto en que estábamos corriendo y sin darnos cuenta estábamos en el centro de Mellowbrook ella se dirigió a toda velocidad al centro comercial y se metió en la sección en la que los chicos jamás de los jamases entraría ahí aunque fuera de vida o muerte pero ni modos no iba a dejar que Kendall se saliera con la suya y no fuera conmigo al baile así que me arme de valor y entre a la tienda de maquillaje , al parecer no era tan feo y aterrador como solían describirlo otros chicos , al contrario toda la tienda estaba pintado de rosa y había varias secciones como la sección de barnices de uñas, la sección de uñas postizas creo que era mas agradable que ir con tu mama y hermana a la tienda de ropa o al salón de belleza seguí caminando y en la sección de pestañas postizas me encontré a Gordon Gibble que estaba indeciso si llevarse unas pestañas moradas o unas color café yo no pude aguantar las ganas de reírme pero tuve que contenerme así que le saque una foto sin que se diera cuenta, así si el se atrevía a molestarme como siempre yo tenia con que desquitarme, cuando le tome la foto seguí con mi camino en búsqueda de Kendall hasta que la encontré sentada viéndose en el espejo de mano y al verla pintada si me sorprendí ,tanta belleza escondida ahora salía a la luz espera un momento ¿acabo de decir que Kendall es bonita? mas bien que me parece fea si eso es (me dije nerviosamente y dudando de lo que decía)creo que este lugar me esta afectando así que agite mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia Kendall le dije un – hola – y al parecer si me reconoció por que de inmediato volteo a verme yo estaba leyendo un empaque de un brillo labial la verdad no se por que las chicas hacen tanto drama por estas cosas recuerdo que un día mi hermana se arrebataba con otra chico por un mugroso lápiz labial solo por que según era aprueba de agua y duraba las 24hrs pero eso es otra historia, cuando la mire y pude notar de cercas su belleza no quería parecer un idiota babeando por ella así que decidí molestarla como lo suelo hacer con mi hermana cuando se maquilla

Kick – como que ese rojo carmín no te queda, más bien te queda un rosa mexicano (enseñándole el brillo)

Kendall – un rosa mexicano?

Kick – (leyendo el empaque de los lápices labiales) si hace que tus labios tengan volumen

Kendall – tu ni siquiera sabes de maquillaje y que haces aquí, que no sabes leer

Kick – si

Kendall - entonces que haces aquí

Kick – es un país libre y yo puedo estar en donde yo quiera

Kendall – no, no puedes estar en donde tu quieras este es un sitio SOLO PARA CHICAS y aquí no entran LOS CHICOS (recalcándome las dos ultimas palabras)

Kick – Gordon Gibble esta en la sección de pestañas postizas y nadie le dice nada

Kendall – (pegándose en la frente)

Kick – no creo que el sea el único hombre que entra aquí además que me dices de los gays o los metrosexuales

Kendall – mira Kick no me cambies la conversación y dime que haces aquí en realidad?

Kick – tu bien sabes por que estoy aquí

Kendall – ja y solo por que entraste aquí me vas a convencer así de fácil

Kick – no, pero te dije que haría lo necesario para que fueras al baile conmigo y si así tenga que seguirte hasta el fin del mundo solo para que me des el si, así será

Kendall – eso ya lo veremos Clarence

Kick – vaya que no eres como todas las demás, esto será muy divertido

Kendall – jum

Y si, ella no es como todas las demás era mas terca que las mulas creo que eso tenemos en común, pero al menos se que le gusta el lápiz labial rojo carmín cuando llego la señorita con una bolsa de color rosa Kendall se fue dejándome solo, la señorita me miro y me dijo

Srta. – tiene usted una novia con gustos muy exigentes

Kick – novia?

Srta. – si, chicas como ellas no se encuentran fácilmente

La señorita se retiro yo me quede con ese pensamiento de "novia" después volví a sacudir mi cabeza realmente este lugar me estaba afectando bastante, Sali de aquel departamento para buscar a Kendall y vi que se metía a una tienda de ropa como odio ir de compras y mas cuando se trata de ropa, cuando era pequeño mi mama me elegía mi ropa a su gusto y lo malo es que la ropa que a mi me gustaba no me quedaba por lo mismo de que era bajito y regordete pero lo bueno de crecer es que ahora yo elijo mi ropa y la que me gusta me queda pero de todos modos no me gusta ir de compras aparte como lo dije antes odio estar esperando en los vestidores a mi mama y a mi hermana pero una vez mas ni modos Kick si quieres de vuelta tu diario y que ella te diga que va al baile contigo hay que ser sacrificios así que me metí y vi muchas señoras y chicas como se arrebataban las prendas que estaban en rebajas y hacían filas en los vestidores y otras chillaban y se quejaban por nos les quedaban las prendas que elegían o no les gustaba como se les veía , vi que Kendall traía un bonche de ropa y se metía a uno de los vestidores, yo me senté en los sillones que estaban ahí y tome una revista y empecé a leer, vi un articulo acerca del divorcio de Jennifer López y Marc Anthony yo nunca pensé que estos dos se fueran a separar mientras comía unas papas fritas que tenia en mi mochila, mi mama adora las canciones de Marc Anthony y mi papa escucha las canciones de Jennifer López y cuando se enteren de esta noticia no se como se pondrían .en eso vi a Kendall salir con un vestido rosa con unos accesorios negros, sinceramente siempre la veía de rosa tal vez por que era su color favorito pero si ella se vistiera con prendas de otros colores tal vez haría resaltar la perfecta figura que tiene o eso era lo que yo pensaba pero de todos modos se veía bien, en eso sentía una presencia que me observaba yo baje la revista para ver quien era y era Kendall que me estaba viendo con algo de disgusto yo, para que ella sonriera un poco o al menos cambiara esa cara le pregunte sobre lo que acababa de leer y para estar seguro si era cierto ya que las revistas suelen inventar chismes así como en la televisión

Kick – sabias que Jennifer López y Marc Anthony se separaron?

Kendall – eso todo el mundo lo sabe Kick

Kick – todos menos yo, me vengo enterando hasta ahora y por cierto el rosa te hace ver gorda (burlándose un poco aunque con ese se veía hermosa)

Kendall – yo no pedí tu opinión Clarence y que haces aquí en los vestidores?

Kick – vine a darte consejos de moda

Kendall – ahórrate tus consejos para alguien mas, que piensas seguirme todo el día

Kick – como te dije hace un rato, si es necesario si

Kendall – pues sigo diciendo NO

Kick – bien, entonces pruébate ese vestido escotado negro (señalando el vestido que estaba en el maniquí)

Kendall – y por que ese vestido

Kick – por que el negro te hace ver delgada

Kendall – hhrr hombres

Después de unos minutos Kendall había salido de los vestidores con el vestido negro que le había indicado yo al verla me quede con la boca abierta, ese vestido la hacia verse tan sexy que unos chicos que estaban sentados del otro lado se la quedaron viendo yo no se por que de repente me enoje al grado que me entraron unas ganas de ir a golpearlos o algo así pero no lo hice ya que Kendall me miro y me dijo

Kendall – como me veo?

Kick – que puedo decir, te vez muy bien

Kendall – seguro? No esta algo escotado

Kick – no (fingiendo que me da lo mismo)

Kendall – ok este me llevo

Kendall me dio una sonrisa tímida, yo creo que me sonroje por que sentía caliente mi rostro, era la primera vez que una chica me hacia sentir así tan vulnerable pero esta chica no era cualquiera si no nada mas y nada menos que Kendall Perkins ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que me hace sentir así?, y así fue durante dos horas a donde ella iba ahí estaba yo claro diciéndole que fuera al baile conmigo, se lo decía cantando, recitando e incluso actuando pero no daba resultado, la ultima tienda en entrar fue la de música y al parecer descubrí su punto débil , el chavo que estaba en el mostrador estaba escuchando una canción de Gael García no se como se llamaba la canción pero era pegajosa aunque algo tonta

Y yo te vi y yo te vi

Y yo te vi y yo llorando

Oh si, si te vi si te vi

Si te vi llorando

Solo en este mundo

Sin ti me estoy muriendo

Dime que dime que dime que

Tu estas sintiendo 

Kendall empezó a taparse los oídos yo me quede algo confundido ya que no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, primero pensé que estaba alto el volumen pero después Kendall me miro y me dijo disgustada

Kendall – ya busca tu estúpido disco y vámonos

Kick – cual es la prisa

Kendall – es que ya me quiero ir de aquí

Kick – por que si todo el mundo ama las tiendas de música que eres amargada o que

Kendall – no pero yo odio esta canción

Kick – jajaja y por que la odias si es tan pegajosa

Kendall – por que mi papa la canta a cada rato y ya me choco aparte es muy boba

Kick – ósea que no toleras esta canción?

Kendall – no, es una tortura para mí

Bingo pensé mentalmente si yo le cantaba esta canción durante todo el día me diría que si, tome mi disco de evanescence y nos fuimos, todavía pasamos a comprar unos lentes de solo y accesorios de niñas, no entiendo por que las chicas se les gusta gastar el dinero a lo tonto comprando cosas como aretes , pulseras o collares ósea que es lo que hacen para que se emocionen tanto yo para molestarla le decía que se le veían horribles o que sus gustos eran feos y anticuados, ella y yo salimos de esa tienda y después Kendall me hablo enojada

Kendall – bueno ya estuvo no? No puedo ir a las tiendas y comprar a gusto sin que estés ahí y para el colmo nada de lo que yo compro te gusta

Kick – pues es que tus gustos son feos y anticuados

Kendall – no es cierto además tú que puedes saber de moda

Kick – se mas que tu

Kendall – ja no me hagas reír

Kick – al menos no tengo ese complejo de "me veo gorda con esto" (imitando la voz de Kendall)

Kendall – yo no hablo así

Kick – claro que si, la verdad es que ustedes las chicas se complican la vida, ósea no les debe importar lo que los demás digan si realmente les gusta ese atuendo pues llévenselo y al diablo lo que digan los demás es tu estilo no el de los demás

Kendall – ósea que pude haberme llevado ese vestido rosa y no lo hice por seguir tu estúpida opinión

Kick – es que ese vestido no me gustaba como se te veía

Kendall – mira mejor dejémosle así solo quiero que me dejes en paz

Kick – ya te dije hasta que me digas "SI KICK ESTOY ANSIOSA POR IR AL BAILE CONTIGO" (imitando la voz de Kendall) te dejare en paz

Kendall – que yo no hablo así y ni creas que te voy a dar el "SI" así de fácil

Kick – ok, oye ir de compras contigo me dio hambre

Kendall – pero si tu no estas comprando nada

Kick – claro que si, ya compre unos repuestos de ruedas para mi skate, me compre el nuevo CD de evanescence y fui a saludar a mi amigo el oso

Kendall – tu amigo el oso?

Kick – es una larga historia

Después Kendall me recordó el hambre que tenia así me fije para todos lados y vi un McDonalds así que tome a Kendall y nos dirigimos para a ya, cuando llegamos ahí pedí 2 Big Mac ,2 Angus BBQ chipotle y tocino ,2 Guepardex EX jumbo y 2 McFlurry, Kendall solo se me quedo viendo como pensando "todo esto te vas a comer" después ella me dijo

Kendall – todo eso te vas a comer?

Kick – dirás todo eso nos vamos a comer

Kendall – vamos a comer? pero si yo no tengo hambre

Kick – vamos Kendall no seas así o como dicen ustedes las chicas "rompe tu dieta solo por hoy"(o así le decían las amigas de mi hermana)

Kendall – yo no estoy adieta y según tu estoy gorda

Kick – corrección, te dije que el rosa te hace ver gorda no que estas gorda

Kendall – de todos modos es mucho

Kick – hay Kendall no seas payasa y come

Kendall – tú realmente me quieres matar con tanto colesterol y…

Luego yo la interrumpí tomando una hamburguesa y metiéndosela en la boca para que dejara de hablar y disfrutara de algo delicioso y al parecer creo que le gusto por que no dejaba de comer. Después de que terminamos de comer salimos del centro comercial y empezamos a caminar rumbo a nuestras casas yo seguía insistiendo que fuera conmigo al baile y como ella no cedía cante la canción que mas odia claro que a mi manera para que ella me dijera que si

Kick- quieres ir al baile conmigo Kendall

Kendall – no

Kick – bien no me dejas otra opción yo no quería hacer esto pero ni modos

Kendall – y según tu "que es lo que no querías hacer"

Kick - Quiero que vayas al baile conmigo

Quiero que seas mi pareja

Quiero que bailemos esta noche

Me urge que me digas que SI

Yo mis zapatos lustrare

Mi disfraz me pondré

Tempranito llegare

Si me dices que vas al baile conmigo

Y yo te rogué y yo te rogué

Y yo te rogué que fuéramos al baile

Oh si, si te rogué si te rogué

Si te rogué que fuéramos al baile

Tú y yo en el baile

Disfrutando de la fiesta

Dime que dime que dime que

Tu si vas al baile conmigo

Kendall – ya cállate con esa canción (tapándose los oídos)

Kick – Y yo te rogué y yo te rogué

Y yo te rogué que fuéramos al baile

Oh si, si te rogué si te rogué

Si te rogué que fuéramos al baile

Kendall – cállate ya

Kick – Tú y yo en el baile

Disfrutando de la fiesta

Dime que dime que dime que

Tu si vas al baile conmigo

Kendall – dije que ya vasta

Kick - Yo mis zapatos lustrare

Mi disfraz me pondré

Tempranito llegare

Si me dices que vas al baile conmigo

Kendall – bien si te digo que si dejas de cantar y me dejas en paz

Kick – tu dirás yo puedo seguir así TODO EL DIA

Kendall – bien si voy al baile contigo pero cállate que cantas horrible

Kick – ay mentirosa si yo canto bien, bueno te recogeré a las ocho en punto ok

Kendall – si como digas

Kick – nos vemos luego

Entonces la deje en paz como ella lo deseaba pero al menos yo había conseguido que ella fuera al baile conmigo esto se lo tenia que contar a Gunther.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**hello chicos bueno aqui les dejo el punto de vista de Kick jejeej espero que les guste prometo subir el siguiente capitulo cuando terminen mis examenes (ya solo me faltan 3) porfa comenten =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**n/a: Kick Buttowski NO ME PERTENECE es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son mios =)  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**P.V. Kendall**

Llegue a mi casa lo mas pronto posible ya que era algo tarde ,cuando entre mis tíos y mi prima estaba ahí tomando el te con mis padres todos estábamos contentos ya que hacia un año que no nos veíamos, subí a mi habitación con mi prima para que ella y yo pudiéramos platicar mucho mejor, ella me conto sus pato aventuras en Inglaterra y sus nuevas experiencias en su nueva escuela también me dijo que extrañaba la Preparatoria de Mellowbrook y a sus amigos y compañeros después ella me dijo que novedades había en la prepa o que noticias le traía desde su partida ,yo le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue hasta el día de hoy , ella al principio no me creía que iba a ir al baile ya que cuando ella vivía aquí yo no iba a los bailes y no había poder divino que me sacara de las bibliotecas o de mi cuarto pero cuando le conté quien me había invitado casi se ahoga de la impresión.

Mildred – KICK BTUUTOWSKI TE INVITO AL BAILE (en voz Alta y tosiendo)

Kendall – grítalo mas fuerte si quieres (dije con sarcasmo)

Mildred – es que aún no lo puedo creer, y ¿cómo fue que te lo pidió?(dijo emocionada)

Yo le conté exactamente como fueron las cosas ya que al principio me saltaba algunas incluso le conté lo del centro comercial, lo que me hizo comer sin olvidar la boba y fea canción que "compuso" solo para fastidiar, mi prima no paraba de reír incluso de tanta risa que las lagrimas se le salían yo solo la veía algo disgustada por que no me estaba tomando muy en serio lo que le estaba contando.

Kendall – ya terminaste de burlarte de mí (dije algo disgustada)

Mildred – yo en ningún momento me burlaba de ti primis simplemente me hiciste imaginar cómo fueron las cosas y pues me reí (aclarándose la garganta y poniéndose seria) entonces ¿iras al baile con el?

Kendall – si

Mildred – AAAAHHHH! (gritando de emoción)

Kendall – ¿por que gritas?

Mildred – grito de emoción tontita, al fin después de tres años vas a ir a un baile de otoño (saltando de alegría)

Kendall – pero hay un problema

Mildred – ¿cuál? No me digas que ya te arrepentiste tan pronto

Kendall – no, es que no se que ponerme

Mildred – ¿cómo que no sabes que ponerte? Que hay del vestido que te compraron tus padres

Kendall – ¿ya viste los gustos de mi madre? Prefiero ir vestida como monja que usar ese vestido

Mildred – vamos Kendall no creo que sea tan malo, haber muéstramelo

Kendall – (sacando el vestido del closet) esta horrendo

Mildred – bueno este… que te puedo decir… no esta tan feo

Kendall – si lo esta

Mildred – si tienes razón

Kendall – que voy hacer sin vestido no voy a ir al baile

Mildred – no, de mi cuenta corre que si vas a ir al baile

Kendall – pero las tiendas que venden vestidos así ya se agotaron y…

Mildred – Kendall (tranquilizando a su prima) quien necesita otro vestido con este es más que suficiente solo le hare unos pequeños ajustes y quedara tan hermoso que serás la envidia de todas

Kendall – ¿segura que puedes hacerlo?

Mildred – hasta la pregunta ofende, claro que si no en balde estuve tres años en el taller de costura y tejidos y bordados

Mi prima y yo nos encargamos de arreglar el feo y anticuado vestido que mis padres compraron para mí, fuimos al centro comercial por tela, hilos, algunos encajes y cosas así, después pasamos por una tienda en donde vendían antigüedades y vimos un antifaz muy bonito de color dorado que tenia forma de sol, mi prima me dijo que ese antifaz si le combinaba a mi vestido solo era cuestión de limpiarlo bien y quedaría precioso y así fue que lo compramos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mi prima se centro mas en el vestido cortaba por aquí y cocía por acá yo era como su asistente solo veía y le pasaba lo que necesitaba y conforme arreglaba unas partes del vestido ella me hacia que me lo midiera para ver como le iba quedando, durante un largo tiempo mi prima y yo estábamos calladas y para romper ese gran silencio que invadía mi cuarto ella me pregunto de la persona que por el momento no quería hablar o pensar en el

Mildred – y ¿cómo van las cosas con Kick?

Kendall – eh!

Mildred – me refiero que si siguen como perros y gatos o ya se lleva mejor

Kendall – seguimos igual (dije indiferente)

Mildred – mmm! es una lastima yo pensé que ya te llevabas mejor con Kick, no entiendo por qué lo odias tanto si el es un chico tan lindo (suspirando)

Kendall – que tiene Kick que todas ustedes se mueran por el, si es un idiota, testarudo, inmaduro, imprudente, odioso y…

Mildred – guapo, atractivo, inteligente y no olvidemos sus grandes habilidades y su gran destreza en los deportes extremos aparte es divertido estar con el y sincero al hablar, el es un gran amigo y sobre todo es muy lindo

Kendall – jajajaja ¿Kick lindo? esa si no te la creo

Mildred – claro que si ¿te acuerdas de Remy?

Kendall – si tu hámster que murió hace cuatro años pero ¿que tiene que ver tu hámster aquí?

Mildred – veras cuando se murió Remy, kick y Gunther me llevaron a la feria de San Valentín y Kick me regalo un delfín de felpa que había ganado en el juego del tiro al blanco ese día nunca lo voy a olvidar:

**Flash Back**

Gunther – vamos Kick si este juego es pan comido (decía Gunther burlonamente ya que llevaban tres rondas seguidas)

Kick – es que no quiero llevarme un peluche cualquiera (dijo Kick concentrándose firmemente en el punto amarillo)

Gunther – ósea que vas por el delfín

Kick – así es (con esto Kick lanzo los tres dardos que quedaron justo en medio del círculo amarillo y así gano el delfín) CHIMICHANGA!

Gunther – LO LOGRASTE KICK! (felicitando a su amigo)

Mildred – felicitaciones Kick (dijo sin ánimos)

Gunther – ¿cómo? un felicitaciones así con ese ánimo vamos Mildred fue un tiro perfecto

Kick – toma Mildred (dándole el peluche a Mildred)

Mildred – ¿para mí? pero si tú lo ganaste

Kick – tal vez, pero el se quiere ir contigo

Gunther – además nadie se resiste ante estas hermosas criaturas

Mildred – (con la mirada triste)

Kick – sabes Mildred las personas nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos, todos el mundo pasa por este famoso ciclo de la vida, yo sé que tu hámster era un ser muy especial para ti pero sabes las personas nunca se van siempre se quedan aquí en nuestro corazón y mientras Remy este ahí siempre estará cerca de ti

Gunther – además Remy ahora esta en el reino de los hámsteres y desde ahí te esta cuidando y si te ve ahorita como estas se va a poner muy triste

Mildred – (limpiándose las lágrimas) gracias chicos

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mildred – y por eso te digo que el es un chico muy lindo (terminando de contar su recuerdo con una leve sonrisa)

Kendall – TE INVITO A LA FERIA Y TE REGALO UN DELFIN DE FELPA y ¿como es que no me lo dijiste? (dije casi reprochándoselo)

Mildred – en esa época tu eras novia de Rolando y como tu pasabas mucho tiempo con tu novio a mi me dejabas sola y pues el estuvo en el momento en que mas te necesitaba (diciendo esto para ver si su prima captaba la indirecta)

Kendall – DE TODOS MODOS ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? (dije enojada)

Mildred – porque te ibas a poner neurótica justo como ahora (dijo su prima molesta)

Kendall – Y COMO NO ME VOY A PONER ASI, SI TUVISTE UNA CITA CON KICK (dije esto algo celosa)

Mildred – **no fue un cita** (remarcando las cuatro primeras palabras) fue una salida grupal, que no me pusiste atención éramos Gunther, Kick y yo (tratando de calmar a su prima)

Kendall – se supone que nos contábamos todo (dijo esto acercándose a la ventana)

Mildred – (se la queda viendo por unos segundos y después la mira con una sonrisa de cómplice) tu estas celosa

Kendall – ¿que cosas estas diciendo? claro que no (poniéndose un poco ruborizada)

Mildred – claro que si

Kendall – claro que no

Mildred – entonces por qué te pones como neurótica

Kendall – es por que… por que…me preocupo por ti (tratando de no ver a su prima a los ojos)

Mildred – aja si, dime ¿desde cuándo te gusta?

Kendall – ¿desde cuando me gusta que?

Mildred – ¿desde cuándo te gusta Kick?

Kendall – a mi no me gusta (poniéndose mas ruborizada)

Mildred – tú no sabes mentir Kendall así que dime en buena onda ¿te gusta Kick?

Kendall – (en silencio)

Mildred – según tu nos contamos todo, yo siempre te he contado de las personas que me gustan así que dime ¿te gusta si o no?

Kendall – tal vez, no lo se

Mildred – que sientes cuando estas cerca de el

Kendall – pues me siento extraña y vulnerable, siento que el puede leer mis pensamientos aparte me gusta discutir con el y cuando fui su tutora me agradaba su compañía pero también cuando estoy demasiado cerca de el siento mariposas en el estomago

Mildred – Ay! Primis estas enamorada (saltando de alegría)

Kendall – ¿yo enamorada?

Mildred – ¿si tú? ni modos que yo tontita

Yo estaba algo confundida y a la vez triste no creía en lo que mi prima me decía ósea ¿yo enamorada de mi enemigo?, había sentido algo por el cuando éramos niños pero cuando Rolando fue mi novio pensé que esos sentimiento que sentía por el se iban a desvanecer pero no fue así fueron creciendo cada vez mas, yo le exigía a Rolando que fuera mas extremo y que no fuera tan predecible como lo es de costumbre pero con forme mas le exigía que fuera así me di cuenta que le estaba pidiendo que fuera como Kick y eso no estaba bien aparte que en nuestro noviazgo siempre parecíamos mas que amigos que novios y jamás dejaba que el me besara o cosas así ya que me venia a mi mente aquella vez que bese a Kick por primera vez, era raro y difícil de explicar a la vez, por otro lado, cuadro estaba junto a kick era como si estuviera viva, sentía que a su lado podía olvidarme de mis temores y mis preocupaciones, con el podía mostrarme tal cual soy sin fingir ante los demás, el siempre me a mostrado el lado divertido de la vida aunque odie admitirlo pero a la vez estoy triste ya que siempre discutimos por todo y cuando trato de mostrarle mis buenas intenciones el siempre las toma como malas y no olvidemos que el es popular y la regla de los populares es "populares solo salen con populares" y yo no entraba en esa regla ya que soy considerada como una nerd o al menos me lo a dicho Kick, todas esas cosas pasaban por mi mente y siempre estaba debatiéndome mi cabeza vs mi corazón, yo no estaba segura al cual escuchar ya que tenia tantas dudas, mientras yo estaba profundamente metida en mis pensamientos, mi prima me saco de ellos con la misma pregunta que me hizo cuando le dije que Rolando y yo éramos novios.

Mildred – ¿realmente te gustaba Rolando?

Kendall – no, creo que realmente no me gustaba

Mildred – si no te gustaba entonces ¿Por qué andar con una persona que simplemente no te gusta?

Kendall – por que me sentía sola

Mildred – ¿sola? Pero si nunca has estado sola mi niña (abrazando a Kendall)

Kendall – no de esa soledad de nadie a tu alrededor, si no esa soledad que llevas en el corazón como si algo te faltara algo y pensé que si Rolando lo llenaba seria completamente feliz pero veo que no fue así (dije tristemente)

Mildred – y Kick ¿llena ese hueco que tiene tu corazón?

Kendall – no lo se, es que cuando rompí con Rolando me prometí ya nunca volverme a enamorar además Kick y yo somos enemigos y los enemigos nunca se llevan bien

Mildred – ¿sabes lo que creo? creo que tú has estado profundamente enamorada de Kick nada más que tú no lo quieres admitir, sabes desde que tengo uso de memoria se odian y la verdad no entiendo ¿qué te hizo para que lo odies tanto?

Kendall – en preescolar para el concurso de artes platicas yo hice una replica exacta de la Torre Eiffel con palitos de paleta yo tenia asegurado mi listón azul hasta que el la rompió con su estúpida patineta y gracias a el me descalificaron

Mildred – Kendall eran niños por dios, que tal si fue un accidente, vamos a cualquiera le pasa

Kendall – no el lo hizo al propósito y ya no quiero seguir hablando de el por que solo hace que me duela la cabeza (dije esto para ya no seguir pensando en el)

Mildred – como tú digas primis (dijo su prima y siguió cociendo el vestido)

**P. **

Llegue muy contento a mi casa ya que había ganada la batalla y la guerra, por fin había convencido a Kendall de que fuera al baile conmigo , subí las escaleras lo mas pronto posible y saque de un cajón de mi buro un woki toki y empecé a contactar a Gunther

Kick – temerario llamando a vikingo me copias

Gunther – aquí vikingo te escucho cambio y fuera, no espera un momento ¿por que seguimos contactándonos así, si tenemos MSN, celular y facebook?

Kick – porque desde que secuestraron mi diario ya nada es seguro

Gunther – ¿enserio?

Kick – enserio

Gunther – (ve su cuenta en su laptop y después la cierra) bueno dime como te fue con Kendall ¿lograste convencerla?

Kick – claro que si y hoy paso por ella a las ocho (dije esto muy feliz)

Gunther – ¿enserio la convenciste? Pero como le hiciste o que le diste ¿acaso la besaste para que te diera el si?

Kick – NO (poniéndose un poco ruborizado) simplemente descubrí su punto débil y ya

Gunther – haber cuéntame como estuvo eso del punto débil

Yo le conté todo lo que había pasado después de que salimos del closet del conserje y le conté lo que tuve que pasar en el centro comercial incluyendo la foto de Gordon, los complejos de gorda que tenia Kendall, los tipos que se la quedaban viendo, lo que le hice comer y la canción que le compuse, Gunther solo se limitaba en reír y cuando le termine de contar todo lo que me había pasado el día de hoy mi amigo dejo de reír par poner un tono de voz mas sereno

Gunther – y dime ¿que descubriste?

Kick – ¿que descubrí de que?

Gunther – (llevándose una mano en la cabeza) dime de que te sirvió estas dos o tres horas estando con ella

Kick – muchoooo uno todas las mujeres tiene el complejo de que se ven gordas, pensé que solo era Brianna pero ya veo que no, dos no sé por qué compran tantas cosas postizas digo ¿que no lo natural se ve más bello que lo artificial? , tres Marc Anthony y Jennifer López ya se separaron y cuatro jamás de los jamases les digas que esos pendientes se le ven feos o sufrirás las consecuencias

Gunther – ajajajajajajaja oye ¿que tiene que ver Marc y Jenny en todo esto?

Kick – ¿no lo se? es que apenas me acabo de enterar y yo ni en cuenta

Gunther – pero si eso lo sabe todo el mundo

Kick – ya sé que todo el mundo lo sabe (dije disgustado)

Gunther – ¿solo eso descubriste?

Kick – mmmm…. Su color favorito es el rosa, le gusta el maquillaje, le gusta vestirse como Avril Lavigne, su cantante y actriz favorita es Emily Osment, le gusta la música de Katy Perry , Evanescence y Paramore, se come más de dos Big Mac, su sodas favoritas son el Guepardex y la soda italiana, su postre favorito es el pay de queso con zarzamoras, odia la música de Gael García, odia el color rosa mexicano, ve la telenovela de las cuatro, no soporta a sus primitos y cree que Eminem es una mala influencia para mí y para ti

Gunther – ¿que está loca? Y si la novela de las cuatro se esta poniendo buena

Kick – a mi no me hables de telenovelas por que yo no se y pues ya vez que las mujeres son bien exageradas

Gunther – pero Eminem no es una mala influencia

Kick – ya sé que no pero cuando una chica se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada que se lo pueda sacar

Gunther – oye hablando de chicas Jackie queda descartada de la lista de sospechosos

Kick – ¿por qué? ya me tienes algo importante

Gunther – si, veras calculando la hora exacta en que secuestraron tu diario y la hora que estaba Jackie, mis cálculos indican que a esa hora estábamos en examen de Algebra ll y Jackie se sienta delante de mi así que fue imposible que lo haya tomado ya que tu te sientas alado mío

Kick – no entendí

Gunther – en pocas palabras Jackie no fue porque fue la tercera en salir y además tu mochila estaba muy fuera de su alcance para que ella tomara tu diario

Kick – entonces si no fue ella ¿Quién fue?

Gunther – a por eso me tome la libertad de investigar a tus hermanos mientras tú estabas en el centro comercial

**Flash Back**

**Griffith University**

Dic. Sherman – muy buenas tardes Sr. Magnusson ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

Gunther – quería saber si ¿Brad Buttowski asistió a clases entre las 9:40 y 10:30 a.m.?

Dic. Sherman – yo no sabría decirle jovencito ¿Por qué no le pregunta usted mismo?

Gunther – es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi primo me prometió que me iba a dar una sorpresa entre las 9:40 – 10:30 pero creo que se le olvido a mi querido primo (fingiendo dolor y decepción)

Dic. Sherman – si quiere lo llamamos ahora mismo (tratando de consolarlo)

Gunther – no, no es necesario creo que buscare a alguien mas que me pueda ayudar tal vez y lo encuentre (diciendo esto con voz triste y poniendo una carita de cachorrito triste)

Dic. Sherman – haber déjame ver si asistió a clases tu primo (convencido de la situación) que facultad dices que esta

Gunther – criminalística

Dic. Sherman – mmm… al parecer mis datos indican que a esa hora estaban en practica en fotografía forense l que por cierto saco ocho

Gunther – oh! Ya veo, bueno muchas gracias por su amable atención y cooperación (levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Dic. Sherman – espera un momento (dirigiéndose hacia Gunther)

Gunther – (tragando saliva) si dígame

Dic. Sherman – olvidaste tu abrazo ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!(dándole su abrazo)

Gunther – ay! Gracias pero no necesario ya recordé en donde mas puedo encontrar a mi primo (y con esto sale de la oficina del director)

Dic. Sherman – que cumplas muchos años más Sr Magnusson

Gunther – si gracias

**Secundaria de Mellowbrook**

Brianna – bien Gunther tienes 3 minutos para decirme el por que vienes aquí a interrumpir mis practicas con mi escuadra si es que no quieres que te saque los intestinos y los agarre como cuerda de saltar (dijo Brianna enojada tomando del cuello a Gunther con una cara que daba miedo)

Gunther – me podrías soltar que no puedo respirar (dijo con falta de oxigeno)

Brianna – bien (soltándolo) habla de una buena vez

Gunther – (levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo) bueno Bri ¿dónde estabas entre las 9:40 y 10:30 a.m. del día de hoy?

Brianna – ¿es un chiste verdad?

Gunther – no, no lo es

Brianna – mira no tengo tiempo para estar jugando al detective contigo ya que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que ¡ADIOS!

Gunther – es que esto es muy importante veras tu hermano te estaba buscando a esa hora para que les dieras unos consejos sobre chicas

Brianan – para qué?

Gunther – es que quería pedirte un consejo de cómo conquistar chicas (improvisando) tu sabes como es Kick todo un galan y rompecorazones

Brianna – si claro, el no necesita conquistar chicas si las tiene siempre a sus pies (mirándolo incrédula)

Gunther – a que no es cierto ya que hay una que no esta a sus pies

Brianna – enserio? y según tu ¿Qué chica no esta a sus pies?(dijo curiosa)

Gunther – a eso si no te puedo decir

Brianna – y por qué no? (dijo enojada)

Gunther – mira Bri si realmente quieres saber cual es la chica solo contesta mi pregunta anterior ¿Dónde estabas entre las 9:40 y 10:30?

Brianna – a esa hora yo estaba en clase de biología diseccionando a una rana, ahora dime como se llama la chica

Gunther – ella se llama Kendall (y con esto Gunther se retira saliendo por la puerta de emergencia dejando a Brianna algo pensativa y confundida)

Fin del Flash Back

Kick – QUE LE DIJISTE QUE?

Gunther – es que no se me ocurría otra cosa, aparte si la hubieras visto hasta daba miedo

Kick – Gunther acabas de firmar mi sentencia de burla por el resto de mi vida

Gunther – no creo que Brianna sea así de mala onda

Kick – como si no la conocieras, al rato que regrese de sus prácticas me va hacer un montón de preguntas y no conforme se va a estar burlando de mí, dime ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Gunther – pues dile la verdad

Kick –¿ que verdad?

Gunther –dile que secuestraron tu diario y la única forma de recuperarlo es salir con Kendall, aparte te gusta y has estado enamorado de ella desde el día que le robaste un beso en el cine y que ese beso fue tu primer beso y no conforme tuvieron su segundo beso cuando…

Kick – GUNTHER (poniéndose ruborizado) no le voy a decir eso además ella ni me gusta, la bese solo para esconderme de Pantsy y mucho menos le pienso contar mis intimidades

Gunther – entonces lo admites

Kick – que admito

Gunther – que le robaste un beso y ese fue tu primer beso

Kick – claro que no ese no fue mi primer beso

Gunther – aja si entonces dime como se llama la chica con la que tuviste tu primer beso

Kick – tu sabes…era alta de ojos azules, cabello peli rojo, muy linda por cierto

Gunther – besaste el maniquí de mi mama?

Kick – NO

Gunther – entonces, la única chica que tiene esas cualidades es tu mama

Kick – pues cuando naci mi mama me dio mi primer beso así que ya tuve mi primer beso

Gunther – ese no cuenta ya que tiene que ser de una chica que no sea de tu familia así que tu primer beso fue con Kendall

Kick –mira me viene dando lo mismo además sus besos saben a libro

Gunther – jajaja como digas, oye Kick aparte de los planos de tus acrobacias ¿Qué más tiene ese diario? digo por que tu solías grabar notas para tus acrobacias (se queda un minuto en silencio) o ¿acaso tiene algo mas?

Kick – como crees (algo nervioso) solo mis acrobacias

Gunther – ósea que si tiene algo más

Kick – bueno amigo a ti no te puedo mentir, si tiene algo más que planos de acrobacias también tiene mis miedos, mis sueños y también tiene uno que otro sentimiento plasmado en esa libreta

Gunther – tenemos que recuperar ese diario pero ya

Kick – pero como si mis hermanos estaban en clases eso los descarta y Jackie no estaba al alcance de mi mochila entonces ¿quien fue?

Gunther – mira sonara raro que defienda a Gordon pero no creo que el haya sido ya que el no esta en la clase del profesor Black el único sospechoso que queda es Rolando

Kick – pero no tiene sentido

Gunther – claro que si el lo tomo en venganza por lo que le hiciste en el juego de quemados

Kick – de todos modos no tiene sentido

Gunther – y según tu por que no

Kick – porque si lo tomo por venganza ya hubiera publicado mis secretos en la hora del almuerzo aparte el no me pediría que Kendall fuera mi pareja

Gunther – y por qué no

Kick – porque él no soporta que este cerca de ella pero ni modos yo puedo estar cerca de ella cuantas veces quiera (dijo esto con voz triunfal)

Gunther – entonces nos volvemos a quedar en las mismas

Kick – creo que si (desilusionado)

Gunther – no te desanimes Kick

Kick – como no quieres que me desanime si no tenemos nada otra vez creo que me doy por vencido

Gunther – realmente te desconozco, ósea el gran Kick Buttowski nunca se rinde y ahora me dices que te rindes así de fácil, creo que no estoy hablando con el verdadero Kick

Kick – (levantándose de la cama) tienes razón Gunther yo nunca me rindo, vamos a encontrar al responsable del secuestro de mi diario y hare que pague las consecuencias

Gunther – así se habla Kick

Kick – bueno amigo tengo que arreglarme para el baile ya casi son las cinco y le dije a Kendall que pasaría por ella a las ocho

Gunther – ok Kick te deseo suerte en tu cita

Kick –que no es una cita (poniéndose ruborizado)

Gunther – bueno como lo quieras llamar romeo

Kick –que chistoso

Gunther – jajajajaja

Kick – te veo en el baile

Gunther – ok bye (apagando su woki toki)

Cuando había terminado de hablar con Gunther sonó mi teléfono celular al ver de quien era la llamada me di cuenta que era numero desconocido así que era el secuestrador de diarios, trague saliva y después conteste

Kick – bueno

Anónimo – hola Kick supongo que te divertiste mucho en el centro comercial no es asi?

Kick – ¿como sabes que estuve en el centro comercial? y ¿quien diablos eres por que no te muestras?

Anónimo – así que ¿quieres respuestas eh? Bueno te hado siguiendo para confirmar que si cumplieras con el trato al parecer si lo hiciste que buen chico, sobre quien soy no te lo puedo decir y muy pronto me conocerás solo ten paciencia

Kick – no, no te tengo paciencia quiero que me devuelvas mi diario ahora

Anónimo – ya te dije que no estas en disposición de exigir ya que puede salir a la luz el beso que le diste a Kendall para esconderte de su ex novio

Kick – QUE?

Anónimo – te imaginas como se pondría Rolando apuesto que tendrías muchos problemas

Kick – Rolando ya no es su novio así que el no me puede hacer nada

Anónimo – pero en que posición pondrías a Kendall la señalarían como infiel y todo va ser por tu culpa ya que no quieres cumplir mis peticiones

Kick – bien que es lo que sigue (dije resignado)

Anónimo – bueno en vista de que Kendall te dijo que si seria tu pareja quiero que pases el resto del baile con ella y que esta vez la beses pero este beso no será robado o a escondidas como lo has hecho las ultimas dos veces, este beso tiene que desearlo tanto tu como ella de lo contrario despídete de tu diario y de tu reputación

Kick – pero como quieres que la bese si ella me odia

Anónimo – eso no es impedimento para Kick Buttowski si lo has hecho otras veces que es lo que te impide ahora

Kick – y mi diario como se que cumplirás tu palabra

Anónimo – cuando llegues al baile ve al baño de los hombres, debajo del tercer lavabo encontraras una parte de tu diario

Kick –¿piensas recortar las hojas de mi diario?

Anónimo – ósea tu pasta es una carpeta se le puede quitar y poner las hojas

Kick – más te vale que no maltrates mis hojas d lo contrario

Anónimo – ssshhh! Tranquilo no he maltratado tu preciado diario, asi que cumple lo que te dije ok el resto de tu diario lo veras en tu casillero al marcar las doce en punto adiós

Kick – espera (tratando de que no cuelgue)

Pero ya había colgado lo mas seguro era que me estaba vigilando así que tenia que cumplir con sus peticiones lo malo es que como le haría para que Kendall me bese o que yo la bese pero este beso tiene que ser deseado ahora si estoy metido en problemas.

Me dirigí a mi closet y saque el disfraz nuevo que tenía guardado desde hace un año ya que lo vi muy tonto y aparte me estorbaba para mi acrobacia así que fui con mi ropa habitual pero este año me lo pondré ya que soy la pareja de Kendall y quiero impresionarla pero ¿porque estoy preocupado en lo que piense Kendall? Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con ella me ha afectado bastante, mi mama toco la puerta y entro a mi cuarto para avisarme que era hora de almorzar y al ver que mi traje estaba en mi cama se me quedo viendo por unos minutos y me dijo

Honey – Kick vas a ir al baile con tu traje que no estrenaste el año pasado

Kick – si (sin tomarle mucha importancia)

Honey – pero tú me habías dicho que ese disfraz era tonto ¿cuál fue la razón por la cual cambiaste de opinión?

Kick – no hay ninguna razón mama solo quiero estrenarlo eso es todo (mintiendo)

Honey – (mirándolo sospechosamente) ¿estás seguro?

Kick – si

Brianna – así que es cierto

En eso no me no di cuenta que Brianna había llegado de sus practicas y que estaba de tras de mi mama, ella solo volteo a mirar a Brianna y le pregunto

Honey – ¿es cierto que?

Brianna – que Clarence tiene una cita

Honey – Kick ¿tienes una cita?

Kick – no…no…es cierta mama (tartamudeado)

Briana – claro que si Gunther me lo dijo porque me estabas buscando para darte consejos

Kick –Gunther (dije en susurro)

Honey – a ver si entendí bien, tu tienes una cita con una chica y me lo ocultas

Kick – mama no es una cita solo soy la pareja de baile de alguien

Brianna – pues ese alguien tiene nombre

Honey – y como se llama la chica

Brianna – Kendall

Kick – cállate Brianna que esto no te incumbe

Honey – Kendall? No es la hija de nuestros vecinos

Kick – bueno ya basta de tantas preguntas por hoy que no ven que se me hace tarde para mi cita (Kick se tapa la boca cuando menciono la palabra cita)

Honey – HAROLD CIELO KICK TIENE UNA CITA (dijo su mama saliendo de su cuarto gritando de felicidad)

Kick – MAMA (apenado)

Brianna – jajajajaja bueno hermanito apúrate ya que a nosotras las chicas no nos gusta que nos haga espera (con esto Brianna se retira del cuarto de su hermano)

No sé qué le pasa a mi familia como si deberás fuera la gran cosa pero me choca que me pongan en ridículo lo bueno es que Kendall no va a venir a mi casa si no las vergüenzas que estaría pasando, fui por mi bata para darme una ducha rápida y después me cambie, ha pasado tiempo desde que no me pongo un disfraz como estos aún sigo con la idea de que este disfraz me hace ver tonto ,un tonto , el año pasado Gunther , Mouth y yo íbamos hacer los tres mosqueteros pero como yo no llegue a tiempo para recoger mi disfraz por culpa de Brianna ya que ella no se decidía que tiara comprar así que cuando llegamos a la tienda de disfraces me dieron este ya que mi disfraz se lo llevo alguien mas, Brianna me dijo que con ese traje me vería bien pero cuando llegue a casa y me lo probé simplemente no me gusto y ese año no fui disfrazado aparte no me guata el antifaz ya que cubre mis ojos y la mitad de mi rostro y tiene forma de luna simplemente esto no va conmigo realmente me veo ridículo. Cuando sali de mi cuarto para ir a la cocina ya que tenía mucha hambre me vengo topando con la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos

Brad – que hay de nuevo loser y ¿por qué andas vestido como príncipe azul

Kick – no soy príncipe azul soy…soy…hay la verdad no sé que soy peo no soy príncipe

Brad – pero por que estas vestido así que ¿acaso perdiste una apuesta o algo así?

Kick- no, es que hoy es el baile de otoño de la escuela y pues…

Brad – ósea que invitaste a qua chica al baile?

Kick – algo así

Brad – jajajajajajaaja el loser tiene una cita

Kick – QUE NO ES UNA CITA

Brad – como digas loser (con esto Brad se retira de la cocina pero después voltea a ver a Kick ) oye tienes una mancha aquí (señalando la parte del pecho)

Kick – ¿donde? (buscando la mancha)

Brad – caíste loser (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) jajajaja ¡si Brad!

Kick – ya madura (dije enojado)

Brad – es que no puedo evitarlo loser eres bien ingenuo jajajajaja (y con esto se va de la cocina)

Odio cuando mi hermano me hace sus estúpidas bromas es que simplemente no puede madurar en fin algún día me las va apagar todas por el momento el sigue en mi lista negra y de ahí dudo que salga, deje mi coraje a un lado y me prepare un sándwich con nutella, fresas y plátano este es mi bocadillo favorito acompañado con un baso de leche pero si mi mama se entera que me estoy comiendo esto en vez de la crema de espinacas es capaz de que me hace repetir la crema dos veces, después de terminar mi bocadillo y mi baso de leche fui a cepillarme lo dientes y cuando había terminado me tope con mi papa que me miro muy feliz y me dijo

Harold – Kick estoy muy orgulloso de ti (abrazando a Kick)

Kick – papa me asfixias (poniéndose morado por la falta de oxigeno)

Harold – lo siento hijo es que me da felicidad de saber que tienes tu primera cita

Kick – que no es un cita papa, solo soy la pareja de baile de una chica nada mas

Harold – así se empieza hijo, recuerdo cuando tuve mi primera cita con tu madre y parece que hubiera sido ayer (recordando esas épocas)

Kick – papa no empieces con eso (dije algo incomodo)

Harold – es normal que estés así de nervioso yo igual me ponía nervioso cuando tuve mi primera cita con tu madre

Realmente no se si les estoy hablando en otro idioma o algo parecido por que ninguno comprende o entiende que no es una cita pero viéndolo de esta forma si estaba algo nervioso a decir verdad no es la primera cita que he tenido, tuve cuatro cuando iba en la secundaria pero no era nada serio o cosa del otro mundo pero ninguna me hacia sentir lo que siento ahora al contrario era como si saliera con mis amigos pero mis padres no lo saben aquí la cuestión es ¿por que cuando pienso en mi cita con Kendall me pongo tan nervioso? oigan esperen un segundo ¿acabo de decir cita? Aahhrr esto ya no me esta gustando

Harold – bueno Kick hay algunos consejos que quiero darte

Kick – papa ya te dije que no es una cita

Harold – en tu primera cita siempre hay que llevarle un presente a la chica un ejemplo, a tu madre le lleve flores y chocolates, dime a tu chica que le gusta

Vaya que era una buena pregunta, la verdad es que durante el centro comercial conocí cosas acerca de ella pero no podía llevarle un vestido o unas zapatillas como presente entonces se me prendió el foco y recordé el día que fuimos al invernadero de la ciudad, a ella le gustan las rosas rojas y las blancas así que mi respuesta fue

Kick – las rosas blancas y rojas

Harold – entonces le iras a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas (le da la tarjeta de crédito y las llaves del su auto)

Kick – papa me estas dando las llaves de Monique tu auto

Harold – ya se que te parecerá raro pero no me imagino que mi hijo tenga que recoger a su chica en una patineta o si

Kick – no pero ella no es…

Harold – (interrumpiendo a Kick) entonces quiero que conduzcas con cuidado

Kick – si papa

Harold – bueno creo que deberías ir por tu ramo de rosas antes de que cierren la florería y otro consejo mas se atento y amable con ella a las mujeres les encanta eso

Honey – espera un minuto Kick quiero que traigas a Kendall a la casa es que quiero tomarles una fotos de recuerdo

Kick – MAMA

Honey – Kick no tiene nada de malo tener una foto de recuerdo además cuando tu hermano tuvo su primer baile le tome fotos a el y a su cita

Brad – si y la vergüenza que tuve que pasar pero si yo la pase también la tienes que pasar loser

Kick – no yo no la voy a pasar por que no la voy a traer

Honey – Clarence Francis Buttowski si no me traes a Kendall Perkins dentro de media hora no vas a ir este sábado a la firma de autógrafos de Rock Callahan

Kick – ¿QUE?

Honey – ya me oíste jovencito

Kick – papa

Harold – ya oíste a tu madre

Brad – oye papa me prestas tu auto es que quiero ir al cine con mis amigos

Harold – lo siento Brad pero mi auto se lo va a llevar Kick

Brad – ¿que? pero ¿por que al loser le prestas el auto así como así y yo tuve que pasar meses rogándote para que me lo prestaras?

Harold – por que Kick pasó su prueba de manejo a la primera y no tuvo que hacer siete exámenes para que le diera su licencia

Brad – te odio loser

Kick – ya supéralo Brad (dije burlonamente)

Harold – pero tranquilo Brad puedes usar el carro de tu madre

Brad – no gracias prefiero tomar el autobús

Kick – bueno yo ya me voy

Honey – no se te vaya a olvidar lo que te dije Kick

Kick – no mama

Harold – con cuidado hijo y no vengas muy tarde

Kick – no papa

Y así fue como sali de mi casa y fui por el ramo de flores, realmente estoy nervioso y ansioso por ver a Kendall pero también preocupado por como le daría un beso que tenga que ser deseado espero que todo salga bien de lo contrario tendré que despedirme de mi diario.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**hola a todo el mundo**

**bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo jejejeje espero que les guste y porfa comenten plisssssss**


	7. Chapter 7

****n/a: Kick Buttowski NO ME PERTENECE es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son mios =)****

****...  
><strong>**

**P.V. Kendall:**

Mildred – listo, quiero que te lo pruebes ahora mismo primis (dijo su prima felizmente)

Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que mi prima se estaba encargando del vestido, yo estaba algo nerviosa ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía citas o salía con alguien mi prima me hizo probar el vestido para ver como había quedado y cuando me lo puse y sali ella no estaba , seguramente fue por unos bocadillos que estaba haciendo mi mama y mi tía para los invitados de esta noche, yo me mire en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veía ,el vestido anticuado que habían comprado mis padres había cambiado bastante tanto que parecía comprado o algo así, era un poco ampón y estaba como por capas ya que algunos holanes venían corrugados, las mangas amponas que tenia habían desaparecido y ahora ya no tenia manga aunque si tenia varios bordados de flores de pedrería aunque no entendí el por que no quiso que me pusiera las zapatillas que había comprado pues eran doradas en vez de eso me dijo que me pusiera aquellas zapatillas que no me había puesto hace tiempo eran una zapatillas de forro de leopardo realmente no entendía para que pero en fin lo único me faltaba era el peinado y el maquillaje pero eso era lo de menos ,realmente mi prima sabe hacer su trabajo algo tan feo lo convierte en algo tan hermoso, en eso mi prima entro con una bandeja de bocadillos y dos vasos de te helado y al ver como me había quedado el vestido ella sonrió y me dijo

Mildred – ¿te gusta?

Kendall – si y mucho

Mildred – sabia que te iba a encantar, sabes este vestido es dos en uno

Kendall – como dos en uno

Mildred – mira ahorita esta largo y un poco ampón pero si eso te estorba para bailar música mas movida solo desabotona aquí y bajas el sierre y se convierte en un vestido mas corto, cómodo y claro a la moda

Kendall – wow ahora si me impresionaste (y vaya que si lo hizo ya que ahora entendía lo de los zapatos)

Mildred – Ay! primis no es nada solo hago mi deber (le sonríe)

Kendall – eres como mi hada madrina

Mildred – pues como tu hada madrina te aconsejaría que no vayas con el pelo mojado y alborotado, ven siéntate te voy a dejar tan hermosa que incluso Kick caerá a tus pies

Kendall – Mildred no empieces (frunciendo el ceño)

Mildred - jajaja

Mi prima estaba peinándome mientras yo me veía por el espejo, me sentía feliz y a la vez culpable realmente si quería ir al baile pero sabia que iba solo para ganar una apuesta, sentía que la mentira me comía viva realmente mi conciencia no estaba tranquila y creo que esto lo noto mi prima ya que dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y después me dijo en tono preocupante

Mildred – que es lo que te sucede Kendall deberías estar contenta

Kendall – si lo estoy (mintiendo)

Mildred – ¿por que será que no te creo?

Kendall – no empieces Mildred sabes que yo nunca te he mentido

Mildred – entonces ¿por que será que me estas mintiendo ahora?

Realmente ella era buena, era como mi madre muy difícil de mentirle, sabia que si seguía con esto de que todo estaba bien, ella de todos modos no me creería así que decidí condénsale todo realmente sentía un gran alivio tanto en mi alma como en mi conciencia

Kendall – acepte ir con Kick al baile solo para ganar una apuesta estúpida que hice con Gordon

Mildred – (suspira) ya decía yo que había algo más en todo esto pero dime ¿como pudiste hacer semejante tontería?

Kendall – ya ni me lo recuerdes que me haces sentir mas mal, realmente el hizo muchas cosas con tal de que yo fuera al baile con el que no es justo que yo le haya dicho que si solo para excusarme de perder una apuesta

Mildred – entonces que piensas hacer

Kendall – decirle la verdad, aunque se que me va a odiar mas de lo normal pero al menos tendré mi conciencia tranquila y voy asumir las consecuencias

Mildred – en mi opinión creo que haces lo correcto pero también le romperías las ilusiones y el corazón

Kendall – (una sonrisa triste) solo las ilusiones por que su corazón no, el y yo nunca acabaríamos juntos es mas creo que yo no soy su tipo de chica, el busca a una chica que sea bonita, atrevida y extrema no a una aburrida y nerd como yo

Mildred – yo no creo que seas aburrida al contrario eres muy divertida a tu manera y de nerd, a todos los chicos les gusta las chicas inteligentes, sabes la belleza no lo es todo Kendall además Kick no es como todos esos chicos superficiales el acepta alas personas tal cual son

No se que tenían esas hermosas palabras de animo de mi prima pero por dentro me sentía feliz y aliviada ,es como si me dieran esperanzas y sobretodo mucha confianza ,mi prima siguió peinándome hasta que sonó el timbre, yo di un pequeño salto del susto, me fije en mi reloj de pared y eran las 7:30, Mildred se acerco a la ventana para ver quien había llegado, al darse la media vuelta ella me sonrió y me dijo – falsa alarma – y siguió con su trabajo, al parecer los invitados de mis padres ya estaban llegando y yo me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa de lo normal, mi prima ya había terminado de arreglar mi cabello y después siguió con mi rostro , ella me decía que le gustaba el color de mis ojos y que me tenia envidia ya que los de ella eran marrones y no azules como los míos, después de terminar de maquillarme ella me sonrió y me dijo

Mildred – realmente pareces una princesa solo te falta tu corona

Kendall – (sonríe) hay como crees se supone que tengo que parecer como las doncellas de la época colonial

Mildred – si pero tus luces como una de princesa de cuentos de hadas (alagándola)

Kendall – hay no exageres (apenada)

Mildred – no exagero primis , bueno ya casi son las ocho yo debería arreglarme para los invitados

Kendall – ¿estas segura de que prefieres quedarte aquí y no ir al baile?

Mildred – si, además no quiero ser un mal tercio

Kendall – ¿segura? (dudando)

Mildred – si, no te preocupes no es tan malo quedarse aquí, además vendrán mis amigos así que no estaré sola (sonriéndole)

Kendall – bien pero si cambias de opinión llámame y yo vendré por ti

Mildred – ok pero aun así lo dudo querida

Ella tomo sus cosas y se fue al cuanto para arreglarse, yo me quede en mi habitación pensando en una manera en como le iba a decir a Kick la verdad sin herir su sentimiento, mi madre interrumpió mis propios pensamientos cuando toco la puerta y entro, al parecer estaba impresionada ya que como estaba vestida ella salto de alegría y claro empezó con su interrogatorio

M de Kendall – Kendall te vez hermosa esta noche

Kendall – gracias mama

M de Kendall – y dime ¿por que te vestiste así, se supone que tu me dijiste que no ibas a ir al baile? O acaso cambiaste de opinión

Kendall – (suspiro) digamos que si

M de Kendall – ¿enserio? Ay! querida eso me parece excelente al fin saldrás a divertirte (dijo su madre muy emocionada)

Kendall – algo así

M de Kendall – dime hija ¿iras con Rolando al baile?

Al escuchar el nombre de Rolando me quede paralizada, mi mama no sabia que el y yo habíamos terminado hace mucho según ellos lo consideraban un buen chico y un gran partido pero creo que era el momento de desilusionar a mi madre ya que no quería mentirle ya tenia suficientes problemas con lo de Kick para otra mentira, mi conciencia ya no lo soportaría mas

Kendall – mama Rolando y yo ya no somos novios desde la secundaria, perdón si te mentido todo este tiempo pero es que no quería preocuparlos

M de Kendall – ya tenía esas sospechas mi niña (acercándose a su hija) pero por que no tenias la confianza en decírmelo soy tu madre y sabes que siempre te voy a poyar en tus decisiones, creo que no me tienes mucha confianza como yo pensaba (dijo su madre triste)

Kendall – claro que si mama, solo que no quería preocuparte a ti y a papa, ustedes tienen cosas que hacer y creo que mi situación sentimental seria una tonta distracción para ustedes

M de Kendall – claro que no mi niña, al contrario nuestra primera prioridad siempre serás tu (abrazando a su hija) no quiero que se te metan esas ideas tontas a la cabeza sabes que tu padre y yo te apoyamos en tus decisiones y espero que me tengas mas confianza (la mira a los ojos) ahora dime ¿Quién es el afortunado chico que invito a mi pequeña niña?

Kendall – sabes mama creo que cuando te diga quien me invito al baile tu y mi papa se van a oponer

M de Kendall – enserio (la mira intrigada) y

Cuando estaba apunto de decirle a mi mama quien era mi pareja sonó el timbre, mi mama me sonrió y me dijo que ahora volvía, yo suspire un poco no se como reaccionarían mi s padres en especial mi papa.

**- en la sala de estancia –**

_**Mildred**__** bajaba de las escaleras para abrir la puerta cuando la interrumpió su tía**_

M de Kendall – Mildred, cariño espera es mi deber atender a los invitados (bajando las escaleras)

Mildred – no te preocupes tía yo abro (dijo acercándose mas a la puerta)

M de Kendall – pero…

Mildred – si peros tía yo que tu buscaba la cámara fotográfica este momento tiene que ser retratado (dijo emocionada)

M de Kendall – (recordando lo que su hija le dijo) Oh! tienes razón querida (con esto vuelve a subir las escaleras)

_**Mildred**__** abre la puerta topándose con un gran ramo de rosas**_

Mildred – si diga

**P.V. Kick**

Me pase como una hora recorriendo barias florerías pero todas estaban cerradas, era de esperarse hasta que encontré una abierta, bueno ya iban a cerrar pero entre a tiempo y pedí un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, el florista se me quedo viendo algo extraño ya que llevaba el disfraz pero después me dijo

Florista – de que tamaño quiere su ramo joven

La verdad si me quede dudando, si tenia que impresionar a Kendall tenía que ser un ramo perfecto

Kick – deme todas las rosas blancas y rojas que tenga

Florista – (impresionado) joven realmente quiere todas las rosas que tengamos

Kick – si (mirando su reloj de mano)

Florista – bien, Elsa tenemos un gran pedido quiero un ramo de todas las rosas blancas y rojas que tengamos, como va ser su forma de pago joven

Kick – (sacando la tarjeta de crédito) tarjeta

Florista – en un momento le traigo su pedido joven (entregándole la tarjeta)

Kick – si

Faltaban veinte para las ocho y yo estaba esperando el ramo, no entendía el por que tardaban tanto solo era un ramo, después de quince minutos me entregaron un gran ramo de rosas pero si que era un gran ramo ya que el florista me dijo que eran 415 rosas de ambos colores que había pedido creo que con este ramo si la voy a impresionar o eso espero yo acudiré al plan B.

Al salir de la tienda me dirigí lo mas pronto posible a la casa de Kendall y cuando llegue saque el ramo de rosas y me dirigí a la puerta, estaba algo nervioso y no sabia por que, esto no me había pasado con mis otras citas pero como dije antes con ella es muy diferente suspire y después trague saliva antes de tocar el timbre, cuando me abrieron vi una silueta pensé que era Kendall así que comencé hablar

Kick – perdón si llegue un poco tarde pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo y…

Mildred – por mi no hay problema, pero creo que trajiste toda la florería completa (dijo esto riendo)

Al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar mi di cuenta que no era Kendall así que quería estar seguro si era ella y cuando hice a un lado el gran ramo de rosas mi expresión de preocupación cambio a felicidad, realmente era ella, realmente era Mildred una de mis mejores amigas de la secundaria y la preparatoria

Kick – ¿Mildred? ¿Realmente eres tu?

Mildred – no, soy un holograma (dijo con sarcasmo)

Kick – (abrazando a Mildred) pues nunca he abrazado un holograma de carne y hueso

Mildred – (riendo) jaja claro que soy yo tontito

Kick – y ¿cuando llegas? Por que no me avisaste que vendrías te hubiera hecho una gran fiesta

Mildred – de hecho esta es mi fiesta de bienvenida pero pasa, mi prima te esta esperando

Kick – (viendo algo extrañado a los invitados)

Entre a la casa de Kendall al parecer había muchos adultos mayores que vestían de trajes muy elegantes, cuando pase a la sala la mayoría de ellos se me quedaron viendo algo extrañados, yo suponía que era por que iba con un disfraz y un gran ramo de rosas, Mildred me pido que esperara aquí mientras iba por Kendall, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y veía como se perdía entre tanta gente, después se me acerco un chico alto, yo le calculaba mi edad, de cabellera pelirroja y vestía muy elegante , el me miro por unos segundos y después me dijo

Chico – no crees que todavía falta para el día de brujas (dijo burlándose de el)

Kick – de hecho es un traje de la época colonial para el baile de otoño

Chico – pues te vez ridículo amigo ¿Vienes por Mildred?

Kick – no de hecho vengo por Kendall

Chico – pues pierdes tu tiempo, mi querida Kendall no va a esos bailes

Kick – ¿tu querida Kendall? (dije enojado)

Evan – si mi querida Kendall, veras esta noche le pediré a Kendall que sea mi novia

Kick – ¿tu novia? (dije aun mas enojado)

Chico – si, así que aléjate de ella

Kick – ¿así? y si no ¿que?(dije enojado y retadoramente, nadie me dice que tengo que hacer y mucho menos un tonto malcriado y si este cree que Kendall va ser su novia eso va hacer sobre mi cadáver)

Chico – te las veras conmigo además ¿que no sabes quien soy? (dijo el chico retadoramente)

Kick – y tu ¿sabes quien soy? (dije furioso)

Chico – yo soy Evan Anderson, el chico mas joven en entrar a la universidad de Harvard, cinco veces campeón en las ferias de ciencia, arte y tecnología nadie me supera en lo que es arte y ciencia (dijo Evan con aires de grandeza)

Kick – yo soy Kick Buttowski medio doble de riesgo, tres veces campeón en la carrera anual de los tres condados, cuatro en el rodeo BMX y nadie me supera en los deportes extremos (dije muy orgulloso)

Aquel chico y yo solo nos lanzábamos miradas fulminantes, este que se creía que podía reclamar a Kendall como "suya" no lo creo y no lo iba a permitir en eso vi que todos miraban hacia las escaleras, yo no entendía el por que hasta que la vi, era como un ángel que digo ángel mas bien era una princesa de esos cuentos de hadas que mi hermanita solía leer , realmente estaba hermosa ni siquiera se parecía a la Kendall que todos los de la escuela conocían y yo tenia el privilegio de ser su pareja, cuando me vio se limito en sonreírme creo que me sonroje por que Mildred me hacia señas y se burlaba de mi, cuando ella llego hasta mi se me quedo viendo y me dijo

Kendall – wow hasta que te veo sin casco Clarence, al fin se que tienes cabellera y es de un color muy bonito

Yo estaba en shock ante su opinión, ¿realmente le gusta el color de mi cabello? Por que siento que me mis mejillas están calientes

Kick – eh…este…gra...cias…gracias (oh por dios ya empecé a tartamudear) te vez muy bien el día de hoy (dándome una cachetada mentalmente)

Kendall – ah gracias tú igual (dijo apenada)

Soy un idiota, ósea que comentario es ese realmente se veía hermosa y yo solo le digo "te vez bien" creo que si me viera Gunther actuando así me daría unos buenos coscorrones

Kendall – bien nos vamos

Kick - si

En eso tropecé con el gran ramo de flores así que lo tome y se lo di, nunca llegue a ponerme de esta manera ante una chica pero por que con ella realmente a de pensar que soy un idiota o algo así

Kendall – ay! Que bonitas muchas gracias Kick (sonriéndole)

Evan – Kendall conoces a este sujeto?

Kendall – si, el es mi pareja de baile

Evan – pero Kendall como puedes salir con alguien como el, solo míralo no es de tu clase

Kendall – mira Evan yo puedo salir, hablar y estar con quien yo quiera (enojada)

Evan – pero Kendall…

Kick – ya la escuchaste (le dije muy autoritario)

En eso se acerco un señor alto de cabello castaño, el miro a Kendall y después me miro a mi y me dijo

P de Kendall – quien es este jovencito hija mía

Kendall – papa el es Kick Buttowski mi pareja de baile

P de Kendall – ¿enserio es el joven Buttowski? No lo creo, el usa su casco y anda en patineta

Kick – si, realmente soy Kick Buttowski señor Perkins

P de Kendall – mmmmm en ese caso jovencito hay tres reglas que quiero que sigas y respetes me oíste

Kick – si (dije algo nervioso)

P de Kendall – bien uno, no quiero que te propases con mi niña, dos, la quiero de vuelta temprano y tres y la mas importante cuida de ella, si no respetas estas tres reglas tendremos una charla privada señor Buttowski

Kick – le prometo respetar, cuidar y traerla temprano señor Perkins

P de Kendall – (lo mira dudoso)

Kick – y cuando Kick Buttowski promete algo siempre lo cumple señor

P de Kendall – bien en ese caso pueden irse

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos nos interrumpió la madre de Kendall quien llevaba una cámara fotográfica, eso me recordó lo que le había prometido a mi mama y ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo le diré a Kendall que vaya a mi casa y que nos tomemos una foto? Su madre se acerco más y nos dijo

M de Kendall – hija tu no sales de aquí sin tomarles una fotografía

Kendall – pero mama (apenada)

M de Kendall – sin peros Kendall quiero un recuerdo de este día no todos los días vas a un baile y menos con un joven tan apuesto y bien parecido apuesto que es uno de tus pretendientes

Kendall – mama (apenada y sonrojada)

Kick – vamos Kendall no le rompas las ilusiones a tu mama (dije burlonamente)

Kendall se me quedo viendo enojadamente como si no estuviera de acuerdo con ella y es que los invitados que estaban ahí se nos quedaban viendo incluso decían que yo seria el futuro novio de Kendall, Mildred solo reía y su padre solo hacia un gesto de negación ante la actitud de su esposa. Después de tantos pucheros y berrinches por parte de Kendall decidió tomarse la foto, todo iba bien hasta que su mama nos pido que estuviéramos un poco mas juntos, yo me puse rojo ósea quería que estuviera mas junto a ella, Kendall se me quedo viendo algo apenada yo estaba nervioso hasta que Mildred nos junto a la fuerza y así tomaron las fotos, después de aquel momento incomodo para Kendall ella me dijo que me adelantara ya que iba por su bolso en eso Mildred se acerco y me dijo en un tono serio

Mildred – Kick pase lo que pase entre tú y mi prima prométeme que no la vas a lastimar

Kick –¿ por que dices eso? (dije preocupado yo jamás le haría algo malo a Kendall)

Mildred – ya lo sabrás después, me puedes prometer algo Kick

Kick – claro (dije algo confundido)

Mildred – quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para los dos ¿me lo prometes?

Kick – te lo prometo

En eso Kendall llego con su bolso Mildred nos despidió y se fue con los invitados, salimos de su casa pero antes de partir al baile le tenia que ir a mi casa por la dichosa foto que quería mi mama así que le tuve que pedir un gran favor a Kendall

Kick – oye Kendall antes de que vayamos al baile, me podrías hacer un favor mu pero muy grande

Kendall – si que se te ofrece

Kick – (suspira) veras mi mama me dijo que quería una foto de mi con mi pareja de baile ya que soy el único que no tiene fotos de recuerdo y si no le cumplo su petición me va a castigar de por vida y no me va a dejar ir a la firma de autógrafos de Rock Callahan

Kendall – jajajajajajajaja hay Clarence jajajaja bien creo que aquí me cobro las vergüenzas que me hiciste pasar jajajaja (riendo como loca)

Kick – no es gracioso Kendall (dije con sarcasmo)

Kendall – para mi si lo es pero que esperas vamos con tus papas si a mi me hiciste pasar vergüenzas por que tu no jajajaja

Kick – bueno ya estuvo no deja de reír (dije esto fingiendo estar enojado)

Kendall – es que no puedo evitarlo

Fuimos a mi casa pero antes de que ella y yo entráramos le dije que mis padres eran algo peculiares así que pasara lo que pasara, escuchara lo que escuchara que no le hiciera caso, ella solo se me quedo viendo como si estuviera exagerando pero conociendo a mis padres yo no exageraría demasiado, abrí la puerta de mi casa y le indique que pasara, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo así que pensé que mis padres estaba en su habitación, así que lleve a Kendall a la sala y al llegar ahí me lleve la gran sorpresa de que ahí estaban mis padres sentados en el sofá esperándome y no conformes estaban ahí mis hermanos, Brad que estaba viendo la televisión ya que no tenia auto para ir al cine con sus amigos y Brianna estaba leyendo una de esas revistas para niñas. Mis padres y mis hermanos se nos quedaron viendo en especial a Kendall, mi mama se levanto del sofá y fue acercándose a Kendall la vio por unos segundos y le dijo

Honey – hola yo soy Honey Buttoeski tu de seguro eres Kendall Perkins ¿no es así?

Kendall – si, es un gusto conocerla (sonriéndole)

Honey – pero vaya que eres mas bonita en persona

Kendall – gracias, igualmente (apenada)

Harold – es un gusto conocerte Kendall, veras Kick habla mucho de ti (dijo su papa acercándose a Kendall)

Kick – QUE?

Honey – si, siempre dice que eres una chica muy inteligente y aplicada (alagando a Kendall)

Kick –(pegándose en la cara)

Kendall – gracias pero el también tiene sus virtudes

Kick – eh?

Kendall – verán cuando fui su tutora en algebra descubrí que es mucho mas inteligente que Rolando uno de nuestros compañeros de clase si el fuera mas aplicado en sus estudios les apuesto que tendrían a un hijo genio

Harold y Honey – enserio?

Kendall – enserio

Realmente no podría creer que Kendall me comparara con Rolando pero al menos según ella soy mas superior que el para mi eso es un alago pero si ella seguía así nunca saldríamos de aquí y para evitarme mas vergüenzas tuve que interrumpir

Kick – como sea, mama ya nos podrías tomar la fotografía que se nos hace tarde para el baile

Honey – hay cariño que mal educado eres, si estamos conociendo a tu novia

Kendall – ¿novia?

Brad – Ella es la novia del loser(burlándose de Kick)

Brianna – yo la apruebo además es mucho mas bonita que con las que has salido Brad

Kick – NO ES MI NOVIA es mi pareja de baile (dije sonrojado)

Harold – pero si hablas mucho de ella

Harold – si además en su cumpleaños le regalaste aquel oso de felpa

Kendall – de casualidad ese oso era café claro y llevaba un moño azul?

Harold y Honey – si

Uno de mis secretos que estaba en mi diario salió a la luz y Kendall se había quedado pensativa por uno minutos y yo estaba entrando en pánico si ella me llegase a preguntar sobre el oso que le diría, Kendall miro a mis padres y con una sonrisa ella les dijo

Kendall – señor y señora Buttowski, Kick y yo solo somos amigos

Harold – eso me recuerda cuando….

Kick – mama ya podrías tomar la foto por favor (dije interrumpiendo a mi padre)

Honey – bien cariño

Y así mi mama nos tomo la foto, Brianna le decía a Kendall que ella la aprobaba no solo como mi novia si no como cuñada Kendall solo le sonrió y no le dijo nada, en cambio Brad le decía que ¿Qué me había visto? Y que el era mas guapo que yo (cosa que no es cierta pero se vale soñar) apuesto que a de pensar cosas que no, esto es el motivo por el cual a las otras citas no las llevaba a mi casa ni mucho menos que conocieran a mis padres. Cuando salimos de mi casa Kendall se subió al auto sin decir ninguna palabra y eso me preocupaba ¿Qué estará pensado ahora? o ¿estaría enojada? Me subí al auto y respire hondo realmente estaba inquieto por lo que estaría pensando así que tuve el valor y le pregunte

Kick – te encuentras bien?

Kendall – si (dijo tristemente)

Kick – pues no se te nota (dije preocupado ya que su voz sonaba triste de seguro Brad le a de ver dicho algo)

Kendall – (en silencio)

Kick – mira realmente lo siento por el comportamiento de mis padres y mis hermanos ellos usualmente no se comportan asi

Kendall – (se le queda viendo)

Kick – veras es que como yo no llevo chicas a mi casa bueno a excepción de Jackie pero ella iba acompañada de Gunther pero ahí en fuera digamos que eres la primera que va a mi casa

Kendall – la primera no, ya que la primera fue Jackie seria la segunda

Kick – no eres la primera ya que ibas conmigo y te presente como mi cita de baile

Kendall – ah… bueno…. Creo que se nos hace tarde para ir al baile acuérdate que me tienes ir a dejar temprano

Kick – si… pero enserio te pido disculpas

Kendall – no hay por que disculparse tu le haces creer a mi madre y a los amigos de mis padres que eres otro de mis pretendientes y yo le hago creer a tus padres y a tus hermanos que soy tu novia creo que ya estamos a mano

Kick – creo que si

Y así salimos rumbo al baile solo espero que todo salga bien en mi cita con Kendall y recupere mi diario pronto

**...**

**hola a todo el mundo**

**perdon si me tarde pero queria subirlo ahora que estoy de vacaciones =) el siguiente capitulo lo subo pronto okis , dejen comentarios porfa**


	8. Chapter 8

******n/a: Kick Buttowski NO ME PERTENECE es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son mios =)******

* * *

><p><strong>P.V. Kendall:<strong>

Durante todo el camino me la pase callada, sin decir nada solo miraba por la ventana pensando o imaginándome la reacción de Kick cuando le diga que acepte ir al baile con el por una apuesta, el silencio transcurría Kick solo se limitaba en ver el volante podía notar que estaba algo nervioso ya que lo único en lo que me hablaba era del clima o de que su disfraz era ridículo yo solo me limitaba en sonreír era la primera vez que veía a Clarence así, por lo regular las chicas se ponen así cuando hablan con el incluso yo una vez, pero ahora era totalmente diferente tanto que ahora el es el que tartamudeaba y para que dejara de hacerlo decidí hablar del tema que mas le gusta solo para que dejara de hablar del clima

Kendall – y dime Clarence es fácil o difícil hacer una acrobacia

Kick cambio su expresión de nerviosismo a una cara de sorpresa, era lo mas obvio ya que por lo regular siempre peleamos por eso, el freno el auto, me miro con una cara de espanto y después me dijo

Kick – quien eres y que le hiciste a Kendall Perkins?

Yo estaba mirando un folleto del parque de diversiones que estaba en el auto y al ver que freno el auto y hacerme esa pregunta yo solo sonreí y le dije

Kendall – si nos vamos a estar deteniendo a cada rato vamos a llegar hasta mañana al baile Clarence

Kick – creo que mis oídos están fallando o acaso me preguntabas de las acrobacias

Kendall – que, ¿acaso no puedo hablar de ese tema? (dejando de ver el folleto y viéndolo)

Kick – veras, la Kendall que conozco me diría "las acrobacias son estúpidas y desperdicio de tiempo y bla bla bla" (tratando de imitar su voz)

Kendall – para tu información mi voz no suena así y que tiene que hable de ese tema o que ¿acaso temes que sea mejor que tu?

Kick – en tus sueños Kendall, las niñas no pueden hacer acrobacias

Kendall – claro que si. Scarlett si puede y si ella puede yo tambien

Kick – bueno por que ella es diferente pero tu no

Kendall – y por que yo no

Kick – por que las niñas no aguantan nada aparte de que te vayas a lastimar

Kendall – y desde cuando te importa mi bienestar

Kick – desde…olvídalo

Kendall – bien entonces hare una acrobacia y te demostrare que puedo ser tan buena o hasta mas que tu

Kick – Kendall para hacer una acrobacia necesitas preparación, práctica y concentración para poder lograr una acrobacia, no creas que se hacen de la noche a la mañana

Kendall – ok entonces tú me enseñaras hacer una acrobacia

Kick – ¿YO? y que te hace pensar que yo te enseñare hacer una acrobacia

Kendall – pues quien mas sabe de esto que tu

Kick – pero…

Kendall – apresúrate Clarence que el tiempo es oro y vamos a llegar tarde (interrumpiendo a Kick y con voz autoritaria)

Kick volvió arrancar el auto sin decir nada en absoluto, pensé que hablar de ese tema al menos conversaríamos tranquilamente pero veo que no ,al contrario el se niega hablar de eso conmigo creo que esta ves yo metí la pata, cuando llegamos a la escuela Kick estaciono el auto , nos pusimos nuestros antifaces y nos dirigimos al gimnasio en donde se supone que seria el baile. Durante el camino nos encontrábamos algunas parejas que se nos quedaban viendo algo extrañados en especial a Kick , era obvio según yo tengo entendido el no iba a los bailes de otoño acompañado ni mucho menos disfrazado la cuestión es que a mi no me reconocían ya que se preguntaban ¿quien era?, creo que esto era algo tonto ya que ¿como un antifaz puede cambiarlo todo? creo que el mas tonto de la escuela podría decir que era yo Kendall Perkins pero creo que no, por un lado me reía de todas esas chicas curiosas ya que estaban celosas pero por otro lado si sabían quien era yo creo que tendría de enemiga a todo cuerpo estudiantil femenil cosa que no seria nada bueno , antes de que Kick abriera la puerta del gimnasio yo respire profundo y me dije entre si "tu puedes Kendall" pero creo que llego a oídos de Kick por que el se empezó a reír y me dijo

Kick – tranquila Kendall que no te van a comer, solo es un típico baile con típicos estudiantes y maestros de preparatoria ¿que cosa anormal puede pasar?

Yo solo me lo quede viendo algo molesta ya que se estaba burlando de mí cosa que ya no era nuevo para mí

Kick – o al menos que todos se transformen en zombies come cerebros (haciendo gestos terroríficos)

Kendall – bueno en ese caso yo estaría en problemas pero tu no

Kick – y ¿por que yo no?

Kendall – por que tú no tienes cerebro

Kick – jaja que graciosa (dijo con sarcasmo)

Kick abrió la puerta y al parecer todo era normal, chicos y chicas expandidos unos bailaban, otros en la barra del bufet y otros simplemente hablaban pero tratándose de los rumores de que Kick tenia una pareja de baile pues mi peor temor se hizo realidad , todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo, mire a Kick por un momento y al parecer a el no le importaba claro era de esperarse ya que el era popular y los populares estaban acostumbrados a la admiración de los demás pero yo no, me sentía intimidada, odiada y juzgada y como era de esperarse entre en estado de pánico y nerviosismo y creo que esto Kick lo noto por que en seguida el sujeto mi mano me sonrió y con un tono suave y dulce me dijo

Kick – tranquila Kendall no pasa nada – (Kendall lo mira) – y si los zombies intentan atacarte ten por seguro que me encargare de todos ellos

Sus palabras fueron lindas pero a la vez extrañas nunca en su vida me había hablado de esa manera todo esto era algo nuevo para mi tanto que le sonreí e incluso creo que me sonroje y aquella sensación de nerviosismo y pánico desapareció como por arte de magia., Kick y yo nos dirigimos hacia la barra del bufet en donde estaban Gunther degustando la fuente de chocolate, Kick puso su mano en su hombro y con una voz alegre le dijo

Kick – Gunther se supone que deberías estar bailando con tu "novia" no estar aquí comiendo fresas con chocolate

Gunther – (voltea a ver a su amigo) ¿Kick? ¿Eres tú?

Kick – no soy el sombrerero loco (dijo con sarcasmo)

Gunther – pues te pareces mucho a mi amigo Kick (dijo con algo de inocencia)

Kick – (mirándolo sarcásticamente) soy yo Kick Buttowski

Gunther – Kick ¿y tu casco?

Kick – esta en el auto ¿y Jackie?

Gunther – Aah! fue a su casillero por su cámara, dice que esta noche debe ser inolvidable y quiere fotografías para el periódico escolar

Kick – ya veo

Gunther – Kendall deberías probar esto esta delicioso

Kendall – tal vez después y ¿como sabes que soy yo?

Gunther – fácil, eres la única chica que lleva un vestido muy elegante y original óseo que lleva tu firma, la firma de Kendall Perkins

Kendall – pensé que nadie me reconocería

Gunther – bueno hay que ser tonto para no notarlo

Mouth – hola chicos (mirando a Kendall) y díganme ¿quien es esta hermosa doncella?

Gunther – creo que hable muy rápido

Kick – que te importa (dijo algo celoso y alejando a Kendall de el)

Mouth – vamos Kick solo te estoy preguntando como se llama la hermosa doncella que te acompaña en esta fantástica noche

Kendall – este…yo…

Anna – ahí estas Christoper

Mouth – ¿Anna? Este pensé que seguías en el baño

Anna – mira mejor cállate que te estoy viendo desde aquí como le estas coqueteando a la pareja de Kick

Mouth – pero yo…

Kick – Gunther yo creo que será mejor que nos fuéramos a otra parte

Gunther – espérate Kick que esto se va a poner bueno

Kendall – vámonos (jalándolo de la oreja)

Kick , Gunther y yo nos dirigimos a una de las pocas mesas que estaban vacías , Gunther se quejaba de que había sido muy violenta con el y de que no lo dejamos ver la discusión de Mouth y Anna, yo estaba respondiéndole un mensaje que mi prima me había mandado un par de minutos y Kick miraba su reloj algo impaciente, después de verlo por algunos minutos Kick vio a Gunther y le dijo

Kick – Gunther acompáñame al baño

Gunther – ¿mmmhh?

Kick – tenemos…que…hablar… lo de ya sabes que (haciendo gestos e indirectas)

Gunther – ¿eh?

Kick – ven (jalando a Gunther)

Kendall – adonde van

Kick – al baño

Kendall – y es necesario que Gunther te acompañe

Kick – si las chicas van de a dos al baño ¿Por qué los hombres no?

Kendall – buena pregunta pero…

Kick – ahora regresamos

Gunther – pero yo no tengo ganas

Kick – camina

Kendall – pero yo no quiero estar sola

Y era cierto no quería estar sola ni mucho menos aquí en donde había bastante gente , los chicos se me quedaban viendo algo anonadados e incluso varios me coqueteaban era algo extraño por decirlo así ya que "aquellos chicos" no me pasaban de una nerd yo solo los ignoraba o simplemente me alejaba , pero conforme pasaba los minutos no daba resultado cosa que me estaba poniendo algo incomoda, en eso vi a Jackie que se acercaba a nuestra mesa, por un momento suspire de alivio al fin una cara familiar ella se me quedo viendo algo extrañada y después con una enorme sonrisa me dijo

Jackie – Kendall veniste

* * *

><p><strong>P.V. Kick <strong>

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que tuve mi ultima cita , recuerdo que en mis citas todo era normal e incluso no me ponía nervioso al contrario ellas eran la que se ponían nerviosas pero ahora parecía un completo idiota, el único tema que se me ocurría era el clima y de mi disfraz Kendall solo reía pero sabia que no era por el "clima" si no por mi tartamudez y no la culpo si realmente me escuchaba chistoso , es extraño como pueden cambiar los papeles se suponía que la que debería estar nerviosa era Kendall pero al contrario ella parecía estar normal como si nada y el que estaba nervioso era yo pero también como no estarlo si Kendall lucia mas bonita de lo normal, no digo que sea fea pues ella tiene lo suyo pero hoy con ese vestido lucia realmente hermosa casi irreconocible, ella me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me dijo algo, algo que era inusual en ella, algo que realmente me sorprendió

Kendall – y dime Clarence es fácil o difícil hacer una acrobacia

¿Acaso me estaba preguntando de las acrobacias? Eso si que era algo nuevo para mí pero ¿por que lo hace? si ella las odia , es mas ,odia todo lo que se involucre con acrobacias o deportes extremos en resumen todo lo que sea arriesgado, cosa que mi respuesta fue algo espontanea y tonta

Kick – quien eres y que le hiciste a Kendall Perkins?

Tal grado fue mi impresión que frene el auto de sopetón, ella solo se excusaba viendo un folleto del parque de diversiones que deje la última vez que use el auto, ella me miro y ahí empezó nuestra pequeña discusión , por lo regular nuestras peleas son por que hago acrobacias pero ahora ella quería que le enseñara hacer una ,por mi parte a cualquiera que me pidiera mi ayuda o que le enseñara hacer una acrobacia con gusto le enseñaría pero a ella no , y por una poderosa razón ,su seguridad , a pesar de que parezca fuerte suele herirse fácilmente un ejemplo , cuando jugamos quemados , siempre termina ella yendo a la enfermería ahora si le enseñara hacer una acrobacia terminaría yendo al hospital o al cementerio y yo no quiero que le pase eso y menos a ella

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la escuela,yo estacione el auto y después nos pusimos nuestros antifaces ,luego nos dirigimos al gimnasio note que la mayoría se nos quedaba viendo en especial a Kendall ya que se preguntaban ¿Quién era ella? Yo solo me los quedaba viendo en especial a los chicos ya que algunos babeaban por ella cosa que me molestaba y si lo admito eso me ponía algo celoso, cuando llegamos a la puesta del gimnasio Kendall se decía así misma "tu puedes Kendall" ahí me di cuenta de su estado de pánico, yo reí un poco ya que era algo gracioso y curioso a la vez y que tan pronto cayera en ese estado así que trate de animarla un poco

Kick – tranquila Kendall que no te van a comer, solo es un típico baile con típicos estudiantes y maestros de preparatoria ¿que cosa anormal puede pasar?

Al parecer creo que esto la distrajo un poco ya que la saco de su estado, ella me miro algo disgustada por mi comentario, por mi parte no entendía el por que me gustaba verla así pero algo era seguro verla así me daba tanta satisfacción y placer

Kick – o al menos que todos se transformen en zombies come cerebros (haciendo gestos terroríficos)

Kendall – bueno en ese caso yo estaría en problemas pero tu no

Kick – y ¿por que yo no?

Kendall – por que tú no tienes cerebro

Kick – jaja que graciosa (dije con sarcasmo)

Cuando entramos todo el mundo estaba disperso como era de costumbre en un baile, pero al notar nuestra presencia todos volteaban a vernos, yo estaba normal aunque Kendall no, ya que podía sentir su miedo y claro para ella era algo nuevo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la "estupefacción" o así lo llamaría ella así que tome su mano con suavidad, le sonreí y le dije

Kick – tranquila Kendall no pasa nada – (Kendall lo mira) – y si los zombies intentan atacarte ten por seguro que me encargare de todos ellos

Y con esto se tranquilizo cosa que a mi me dio frlicidad, después nos dirigimos a la barre del bufet en donde estaba Gunther, se me hacia algo extraño de verlo solo ahí ya que el me dijo que su pareja de baile era Jackie y al ver que no estaba con el decidí averiguarlo, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le hable como siempre aunque creo que sin mi casco no me reconoció ya que me veía algo confundido pero era de esperarse ya que era rara la vez que me lo quitaba

Kick – Gunther se supone que deberías estar bailando con **tu novia** no estar aquí comiendo fresas con chocolate

Gunther – (voltea a ver a su amigo) Kick? Eres tú?

Kick – no soy el sombrerero loco (dijo con sarcasmo)

Gunther – pues te pareces mucho a mi amigo Kick (dijo con algo de inocencia)

Kick – (mirándolo sarcásticamente) soy yo Kick Buttowski

Gunther – Kick ¿y tu casco?

Kick – esta en el auto ¿y Jackie? (dije curioso)

Gunther – ah! fue a su casillero por su cámara, dice que esta noche debe ser inolvidable y quiere fotografías para el periódico escolar

Kick – ya veo

Gunther – Kendall deberías probar esto esta delicioso

Kendall – tal vez después y ¿como sabes que soy yo?

Gunther – fácil, eres la única chica que lleva un vestido muy elegante y original óseo que lleva tu firma, la firma de Kendall Perkins

Kendall – pensé que nadie me reconocería

Gunther – bueno hay que ser tonto para no notarlo

Mouth – hola chicos (mirando a Kendall) y díganme ¿quien es esta hermosa doncella?

Gunther – creo que hable muy rápido

Yo mire a Mouth algo celoso por así decirlo ya que la mirada que le daba a **mi Kendall** no era muy apropiada aparte que le estaba coqueteando y tenia que dejarle bien claro aquí el único que le podía coquetear o incluso verla así era **yo **y nadie mas

Kick – que te importa (dije enojado y alejando a Kendall de el)

Mouth – vamos Kick solo te estoy preguntando como se llama la hermosa doncella que te acompaña esta fantástica noche

Kendall – este…yo…

En eso llego la cita de Mouth a interrumpirlo, creo que para Kendall fue un alivio ya que pudo suspirar en paz

Anna – ahí estas Christoper

Mouth – Anna? Este pensé que seguías en el baño

Anna – mira mejor cállate que te estoy viendo desde aquí como le estas coqueteando a la pareja de Kick

Mouth – pero yo…

En eso mire a mi amigo quien estaba muy entretenido con la discusión, esto era algo incomodo para mi ver a una pareja discutir así que le dije a Gunther

Kick – Gunther yo creo que será mejor que nos fuéramos a otra parte

Gunther – espérate Kick que esto se va a poner bueno

Kendall – vámonos (jalándolo de la oreja)

Lo que hizo Kendall si que fue algo gracioso ya que Gunther parecía niño chiquito haciendo berrinches, nos dirigimos a una de las pocas mesas que estaban disponibles y nos sentamos ahí por unos minutos, Gunther hacia pucheros y se quejaba ya que quería ver como Anna le decía sus cosas a Mouth mientras que Kendall estaba concentrada en su teléfono, por mi parte miraba el reloj ya que quería recuperar una parte de mi diario y también ideaba un plan para capturar al idiota que secuestro mi diario, los minutos seguían pasando , yo miraba a cualquiera que era sospechoso que entrara al baño pero no tenia resultados así que volví a mirar a Gunther y le dije

Kick – Gunther acompáñame al baño

Gunther – ¿mmmhh?

Kick – tenemos…que…hablar… lo de ya sabes que (haciendo gestos e indirectas)

Gunther – ¿eh?

Kick – ven (jalando a Gunther)

En eso Kendall despego su mirada del teléfono y nos vio algo curiosa

Kendall – adonde van

Kick – al baño

Kendall – y es necesario que Gunther te acompañe

Kick – si las chicas van de a dos al baño ¿Por qué los hombres no?

Kendall – buena pregunta pero…

Kick – ahora regresamos

Gunther – pero yo no tengo ganas

Kick – camina

Kendall – pero yo no quiero estar sola

Si lo se fui algo descortés dejándola sola, sabia a lo que me arriesgaba dejarla ahí sola con un montón de personas que para ella eran desconocidas, era como dejar a un cordero entre una manada de leones esperando el momento para asecharla, espero no tardarme demasiado de lo contrario juro que el que se atreva a tocarla se las va a ver conmigo. Realmente me gustaría que ella nos acompañara pero también tenia un gran problema si ella se entera que la invite al baile solo para recuperar mi diario apuesto que ella pasaría de odiarme a matarme, y no la culpo por ello yo también haría lo mismo pero espero que eso no pase, de lo contrario no se que es lo que haría

Entramos a los baños rápidamente y empezamos a buscar mi diario, Gunther se me quedo viendo algo extrañado ya que yo buscaba como loco desesperado, el se me acerco y me dijo

Gunther – dime estas así por tu diario o por dejar a tu amada sola (dijo en tono burlón)

Kick – ¿cual amada? Que no ves que si alguien encuentra mi diario será mi fin

Gunther – tranquilo amigo que aquí esta (dándole una parte de su diario)

Kick – ¿en donde lo encontraste?

Gunther – estaba debajo del tercer lavabo

Kick – gracias hermano te debo una

Gunther – y dime ¿cual es el siguiente paso? por que no creo que quieras seguir a merced del tipo ese ¿o si?

Kick – no así que e ideado un plan pero para eso necesito tu ayuda

Gunther – claro sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que sea pero por pura curiosidad ¿no sabes como te dará el resto de tu diario?

Kick – se supone que le tengo que dar a Kendall un beso deseado ósea que ambos lo deseemos y cuando esto suceda mi diario aparecerá en mi casillero exactamente a las doce en punto

Gunther – wow no se si el tipo este enfermo o realmente quiere que tu y Kendall terminen juntos

Kick – pues yo creo que esta loco si piensa que va a seguir jugando conmigo pero cuando lo capture va a desear no haber nacido (dije enojado)

Gunther – Kick a veces me das miedo

Kick – si igual yo me doy miedo

Gunther – y tienes un plan

Kick – oh si, en el armario del conserje hay una vieja red de voleibol si la instalamos en mi casillero podremos capturar al secuestrador

Gunther – bien pero se supone que ese tipo te estará observando para ver si cumples con lo que te pide

Kick – por eso, ahorita la instalamos y regresamos de nuevo al baile y cuando pongan las canciones lentas yo bailo con Kendall mientras tu te filtraras en los pasillos y esperaras hasta que el secuestrador abra mi casillero, una vez que lo abra la trampa se activara y tu me avisaras por mensaje y cuando este ahí juro que lo hare pagar muy caro

Gunther – eh suena interesante pero yo quería bailar con Jackie (dijo tristemente)

Kick – te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe te conseguiré una reservación en el restaurante del acuario de Okinawa

Gunther – no lo se (pensándolo)

Kick – es mas romántico comer bajo el agua además a Jackie le gustan los peces

Gunther – esta bien veré la forma de distraer a Jackie

Kick – y yo la forma de cómo…de cómo…

Gunther –de cómo besar a Kendall

Kick – eso (sonrojándose)

Gunther – ay Kick por que te sonrojas si has besado a Kendall dos…

Kick – ssshhh 8tapandole la boca a su amigo) aquí no es seguro hablar de eso

Gunther –bien bien

Kick – entonces vayamos a ponerla trampa antes de que el DJ ponga las canciones cursis

Gunther –jajajaja

Kick – cual es la gracia

Gunther – ya quiero ver tu tercer beso

Kick – GUNTHER (ruborizado)

Gunther – jajajajaja

* * *

><p><strong>P. <strong>

Jackie – Kendall viniste

Kendall – amm si

Después de algunos minutos de incomodidad me legraba de ver a Jackie, ella se acerco muy alegre y después comenzamos a platicar

Jackie – pensé que no ibas a venir con eso de que a ti no te gustan los bailes

Kendall – pues ya vez cambie de opinión

Jackie – oye espera un segundo ¿en donde esta tu pareja?

Kendall – amm fue al baño

Jackie – oh ya veo así que dime ¿Qué se siente ser la pareja de Kick Buttowski?

Kendall – ¿como sabes que Kick es mi pareja? (dije algo sorprendida)

Jackie – es obvio, Kick no se iba a dar por vencido así de fácil aparte mi pequeño vikingo me lo dijo

Kendall – ¿tu pequeño vikingo?

Jackie – si, Gunther me lo dijo

Kendall – y apoco Gunther sabe que lo llamas así

Jackie – no pero así lo llamaría si el fuese mi novio (dijo emocionada)

Kendall – yo digo que muy pronto tendrás novio

Jackie – tú lo crees

Kendall – sip

Todo iba muy bien hasta que en medio de la multitud Gordon se apareció, el venia vestido con un disfraz de rey ya que el aclamaba que era el rey del baile de otoño, se acerco a Jackie y con voz seductora comenzó hablarle

Gordon – hola (besando su mano) mi hermosa reina

Jackie – que es lo que quieres Gordon (dijo molesta)

Gordon – eso es muy fácil mi hermosa doncella, te quiero a ti

Kendall – mira Gordon mas te vale que te alejes de ella si no quieres ser hombre muerto (dije enojada)

Gordon – y tú quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera (volteando a verla)

Kendall – que ¿acaso no me reconoces?

Gordon – (la mira por unos segundos) ¿Kendall? (dijo sorprendido)

Kendall – en carne y hueso

Gordon – jajajaja así que viniste y dime en ¿donde esta mi pañoleta?

Kendall – esta muy cómoda en mi armario

Gordon – Kendall, Kendall, Kendall se supone que tenías que venir con tu pareja y en vista de que no la traes o al menos que sea invisible, esa pañoleta es mía así como Jackie

Kendall – escúchame bien Gordon tanto Jackie como mi pañoleta NO SON TUYAS así que asnos el honor de irte de aquí

Gordon – parece que a "alguien" se le olvido la apuesta

Jackie – ¿apuesta? Que apuesta (mirando a Kendall)

Gordon- acaso no le dijiste a mi amada Jackie sobre la apuesta Kendall no, no, no muy mal mi querida Kendall muy mal (dijo en tono burlón)

Jackie - Kendall de que esta hablando Gordon

Gordon – bueno será mejor que me prepare para mi gran noche (acercándose a Kendall) te veré el lunes temprano (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Gordon se había ido, Jackie estaba inquieta y molesta yo no sabia que hacer, todo lo que había hecho era por ella por que era mi amiga y yo haría cualquier cosa por ella y por Alex así que no tenia otra opción que decirle la verdad

Kendall – veras Gordon dijo que este año seria coronado rey del baile pero en vista que no tiene pareja según el tu serias su reina, le dije que tu ya tenias pareja así que era mejor que se olvidara de ti pero el dijo que haría lo que fuese necesario para que tu y Gunther no estuvieran juntos ,así que apostamos si yo conseguía una pareja de baile el te dejaría en paz y no volvería a participar en ningún concurso y seria mi esclavo pero si yo perdía le daría mi pañoleta verde y seria su sirvienta por el resto del año escolar

Jackie – ese idiota quien se cree que es para decir que soy su reina, yo jamás saldría con el y mucho menos dejaría a mi Gunther por el

Kendall – lo se

Jackie – pero entonces ¿Qué hay de Kcik? El sabe todo esto

Kendall – no, el no sabe nada, es mas yo no quería ser su pareja (dije desanimada)

Jackie – Kendall

Kendall – no es justo para el

Kick – que no es justo

En ese momento no me había percatado que Kick y Gunther estaban ahí, yo solo me lo quede viendo a Kick algo asustada no sabia que responderle, el me miro algo curioso y a la vez preocupado yo desvie mi mirada , no sabia como decirle la verdad, y si se la tenia que decir ¿Cómo? Pero no seria aquí en donde hay demasiada gente, suspire un poco, lo volví a ver y después le dije

Kendall – no es nada

Kick – ¿segura?

Kendall – si, si me disculpan voy al baño

Jackie – te acompaño

Kendall – no, no es necesario quiero ir sola

Yo me aparte de ellos desapareciendo entre la multitud y sali del gimnasio a respirar un poco de aire fresco, podía observar que había una que otra pareja sentada en las bancas de la cancha de futbol yo me senté en la primera banca que encontré y observaba a las otras parejas como se divertían mirando las estrellas en eso sentí una cálida y suave mano tocándome el hombro, yo voltee a ver quien era y era nada mas y nada menos que mi mejor amiga Alexandra , ella me miro alegremente, yo le sonreí ya que durante este tiempo que estado aquí no la había visto ella se sentó a mi lado y con una vos tan serena me dijo

Alex – se supone que deberías estar adentro con tu pareja y no solita aquí afuera

Kendall – quería respirar un poco de aire fresco así que sali por que sentía que me asfixiaba

Alex – es eso o es por que viste a Rolando y a Karen juntos

Kendall – tu sabes que el ya no me importa y no, no los e visto y tu ¿Por qué estas aquí tu solita?

Alex – no estoy sola es que mi pareja se siente un poco mal

Kendall – ¿que le paso al chico emo?

Alex – me dijo que comió unos panquecitos de canela y ahora dice que se siente mal y anda como mareado

Kendall – no se supone que es alérgico a la canela

Alex – se supone pero el muy menso se le olvido y se comió cuatro

Kendall – lo llevaste a la enfermería

Alex – el no quiere dice que con un poco de aire fresco se compone (dijo algo dudosa)

Kendall – y en donde esta

Alex – esta dos bancas arriba de nosotras (dijo señalando en donde estaba el chico emo) y dime Kendall ¿quien es tu pareja? (dijo curiosa)

Kendall – que no es obvio

Alex – eh no (fingiendo no saber nada)

Kendall – es Kick

Alex – ¿enserio es tu pareja?, eso significa que después de todo le dijiste que si (dijo alegremente)

Kendall – algo así (dije sin ánimos)

Alex – ya veo pero por que no estas feliz, digo tienes al chico más guapo y popular de la escuela como tu pareja (tratando de animarla)

Kendall – sabes acepte ir con el al estúpido baile solo para ganarle la apuesta a Gordon y que dejara a Jackie en paz pero sabes me siento tan mal ya que Kick fue lindo conmigo y cada vez que el hace algo lindo por mi me hace sentir mas mal

Alex – Kendall (dijo en un tono serio)

Kendall – realmente me hubiera gustado ir al baile con el pero si nada que perder o ganar, ya que ni siquiera lo estoy disfrutando

Alex – (la mira algo culpable) Kendall hay algo que debo decirte

Kendall – la mentira me esta comiendo viva (dije tapándome la cara)

Alex – Kendall yo fui

Kendall – me odio a mi misma

Alex – KENDALL YO FUI LA CAUSANTE DE TODO

Kendall – de que estas hablando, claro que no

Alex – claro que si yo fui la que encontró el diario de Kick y lo use para qué te invitara al baile y así le ganaras a Gordon

Kendall – ¿QUE? (dije sorprendida)

Chico emo – ¿que?

**continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridos lectores=)<strong>

**antes que nada muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, sugerencias y favoritos pero mas por esperarme (si lo se realmente me paso de mala onda y siempre los dejo en suspenso) tambien les pido una disculpa por no subir el capitulo pero como verán no tenia internet (y odio ir a un café internet) aparte de que tengo algunos asuntos personales que atender pero aquí les se los dejo, se preguntaran el "continuara" verán es que el capitulo que hice estaba muy largo así que lo recorte XD aparte no quería subirlo si no antes terminarlo (en pocas palabras agregarle mas a la continuación y así subiría dos) pero en vista de que ya querían la continuación tanto aquí como en el deviantar pues aquí se los dejo ,sobre el siguiente capitulo pues me faltan otras dos o tres hojas jejeje en dos semanas ya esta (palabra) sobre el baile (para los curiosos) sigue en el siguiente capitulo**

**Bueno eso seria todo cualquier comentario es bienvenido y si la autora (ósea yo) sigue viva :D**


	9. Chapter 9

********n/a: Kick Buttowski NO ME PERTENECE es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son mios =)********

* * *

><p><strong>P.V. Kendall<strong>

Kendall – ¿QUE?

Chico emo – ¿que?

Alex – realmente lo siento mucho

Kendall – como pudiste hacer semejante estupidez Alexandra (levantándose de la banca y enojada)

Chico emo – wow realmente eres malvada (Alex y Kendall se lo quedan viendo) eso me gusta

Kendall – silencio (dijo esto viendo al chico emo)

Alex – Kendall no era mi intención es mas no sabia que ese libro era un diario ni mucho menos sabia que era de Kick

Kendall – sabes lo que te va hacer Clarence cuando se entere que tú fuiste la que tomo su diario

Alex – si, se va a enojar conmigo y mucho (dijo esto con tristeza)

Chico emo – no mi querida Alex, el te va hacer la vida imposible es mas yo escuche que el que le había secuestrado su diario se las iba a pagar muy caro y créeme cuando te digo que lo dijo muy enojado

Kendall – y tu como lo sabes

Chico emo – por que cuando fui a vomitar por lo de mi alergia escuche todo eso y no sonaba muy contento es mas ellos hicieron un plan para capturar a "ladrón del diario"

Alex – (con cara de espanto) ahora si estoy muerta

Kendall – estamos muertas

Chico emo – pero ¿por qué tu? si Alex fue la que tomo el diario

Kendall – pero yo soy su pareja de baile y la mejor a miga de Alex, el va a pensar que todo esto fue planeado por las dos

Chico emo – ¿tu crees?

Kendall – conociéndolo si

Alex – lo siento Kendall, yo no quería pero tampoco iba a permitir que fueras la sirvienta de Gordon, yo solo quería que fueras al baile y que te divirtieras un rato pero no quería que todo acabara mal (dijo esto Alex llorando)

Kendall – pero esa no era la manera para que yo viniera

Alex –(llorando)

Chico emo – (mirando a Kendall) oye Kendall sé que ella no hizo lo correcto pero también compréndela, ella solo quería que fueras al baile y que no terminaras por servirle a Gordon ósea yo también haría lo mismo por mi mejor amigo

Kendall – tú harías lo mismo (mirando al chico emo)

Chico emo – pues si los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas y a pesar de las locuras que hacemos ellos siempre nos apoyan, pero antes de hacerlas siempre hay que pedir consejos primero para no salir perjudicado a uno mismo o a los demás (mirando a Alex)

Kendall – Alex (dije con un tono más suave)

Alex – (la mira a los ojos)

Kendall – en donde esta el diario

Alex – en la biblioteca, en el estante de literatura antigua

Kendall – bien ahora vuelvo

Chico emo – ¿adonde vas?

Kendall – a la biblioteca

Alex y chico emo – vamos contigo

Kendall – no

Alex – pero por que no si es mi culpa

Kendall – si, pero también eres mi mejor amiga, y una verdadera amiga hace locuras por la otra (viendo al chico emo) así que tu te quedaras aquí con el chico emo y yo iré por el diario y se lo entregare a Kick

Chico emo – estas loca

Alex - espera ¿te vas a echar la culpa?

Kendall – mira yo conozco a Clarence cuando se enoja enserio y yo no voy a permitir que él te diga de cosas o que te ofenda, eres mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria y siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas (sonriéndole)

Alex – pero Kendall

Kendall – pero nada (abrazándola)

Chico emo – Kendall ¿que no oíste lo que dije? él te va…

Kendall – ya se, pero es un riesgo que debo correr así que los dos se quedan aquí

Alex y chico emo – pero Kendall…

Kendall – es una orden (dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al gimnasio)

La verdad no sé si podría correr el riesgo, cuando Clarence se enoja enserio digamos que el no tiene compasión por nadie, seguí caminado hasta llegar a los pasillo y después empecé a subir las alargadas y espaciosas escaleras , luego me dirigí a la biblioteca de la escuela, los pasillos de noche se ven oscuros y misteriosos pero también alberga un silencio que te causa un gran nerviosismo al grado que sentía que alguien me vigilaba , supongo que era normal yo en mi vida había estado en una escuela de noche, decidí ignorar esa sensación y seguí caminando, conforme recorría cada uno de los pasillos pensaba en como iba abrir las puertas de la biblioteca ya que seguramente estaba cerradas, al llegar a la biblioteca note que estaba media abierta, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue "Alex la había dejado entre abierta por que aquí dejo el diario", cuando entre todo estaba a oscuras lo único que alumbraba los pasillos era la luz de la luna, se veía tan hermoso y a la vez tenebroso ya que según cuenta la leyenda que en esta biblioteca ,se aparece una mujer de negro que recorre cada uno de los pasillos y aquellos chicos que llegasen a verla a los ojos mueren al instante o eso es lo que dicen ,tome un poco de aire, me di valor y entre, al parecer todo era normal no había fantasmas y todo estaba en orden como se supone que debería estar una biblioteca, creo que debo dejar de creerme todo lo que me cuentan, me dije para mi misma, seguí mi camino hacia llegar al estante de literatura antigua y encontré el diario.

El diario mas bien parecía una carpeta, solo que con bastantes hojas y demasiadas estampas de Billy Strump, la curiosidad me tentaba, tenía tantas ganas de leerlo y saber lo que plasmaba aquí pero mi conciencia me decía que no, que estaba mal leer cosas ajenas y empecé a entrar en una disputa entre mi conciencia y mi curiosidad, en eso me distrajo unos pequeños ruidos que escuche a tres pasillos de tras de mi, lo primero en que pensé fue "la dama de negro" volví a esconder el diario entre los libros de literatura y corrí a esconderme de tras de unos sillones que estaba en la sección de tecnología vi que una sombra pasaba no se le distinguía la forma pero lo mas seguro era el espíritu que rondaba por aquí, cerré mis ojos y rezaba para que no me encontrara incluso suplicaba que Clarence estuviera aquí ,cuando abrí los ojos vi una pequeña luz que emergía de la nada, esta se acercaba hacia mi, yo tome un libro que estaba en una mesita y cuando esa luz estaba a cinco pasos enfrente de mi la golpee con fuerza pero mi pie se enredo con mi vestido haciéndome caer encima de algo o alguien y al escuchar los quejidos de cierta voz familiar me di cuenta que había metido la pata otra vez.

Kick – pero que diablos te pasa

Kendall - ¿Kick? que haces aquí

Kick – es la misma pregunta que te hago a ti

Kendall – ¿así? pues contéstame tú primero

Kick – es que te tardaste mucho en el baño y le pedí a Jackie que te fuera a buscar para saber si estabas bien pero cuando me dijo que no estabas tuve la intuición que te encontraría aquí

Kendall – (lo ve apenada)

Kick – y si, te encontré aunque no esperaba que me recibieras así y tu ¿que haces aquí?

Kendall – este…yo…tenia…ganas de leer un libro

Kick – ¿tenias ganas de leer un libro? ¿ahorita?

Kendall – si ya sabes, como estudiante ejemplar siempre tengo que ser la mejor de la clase (dije algo nerviosa)

Kick – y por qué será que no te creo

Kendall – mira eso es tu problema yo solo vine a leer y se acabo

Kick - ¿y por que a oscuras?

Kendall – por que me gusta ahorrar energía, además la luz de la luna es tan brillante que parece un foco

Kick – entonces ¿Por qué huías de mí?

Kendall – por que pensé que eras el fantasma de la biblioteca

Kick – jajajaja apoco crees en fantasmas

Kendall – no (mentí) pero quien sabe uno nunca sabe lo que te puedas encontrar

Kick – si tu lo dices

Kendall – bueno creo que deberíamos ir al gimnasio

Kick – si, nada mas que te quites de enzima

En eso me di cuenta en que posición estábamos, yo estaba enzima de él y Clarence un poco adolorido por los golpes que le había dado

Kendall – oye Kick hay algo que debo decirte

Kick – dime

Kendall – pues yo…

En eso escuchamos unos pasos muy cerca de nosotros lo primero que pensé fue "la dama de negro", Kick tomo la linterna y cuando la enfoco hacia la dirección en donde provenían los pasos, la silueta se veía algo extraña tanto que ni parecía humana lo único que hicimos fue gritar como locos

Kendall y Kick – aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Al ver que la sombra se acercaba y se aclaraba cada ves mas nos dimos cuenta que era Gunther y ambos suspiramos de alivio, Gunther solo se nos quedo viendo algo extrañado y después nos pregunto

Gunther - que andaban haciendo los dos par de traviesos

KIck lo miro algo confundido y yo solo le dije lo que se me vino a la mente

Kendall – venimos a leer un libro

Creo que eso fue algo estúpido ya que Kick se me quedo viendo con una cara de incrédulo y en su mirada decía "eso ni tu te lo crees", Gunther con una sonrisa picara nos dijo

Gunther – miren si querían estar asolas los dos no hay ningún problema pero no es para que me mientan, además en la posición que están pues me da a pensar muchas cosas

Kick y yo solo nos miramos y enseguida rápidamente nos separamos, Gunther solo reía y Kick que estaba un poco apenado trataba de explicarle como estaba la situación

Kick – no es lo que tú piensas veras…

Gunther – amigo yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones solo te digo que están yendo algo apresurados

Kick – no es lo que tú piensas (poniéndose rojo)

Kendall – ¿en que estas pensando Gunther? (dije algo confundida)

Gunther – en nada será mejor que los tres bajemos o empezaran a buscarnos y me refiero a Jackie

Kick y Kendall – si

Los tres salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos al gimnasio ahí nos encontramos a una Jackie preocupada, ella se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo

Jackie – en donde estaban

Gunther – en la biblioteca

Jackie – ¿en la biblioteca?

Gunther – si, estaban (ve a Kick y Kendall) digamos que se estaban entendiendo mejor

Jackie – eh?

Kick – mejor olvídalo ya traje a Kendall así que comience la fiesta

Kick me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, ahí empezamos a bailar una canción llamada "Gangnam Style" aunque la mayoría bailaba algo raro yo trataba de seguir el ritmo aunque no estaba para nada concentrada ya que pensaba en la manera mas sutil de decirle sobre su diario, Jackie me miraba algo preocupada pues ella sabia lo que de seguro estaba pensando, cuando termino la canción kick me sonrió y eso hizo que la culpa me comiera cada ves mas y mas yo solo le di una sonrisa fingida aunque no entendía el por que me dolía en mi corazón, Jackie le dijo algo en el oído a Gunther y este se llevo a Kick a la fuente de sodas ,una ves que ellos se habían ido ella se acerco y me dijo

Jackie – Kendall pensé que estabas en el baño ¿en donde andabas?

Kendall – estaba en las bancas del campo de futbol despejando mi mente y después me entere que todo era una mentira

Jackie – de que estas hablando

Kendall – Alex me dijo que ella planeo todo esto para que Kick me invitara al baile

Jackie – ¿enserio? No te creo Kick no se prestaría para eso y mucho menos Alexandra

Kendall – pero es cierto, Alex encontró por accidente el diario de Kick y pues ya te imaginaras

Jackie – ¿QUE? en donde esta Alex para que me de unas muy buenas explicaciones (dijo enojada)

Kendall – eso ya no importa lo que importa es como se lo diré, estábamos solos en la biblioteca y por un momento pensé en decírselo pero nos asusto Gunther

Jackie – bueno ya tranquila veré la forma en que ustedes estén asolas para que arreglen esto

Kendall – y crees que todo termine bien

Jackie – no lo se, a lo mejor ya no le vuelve hablar a Alex o quien sabe como reaccione

Lo que dijo Jackie hizo que aun mas me preocupara, realmente no sabia como iba a reaccionar, Jackie seguía en el plan de delatar a Alex pero lo que ella no sabia es que yo me iba a echar la culpa, realmente me había metido en un gran problema

* * *

><p><strong>P.V. Kick :<strong>

Ya llevaba mas de media hora que había ido al baño y no regresaba, me hizo pensar que algo malo le había pasado lo primero que pensé fue "por obligarla a comer una hamburguesa sabiendo que ella tenia razón ya que tanta grasa es malo para el colesterol se había enfermado" eso hizo que me preocupara mas y le pedí a Jackie que fuera a verla para saber si estaba bien, Jackie me dijo que si y en seguida fue, Gunther me dijo que estaba exagerando y que a lo mejor se estaba maquillando que así son todas las chicas de vanidosas, yo solo rogaba por que estuviera bien y que todo este embrollo de mi diario y de Kendall terminara bien, mi amigo me miro algo serio y me dijo:

Gunther – oye Kick realmente piensas besarla digo no crees que seria mejor decirle la verdad (dijo en un tono serio)

Kick – Gunther si supieras como me odio a mi mismo, sabes esta tarde que pase con Kendall en el centro comercial fue la mejor "no cita" de mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con la presencia de una chica, si supieras las muchas cualidades que descubrí, era una Kendall distinta a la que solemos ver diario en la escuela (baje mi mirada) pero tan solo saber que si le digo la verdad ella me odiaría por el resto de su vida y sobre el beso (suspiro) una parte de mi desea besarla pero otra se siente sucia es mas no merezco su beso ni mucho menos que sea mi pareja

Gunther – vaya hasta que el gran Kick Buttowski empezó a madurar

Kick – Gunther esto es enserio

Gunther – lo que te digo es enserio, al fin te das cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia la persona que mas amas y odias

Kick – no el amo (mentí) solo me gusta su personalidad

Gunther – amigo a mi no me engañas, yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano y cuando te digo que te enamoraste de tu "némesis" es por que realmente te enamoraste de ella, acéptalo de una buena vez y deja de estar dándole vueltas al asunto

Kick – y tu como puedes asegurar eso

Gunther – por que desde mucho más antes que Kendall terminara con Rolando tú te sentías atraído por ella

Kick – no es cierto (poniéndose rojo)

Gunther – claro que si, es mas en la secundaria cuando Kendall iba hacer el papel de Julieta de la obra escolar tú pusiste la patineta a propósito para que ella se fracturara un pie

Kick – fue un accidente, no sabía que ella iba a pasar por ahí y que se fuera a tropezar con la azul

Gunther – ósea me estas diciendo que por "accidente" pusiste tu patineta en medio de un escenario en una ensayo general

Kick – exacto

Gunther – (rueda sus ojos) conforme no fue nada grave y gracias a tu "descuido" mi dulce Jackie termino haciendo la obra con Rolando (dijo esto con disgusto)

Kick – (suspira) crees que deba decirle la verdad

Gunther – si

Kick – ok cuando regrese le contare todo

Gunther - y que pasaría si ella te dice hasta de lo que te vas a morir

Kick – entonces no diré nada (mira algunas parejas que están bailando) me lo tengo merecido por ser un idiota

Gunther – sabes lo que opino, creo que ella no te odia como aparenta, en el fondo ella tiene un corazón de oro, tal vez se impresione al momento pero ella sabrá entender y tal vez te ayude a recuperar tu diario

Kick – ¿tu lo crees?

Gunther – no lo se pero esperemos que si

En ese momento Jackie llego pero al ver que llego solo me dio una mala señal, ella nos dijo que Kendall no estaba en el baño y lo primero que pensé fue "tal vez no se sentía cómoda estando aquí y de seguro fue a su casa" pero después vi su bolsa de mano que estaba junto al abrigo de Jackie así que volví a pensar "si yo fuera Kendall ¿en donde estaría?", Gunther le dijo a Jackie que si busco bien en el baño o en los pasillos cercanos y ella le contesto que si y que con este ruido ella no podía pensar en donde esta, en eso se me prendió el foco y el único lugar en donde no hay ruido y en donde ella le gusta pasar su tiempo libre es en la biblioteca, así que me pare y les dije:

Kick – ahora regreso

Jackie – ¿a donde vas?

Kick – a la biblioteca

Gunther – ¿a la bilioteca? pero si tu odias la biblioteca

Kick – créeme tengo una corazonada en donde se pudo haber metido Kendall, ahora vuelvo

Y sali del gimnasio a toda prisa dirigiéndome a la biblioteca, cuando llegue a la planta alta vi algo extraño en la puerta de la biblioteca así que me dirigí para averiguar que era. Al entrar, todos los pasillos se veían oscuros con uno que otro destellos de luz de la luna y silenciosos demasiado para mi gusto en eso recordé que en la recepción de la biblioteca tenían la caja de objetos perdidos y recordé que una vez vi una linterna en forma de zanahoria así que la busque y cuando la encontré la encendí para alumbrar este lugar.

Recorrí cada pasillo para encontrarla hasta que llegue al área de literatura, odiaba esta linterna ya que no alumbraba mucho y vi que algo estaba ahí al final de aquel pasillo no quería darle importancia pero algo me decía que era Kendall la que estaba ahí, así que camine hacia ella pero al ver que ella corría me quede pensando el por que lo hacia. Cuando llegue al área de tecnología la había perdido de vista y ahí de la nada recibí unos cuantos librazos en la cabeza y termine en el suelo con Kendall yo me la quede viendo y lo primero que le dije fue:

Kick – pero que diablos te pasa

Kendall - ¿Kick? que haces aquí

Kick – es la misma pregunta que te hago a ti

Kendall – ¿así? pues contéstame tú primero

Kick – es que te tardaste mucho en el baño y le pedí a Jackie que te fuera a buscar para saber si estabas bien pero cuando me dijo que no estabas tuve la intuición que te encontraría aquí

Kendall – (lo ve apenada)

Kick – y si, te encontré aunque no esperaba que me recibieras así y tu ¿que haces aquí? (sobándose la cabeza)

Kendall – este…yo…tenia…ganas de leer un libro

Kick – ¿tenias ganas de leer un libro? ¿ahorita?

Kendall – si ya sabes, como estudiante ejemplar siempre tengo que ser la mejor de la clase (dije algo nerviosa)

Kick – y por qué será que no te creo (y en serio que no le creía osea ¿Quién puede leer un libro en la oscuridad?)

Kendall – mira eso es tu problema yo solo vine a leer y se acabo

Kick - ¿y por que a oscuras?

Kendall – por que me gusta ahorrar energía, además la luz de la luna es tan brillante que parece un foco

Kick – entonces ¿Por qué huías de mí?

Kendall – por que pensé que eras el fantasma de la biblioteca

Kick – jajajaja apoco crees en fantasmas (burlándome de ella ya que yo no creo en fantasmas)

Kendall – no, pero quien sabe uno nunca sabe lo que te puedas encontrar

Kick – si tu lo dices

Kendall – bueno creo que deberíamos ir al gimnasio

Kick – si, nada mas que te quites de enzima

No me había dado cuenta en que posición estábamos los dos pero a decir verdad me gustaba y al menos sabía que ella estaba bien, en eso ella interrumpió mis pensamientos

Kendall – oye Kick hay algo que debo decirte

Kick – dime (algo nervioso)

Kendall – pues yo…

En eso escuchamos unos pasos muy cerca de nosotros, yo tome la linterna mientras que Kendall ponía una cara de horror y la enfoque hacia la dirección en donde provenían los pasos, la silueta se veía algo extraña tanto que ni parecía humana lo único que hicimos fue gritar del susto

Kendall y Kick – aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Al ver que la sombra se acercaba y se aclaraba cada ves mas nos dimos cuenta que era Gunther y ambos suspiramos de alivio juro que matate a Gunther por esto casi me da un infarto, el solo se nos quedo viendo algo extrañado y después nos dijo:

Gunther - que andaban haciendo los dos par de traviesos

Yo lo mire algo confundido y Kendall fue la que hablo

Kendall – venimos a leer un libro

Bien esa mentira realmente fue digamos algo incoherente y tonta pero era lo mas obvio Kendall no sabe mentir y eso era demasiado fácil de detectar, Gunther con una sonrisa picara nos dijo:

Gunther – miren si querían estar asolas los dos no hay ningún problema pero no es para que me mientan, además en la posición que están pues me da a pensar muchas cosas

Kendall y yo solo nos miramos y enseguida rápidamente nos separamos, Gunther solo reía ya me imaginaba lo que a de pasar en su pequeña cabeza así que trate de explicarle lo ocurrido

Kick – no es lo que tú piensas veras…

Gunther – amigo yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones solo te digo que están yendo algo apresurados

Kick – no es lo que tú piensas (poniéndose rojo)

Kendall – ¿en que estas pensando Gunther? (dijo algo confundida)

Gunther – en nada será mejor que los tres bajemos o empezaran a buscarnos y me refiero a Jackie

Kick y Kendall – si

Los tres salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos al gimnasio ahí nos encontramos a una Jackie que estaba caminando de un lado para otro, cuando nos vio ella se acerco y nos dijo:

Jackie – en donde estaban

Gunther – en la biblioteca

Jackie – ¿en la biblioteca?

Gunther – si, estaban (ve a Kick y Kendall) digamos que se estaban entendiendo mejor

Jackie – eh?

Para no dar mas detalles sobre el asunto decidí interrumpir esta pequeña conversación

Kick – mejor olvídalo ya traje a Kendall así que comience la fiesta

Le tome de la mano a Kendall y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, ahí empezamos a bailar una canción llamada "Gangnam Style" esa canción es algo rara pero pegajosa, creo que a Kendall no opinaba lo mismo ya que no le salían los pasos por que bailaba muy chistoso, cuando termino la canción le sonreí y ella me regreso el gesto aunque su sonrisa se veía muy apagada como si algo le preocupaba, después Gunther me dijo que lo acompañara a la barra por unos bocadillos y fuimos

Al llegar allá vimos a Gordon que estaba viéndose en su espejo portátil y al vernos nos dio una mirada no muy agradable y retadora, esto solo significa una cosa, problemas

Gordon – vaya vaya miren quien tenemos aquí si es Sr Buttonto y su leal bufón

Kick – mira Gordon no estoy de humor para pelear contigo así que piérdete

Gordon – que te pasa Kick acaso no tienes pareja (dijo en tono burlon)

Gunther – mira quien habla

Gordon – pues para que lo sepan yo si tengo pareja

Kick – así y quien es la desafortunada

Gunther – oh oh de seguro volvió a traer a su tía como el año pasado (dijo en tono burlon)

Gordon – NOOOOOOOO esta vez es muy diferente, aparte mi tía no esta en Mellowbrook (dijo esto ultimo para si mismo)

Kick – como sea, vámonos Gunther no quiero amargarme el baile

Gordon – ja anímate Buttowski que alguna niña a lo mejor te pida que bailes con ella, además alégrense ya que gane dos premios el día de hoy

Kick – no me interesa (sin tomarle mucha atención)

Gunther – así y que "ganaste" según tu (dijo comiendo unos pastelillos)

Kick – (viendo a Gunther)

Gordon – que bueno que lo preguntas Gunther, en primera seré el rey de otoño y mi reina será Jackie Wackerman

Gunther – (escupiendo el pastelillo que se había comido) no lo creo ella es mi cita de esta noche

Gordon – me temo que no ya que Kendall perdió

Kick – ¿perdió? de que estas hablando (dije algo alterado y confundido)

Gordon – veras ella y yo apostamos, si ella ganaba no volvería a participar en ningún concurso pero si perdía ella seria mi sirvienta por el resto de el año escolar

Gunther – y que tiene que ver mi caramelito en esto

Gordon – JAMAS LE VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI ME OYES (dijo enojado)

Gunther – PUES QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE ELLA ES MI CHICA (dijo Gunther furioso)

Gordon – eso ya lo veremos (ambos chicos se lanzan miradas fulminantes)

Kick – y que es lo que tenían que hacer (dije interrumpiendo su palea)

Gordon – simple Kendall tenia que conseguir pareja y como no lo hizo yo gane

Bien creo que Gordon no se a dado cuenta de que Kendall es mi pareja pero ahora estaba confundido, Kendall me dijo que "si" solo para no perder una apuesta con Gordon todo esto era extraño y confuso para mi puesto que ella nunca accedería una apuesta con Gordon ¿o si?, tantas dudas y preguntas tenia en mi mente y solo para salir de ellas tenia que hablar con Kendall. Tome a Gunther y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban las chicas, el se venia quejando y a regaña dientes me decía que lo soltara por que le iba a dar una "lección" a Gordon yo solo me lo quede viendo y le dije

Kick – Gunther amigo tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto ya que tu y Jackie no son novios, si quieres que esto termine solo dile lo que sientes a Jackie para que Gordon la deje en paz (dije algo molesto y alterado)

Gunther – y tú crees que es fácil decirle a la chica que más te gusta que la amas, crees que es como las acrobacias que haces o que (dijo molesto y al igual alterado)

Kick – la verdad no se, ya que nunca me e declarado a una pero supongo que si la "amas como dices" pelea por ella

Gunther – por eso voy a pelear por ella

Kick – lo harás de acuerdo a tus costumbres no es así

Gunther – si

Kick – bien mientras tu arreglas tus asuntos yo iré arreglar algo que tengo pendiente con Kendall

Deje ir a mi amigo y me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellas, realmente Kendall tiene mucho que explicarme como yo a ella….

* * *

><p>hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras =) muchas pero muchas gracias por sus lindo comentarios todos son bienvenidos al igual por su ENORME PASIENCIA<p>

**nota importante:** SOORY SORRY SORRY por no actualizar como quede pero e tenido cosas que hacer

1.-,mi tesina (la que se esta llevando mis mejores ideas y tiempo)

2.- trabajaos y mas trabajos de diseño y dibujo (TODO MI TIEMPO LIBRE T-T)

durante este mes y el que viene seran mis examenes finales TT-TT ai la presion ya comenzo, se supone que mi asistente iba asubir el capitulo por mi pero lo comprendo, el tambien tiene cosas que hacer , asi que cuando lleguen mis vacaciones tanto DA,, Facebook, Twitter y Fanfiction sere toda suya XD

**nota 2:** si esta medio raro el capitulo me dicen y lo corrijo , como dije anteriormente la tesina se lleva mis mejores ideas ¬¬ y ps no les pido paciencia ya que de seguro me quieren linchar pero plisssssss paciencia


	10. Chapter 10

**********n/a: Kick Buttowski NO ME PERTENECE es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son mios =)**********

* * *

><p><strong>P. <strong>

Kick – Kendall quiero hablar contigo a solas

Esa oración hizo que mi piel se erizara de miedo y como no si la voz de Kick sonó seria, le respondí que si y ambos fuimos a un lugar en donde nadie podría escuchar ni interrumpir. Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, al entrar Kick cerro la puerta tomo la linterna que había dejado en la caja de cosas perdidas y después hablo

Kick – Kendall ¿hay algo importante que me tengas que decir?

Kendall – no (mentí)

Kick – ¿estas segura?

Kendall – si (mentí)

Kick me miro algo molesto, yo entendía el por que y no lo culpo, lo que yo temía se estaba haciendo realidad, el de seguro ya sabe lo de su diario yo solo baje mi mirada no sabia como decírselo sutilmente

Kick – Kendall…

Volví a escuchar su llamado pero esta vez mas con voz mas firme yo solo suspire me arme de valor y empecé a decirle todo

Kendall – bien todo esto fue planeado y si yo lo tome

Kick – ¿planeado y que tomaste?

Kendall – tu diario

Kick – mi diario (dijo con asombro)

Kendall – si yo lo tome, yo planee esto todo cuidadosamente para que tu no me descubrieras, yo te obligue a que pasaras el resto del día conmigo, yo te obligue a que te humillaras enfrente de todos y ahora que lo sabes creo que es hora de que te lo devuelva

Me dirigí al estante de literatura, tome su diario y se lo entregue, el solo me miro algo confundido, yo tenia que seguir sosteniendo mi postura y voz firme aunque en el fondo tenia ganas de matarme a mi misma pero ya no hay marcha atrás, el volvió a verme pero esta vez enojado yo ya estaba lista para lo que vendría solo esperaba que mis emociones no me traicionaran

Kick – no te creo Perkins

Kendall – y por que no me crees, que no estas viendo las pruebas yo tome tu diario

Kick – no, yo te conozco perfectamente y se que tu jamás harías algo como esto

Kendall – Clarence yo tome tu diario, yo planee que fuéramos al baile

Kick – (suspira) no te creo ya que tu historia no concuerda mucho

Kendall – bueno eso es tu problema y sabes que yo ya me voy

Justo cuando yo ya me iba el me jalo del brazo haciendo que lo mirase nuevamente

kick – no hemos terminado de hablar Perkins

kendall – creo que si Buttowski

Vaya era la segunda vez que ambos nos hablábamos por nuestros apellidos y no por nuestros nombres, la primera vez era para ver quien era mas increíble y ahora quien tenia la razón y aunque odie admitirlo el va ganando

kick – mira tu historia es incoherente además no te creo que seas capaz de hacerlo

Kendall – y según tu por que no

kick – recuerdas cuando Karen te gano en el concurso de tartas de calabaza en la feria

Kendall – tenías que recordármelo

Kick – ella gano gracias aquel intercambio las tartas ya que la tuya tenia la receta antigua de los Perkins

Kendall – y eso que tiene que ver con tu diario

Kick – mira si fueras de corazón frio como dices, tú hubieras saboteado su tarta es mas le hubieras preguntado cual es el ingrediente secreto y como ella no lo sabe ahí se hubiera descubierto todo pero en vez de eso te conformaste con el segundo lugar

Kendall – (enojada) cállate

Kick – el reinado de los primeros lugares en las tartas de los Perkins pasó a segundo lugar

Kendall – cual es el punto Clarence

Kick – el punto es que no te creo que tú hayas tomado mi diario por que no eres tan malvada como dices ser así que dime ¿quien lo tomo realmente?

Kendall – (se queda en silencio y mira para otro lado)

Kick – Kendall

Kendall – por que simplemente no me crees, te estoy diciendo la verdad y tu solo me dices que deje de estar bromeando ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiende tu cerebro que yo fui la que tomo tu diario? o es que acaso que el ponche te afecto

Kick – quieres saber por que no te creo, es simple te conozco como la palma de mi mano y se que eres incapaz de hacer lo incorrecto por que tu nunca rompes las reglas y cuando las rompes se que tu conciencia no esta tranquila y se que no eres malvada por que a pesar de que nos odiamos por dentro nos… agradamos

Era increíble que Clarence me conociera mas que yo, realmente me quede sin palabras pero no le puedo decir nada, hice una promesa y no puedo romperla tenia que seguir siendo persistente y eso me hizo recordar las cosas que tenemos en común y una de ella es que somos persistentes, el no me dejara salir de aquí hasta que le diga la verdad como yo no le diría la verdad

Las luces de la biblioteca se encendieron, el y yo volteamos a ver quien era y vimos que Alex y el chico emo que estaban en la entrada, Alex me miro algo triste y después miro a Kick

Alex – yo fui la que tome tu diario y no Kendall

Kick – eh?

Kendall – Alex

Alex – lo siento Kendall pero mi conciencia nunca estaría tranquila, mira Kick te lo diré todo resumido, Gordon y Kendall hicieron una apuesta si ella conseguía una pareja Gordon no volvería a molestar a Jackie seria su esclavo y no volvería a participar en ningún concurso pero si el ganaba ella seria su sirvienta y yo no podía dejar que eso pasara así que cuando le ayudaba al profesor Black a calificar los exámenes se me cayo el lapicero rojo y cuando lo recogí vi tu diario, bueno al principio no sabia que era tu diario y cuando lo empecé a hojear se me ocurrió la idea de que tu llevaras a Kendall al baile y así ella le ganara a Gordon pero jamás pensé que todo se fuera saliendo de control y creo que acabo de arruinar la noche de ambos

Kick – (mirando a Kendall confundido)

Alex – pero te juro que Kendall no sabia nada hasta esta noche así que ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo hice

Kendall – todo es cierto kick

Kick – GORDON (dijo enojado)

Chico emo – tranquilo amigo en estos momentos Gunther le esta dando una muy buena lección

Kick y yo nos miramos y enseguida nos dirigimos al gimnasio

**P. **

Los cuatro bajamos a gimnasio pero al parecer Gunther y Gordon no estaban ahí Kendall se aparto de nosotros y se fue a nuestra mesa en donde estaba una Jackie enojada, Alex se acerco a ella y cuando esta la vio digamos que no la recibió como ella pensaba

Alex – Jackie

Jackie – (enojada) a miren quien se digno en aparecer

Alex – Jackie

Jackie – no, no me vengas con tu discurso de lo siento lo que hiciste estuvo mal y en vez de que afrontes tu responsabilidades como una mujercita dejas que Kendall lo haga por ti

Alex – pero si ya le dije todo a Kick

Jackie – (mirando a Kendall) es cierto

Kendall – muy cierto

Kick – si y no creas que te vas a escapar de esto Alex

Alex – ya lo se

Kick – bueno eso será después donde esta Gunther

Jackie – no lo se pensé que estaba en la fuente de sodas pero veo que no, no lo e visto desde que se fueron tu y Kendall

Empecé a recordar lo ultimo que me dijo Gunther "lo arreglare desacuerdo a mis costumbres vikingas" mire a todos y les dije

Kick – la cancha de futbol

Así que fuimos a la cancha y ahí estaban luchando como los vikingos aunque Gunther le iba ganado a Gordon

Gordon – ya ya déjame en paz

Gunther – mira Gordon que te quede bien claro dos puntos, uno no quiero que te le acerque a mi novia, dos el pay de arándanos es el mas delicioso del mundo

Me acerque a donde estaba Gunther y Gordon, los mire y dije a Gunther

Kick – amigo mío creo que te falto un ultimo punto

Gunther – ¿cual?

Kick – el tersero no quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Kendall de lo contrario ya no te las veras con Gunther si no conmigo (dijo en un tono enojado)

Gordon – bien bien pero quítamelo de encima

Kick – Gunther creo que ya entendió

Gunther se quito encima de Gordon y los mellizos DiPazzi se lo llevaron de ahí

Gunther – bien creo que todo ha terminado

Kick – creo que si

Jackie – (mirando a Gunther) bien no hay algo que tengas que decirme

Gunther – ehm…bueno…yo

Jackie – tu?

Gunther – (poniéndose de rodillas y tomando su mano) quieres ser mi novia?

Jackie - aaaaaaawwwwww (desmayándose)

Gunther – mi dulce Jackie ¿te encuentras bien?

Jackie – pensé que me pedirías que bailáramos una canción lenta pero esto es mucho mejor

Gunther – y que lo hace tan mejor (coqueteándole)

Jackie – por que bailare una canción lenta con mi dulce novio

Kick y Kendall – que cursis

Alex – (mirando a Kick) cálmate que tú escribes poemas para ken (pero fue interrumpida por la mano de kick en su boca)

Kick – calladita te ves más bonita a demás no creas que te has salvado

Kendall – (los mira algo confundida) ocurre algo

Kick y Alex – no, no pasa nada

Chico emo – creo que ya están poniendo las canciones para parejas (mira a Alex) te gustaría ir a bailar?

Alex – eso no se pregunta claro que si

Gunther, Jackie , Alex y el chico emo se fueron a bailar excepto Kendall y yo que seguíamos en la cancha de futbol, Kendall se sentó en una de las bancas y empezó a mirar las estrellas yo solo me senté a su lado y con curiosidad le pregunte

Kick – que tanto miras las estrellas

Kendall – que no lo vez son tan hermosas

Kick – pero no tan hermosas como tu

Kendall – crees que soy hermosa?

Kick – no lo creo, lo eres

Kendall y yo nos miramos a los ojos y cuando estaba apunto de besarla nos interrumpió la profesora de francés con su regla de "no tan juntos" y que fuéramos al gimnasio ya que iban a empezar las votaciones para rey y reina del baile, Kendall y yo nos dirigíamos al gimnasio pero ella me detuvo y me dijo

Kendall – oye Kick que no piensas hacer tu acrobacia

Kick – mmmmm pero te vas a perder quien será la reina de las chicas superficiales y el rey de lo tontos

Kendall – jajajaja apoco crees que las chicas de la escuela son superficiales

Kick – pues claro, veras cada mañana que subo por ese autobús escolar empiezan agitar como locas, no dejan de acosarme en facebook y lo que más detesto es que se preocupan por ser algo que no son y no ser ellas mismas (mira a Kendall) pero hay excepciones

Kendall – yo pienso lo mismo que tu al igual de los chicos, es mas no se que tiene de especial los bailes

Kick – tienes razón (mirando la rampa de su acrobacia) que tal si

Tome de la mano a Kendall y nos dirigimos a la rampa de mi acrobacia, Kendall me miraba algo confundida pero cuando capto a lo que me refería ella freno y me dijo

Kendall – si piensas que voy hacer esa acrobacia contigo créeme que estas loco

Kick – vamos Kendall no te pasara nada además estas conmigo

Kendall – ese es el problema a veces tus acrobacias salen mal

Kick – vamos Kendall

Kendall – no

Kick – Kendall

Kendall – no

Kick – confías en mí

Kendall se me quedo viendo por un momento pensé que ella me diría que no pero después ella me sonrió

Kendall – hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta

Encendí mi moto, ella se coloco los dispositivos de seguridad, se sentó atrás de mi y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentía que no podía respirar, yo para calmar sus nervios le dije en un tono suave

Kick – tranquila que no voy a dejar que te lastimes

Y con esto ella fue disminuyendo su fuerza me puse mi casco, me acerque un poco mas al punto de partida, voté a ver a Kendall y le dije

Kick - lista

Kendall – (mirando a Kick) yo naci lista

Y fue como comenzamos la acrobacia deslizándonos por la rampa

* * *

><p><strong>- en el gimnasio -<strong>

Principal Henry – probando probando 1, 2,3

Todos los alumnos tapándose los oídos por el ruido

Principal Henry – bien, bien su atención por favor a continuación se anunciaran las tres parejas seleccionadas por los jueces (de un sobre saca tres tarjetas y empieza a leerlas) bien la primera pareja es de esta noche es "Rolando y Karen"

Todos empezaron aplaudir cuando subían al escenario

Principal Henry – la segunda pareja de esta noche es " Gunther y Jackie"

Todos volvieron aplaudir cuando subían al escenario

Principal Henry – y la ultima pareja de esta noche es"Alexandra y el chico emo"

Todos vuelven aplaudir cuando subían al escenario

Principal Henry – bueno chicos ya conocen las reglas y la democracia, la pareja que obtenga mas aplausos será el rey y la reina de otoño asi que ESTAN LISTOS CHICOS

Todos – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

><p><strong>- mientras tanto con Kick y Kendall –<strong>

Kendall – y dices que vamos aterrizar en el escenario del gimnasio

Kick – si y hare mi pose

En estos momentos Kendall y yo ya habíamos brincado el trampolín y estábamos pasando los tres arcos de fuego, a Kendall le preocupaba lo que eran las pirañas, los cocodrilo y los tiburones ya que según ella si no hacia bien mis cálculos íbamos a terminar por ser la cena de aquellas especies, cuando pasamos los tres arcos de fuego e ilesos de las pirañas, cocodrilos y tiburones volamos hacia caer en la "X" marcada en el techo del gimnasio fue cuando le me voltee hacia Kendall y le dije

Kick – Kendall ya vamos aterrizar estas lista para el impacto

Kendall – si

Kick – bien en 5, 4, 3, 2,1

* * *

><p><strong>- en el gimnasio –<strong>

Principal Henry – bien empecemos, cuantos aplausos para la pareja numero uno "Rolando y Karen"

Los nerds empezaron aplaudir junto con los del club de ciencias y los profesores, pero como eran pocos se escuchaba menos

Principal Henry – vaya parece que no tiene una buena racha la pareja numero uno, veamos que tal la pareja numero dos "Gunther y Jackie"

Los aplausos empezaron aumentar ya que la mitad de la escuela estaban con ellos

Principal Henry – bien parece que esta pareja si tiene oportunidad para ser rey y reina pero eso se definirá si la pareja numero tres "Alexandra y el chico emo" los supera

En eso el techo del gimnasio comenzó colapsarse, todos se quedaron en silencio y viendo hacia el techo

**- con Kick y Kendall –**

Caímos en el centro del escenario, todos se nos quedaban viendo como bichos raros, Kendall se bajo de la moto y empezó a sacudirse los escombros que tenia en su vestido, yo enseguida me baje de la moto y cuando me quite el casco vi a un enojado Principal Henry pero cuando Kendall se quito el casco todos se asombraron pues se le había caído por accidente el antifaz dejando a descubierto que Kendall Perkins era mi pareja, todos se quedaron rin habla incluso Principal Henry ya que siempre la a considerado como una estudiante ejemplar y el orgullos de la preparatoria

Kendall me miro algo asustada puesto que ella pensó que estábamos en problemas cuando Mouth hablo

Mouth – eso fue increíble

Todos empezaron aplaudir y agritar al grado de hacer un escándalo, el director solo se quedo anonadado de ver a los estudiantes tan alegres, me voltee a ver a Kendall quien tenia una cara de con función el director nos vio y después dijo

Principal Henry – silencio, en mis años como educador nunca había presenciado un escándalo como este sin embargo dado a las circunstancias ustedes obtuvieron la gran cantidad de votos par ser el rey y la reina de otoño (los alumnos empezaron aplaudir) lamentablemente no calificaron para ser la votación

Reinaldo – jajaja creo que no califican para ser rey y reina

Alexandra – un momento, Principal Henry en el libro estudiantil sección trece párrafo doce dice "que si los estudiantes elije a una pareja aunque esta no este seleccionada para que la votación automáticamente participa para ser rey y reina

Kick – oye yo no tengo intensiones de participar y creo que Kendall tampoco

Principal Henry – bien parece que así lo marca el libro estudiantil (cerrando el libro) así que quieren que su rey y reina de otoño sea la cuarta pareja de esta noche "Kick y Kendall"

Todos empezaron aplaudir con fuerza y gritaban de alegría puesto que teníamos la gran mayoría de votos y como sabrán ahora somos el rey y la reina de otoño

El DJ puso una canción llamada "cruel fairy tale" de "IU" todos comenzaron a bailar, yo extendí mi mano hacia Kendall y le dije

Kick – su alteza le gustaría bailar esta pieza

Kendall – (sonríe) no le puedo decir no al rey

Y así ambos bailamos al compas de la canción

* * *

><p><strong>P. <strong>

Las horas pasaban rápidamente en esa noche de otoño, Kick me llevo a mi casa un poquito tarde pero no hubo mucho problema ya que mi prima me dijo que ellos estaban en su ambiente, durante el camino a casa no hablamos para nada el solo miraba el camino y yo miraba por la ventana como caían las hojas de los arboles por el otoño

Cuando llegamos a mi casa el se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta y con una alegre sonrisa me dijo

Kick – se divirtió esta noche su alteza

Kendall – jajajaja vas a seguir llamándome así por que podría acostumbrarme

Kick – es como dacia el profesor de teatro "siempre mantén tu papel" ya que como soy el rey quería ver si la reina se divirtió esta noche

Kendall – pues si me divertí mucho, fue una noche inolvidable gracias Kick

Kick – no hay de que

Kendall – bueno creo que nos veremos el lunes en la excursión no es así

Kick – supongo que si

Kendall – bueno hasta el lunes

Kick – hasta el lunes

Cuando iba abrir la puerta de mi casa recode lo ultimo que me dijo Alex en el baile

**Flash Back**

Alex – creo que no te he dicho cual era la ultima condición para que le devolviera el diario completo a Kick

Kendall – y cual era esa condición comprarme ropa y zapatos?

Alex – no

Kendall – ¿entonces?

Alex – si te digo ¿no me matas?

Kendall – que le dijiste

Alex – para que tuviera su diario el te tendría que besar pero el beso no seria robado si no deseado tanto por ti como el

**Fin del Flash Back**

El beso tenia que ser deseado sonreí un poco voltie a ver si kick seguía ahí y al parecer ya se iba a subir al auto cuando lo detuve

Kendall – oye Clarence se me olvido darte algo

Kick – ¿que?

Kendall – se me olvido darte esto

y fue ahí cuando lo bese y se sentía tan bien, era la primera vez que a alguien le robaba un beso y vaya que el destino da vueltas ya que el que me dio mi primer beso y solía robarme mis besos ahora era una victima de su propio juego, creo que ahora el sabrá lo que yo sentía y lo que yo sentía era amor

Kendall – buenas noches Kick

kick – buenas noches Kendall

Y en seguida abrí la puerta de mi casa y me metí corriendo, subí las escaleras me dirigí a mi cuarto y cuando vi a mi prima que estaba sentada leyendo un libro lo único que hice fue gritar de felicidad y le dije

Kendall – Mildred hoy la mejor noche de mi vida

Mildred – enserio

Kendall – si fue una noche inolvidable

* * *

><p><strong>P. <strong>

**- en la residencias de los Buttowski -**

Suena un teléfono celular con el tono de Bring Me To Life de Evanescence

Kick – bueno

Gunther – dime Kick ¿como te fue?

Kick – digamos que decepcionare a muchas chicas

Gunther – ¿y eso?

Kick – (sonríe recordando lo sucedido) digamos que el gran Kick Buttowski esta en proceso de tener su primera novia

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras =)<strong>

**Bueno Aqui les traigo lo que viene siendo el capitulo final de esta alocada historia, sheee buuuuuu ¬_¬ jejejeeje pero aquí mi amigis panquesito93 quiere epilogo la verdad no se pero si lo desean pues lo hare XD bueno una disculpa por no haberlo subido antes pero tenia tantas cosas que hacer aparte queria darme un momento milky way para quitarme estres jejeje en fin tengo planeado para este año una historia fuera de lo normal de Kick Buttowski a la que titule "somewhere only we know" pero se preguntaran el ¿fuera de lo normal? pues veran en esta historia tanto Kick como Kendall no se conoce O_O suena loco pero ya veran que mientras mas pasen juntos mejor se conoceran y sip se enamoraran =) que pronto subiré**

**bueno mas tarde que nunca feliz año nuevo espero que se la pasen bien con su familia , gracias por leer este fanfic y nos veremos en el proximo fic =D**


End file.
